Against the Grain
by bookworm03
Summary: Part Two in the Disenchanted Series. Tony, Michelle, Jack, Bill, OCs... EPILOGUE: Tony and Michelle make an important decision about their new life. Rick gets a promotion and Alex seals her fate.
1. Prologue

Against the Grain

**A/N: **_Alright guys, this is Part Two in the Disenchanted series. It takes place approximately 3 months after the epilogue for the first part (the prologue spans several weeks though…as you'll figure out when you read it). It's the same kind of format – prologue and epilogue take place outside of the "threat day" and the actual story is 24-style in the sense that it takes place over the course of a day. Characters are more or less the same, but there may be a few appearances that weren't in the first part. _

_The idea here is just to give you a snapshot of what's been happening since the last part. I really, really hope you all enjoy this! _

Prologue

WEEK ONE

"Agent Evans?"

Alex spun around to come face-to-face with the sun-kissed, brown-haired cop.

"Are your people okay?" She blurted out immediately, a look of concern crossing her face. His green eyes flitted upwards at the corners in mild amusement. Her stomach churned and her heartbeat increased. He was attractive, no question there.

"No, no." he assured her easily, a crooked smile on his face. He was a little taller than Rick but with a similar build – not too lanky, not too broad. His tan made him look like he spent hours outdoors and his hands fidgeted a little across his body that was clad in heavy SWAT gear.

She forgot she was probably supposed to respond to his assurances about twenty-seconds later than she should have. Yup. He was hot.

"Good." She smiled unnaturally and his grin widened, revealing a row of perfectly straight white teeth.

He glanced around quickly and took a step closer to Alex. She inhaled deeply.

"So, you were kind of a badass out there." He commented teasingly. At this, Alex burst out laughing. They'd been on a raid at this warehouse that was supposedly full of plutonium as well as the group of men responsible. She _might've _gotten a little aggressive when she found the ringleader cowering in the corner, shaking like a little girl…like the ones his bombs had obliterated in the middle of London on a school bus a few months before. Intel had suggested he was trying to pull the same thing in LA.

The cop grinned. "I guess you get that a lot."

Alex shrugged, relaxing a little now. "Usually once in a while."

He laughed, the corner of his mouth pinching in endearingly.

"Does that mean you don't date cops?"

Her whole face flushed.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I'll level with ya…I think you're kinda cute, but the guys bet me a hundred bucks you wouldn't date a cop."

The redness deepened and Alex lowered her eyes to the ground briefly.

"So what'dya say, Agent Evans - ?"

"Alex." She corrected quickly, she felt Wiley and Rick behind her now and was fighting the urge to turn around and tell them to go away. She'd rather face the seven-headed hydra than have them overhear her private conversation; she just couldn't bring herself to look at them. She brushed her hand unconsciously over the inside of her opposite arm, where a shiny scar remained from her father's attack several months before.

"_Alex…_" the cop smiled easily. "How do you and those gorgeous blue eyes feel about helping a guy out here and going on a date with me?"

She bit her lip, hesitating only a moment before scribbling her number on the corner of the piece of paper she was holding and tearing it off. It was a line that probably should've made her vomit a little in her mouth, but he managed to pull it off somehow.

The cop grinned when she handed it to him.

"So do I get a name for you?"

He laughed. "Luke…O'Hearn." He spun around at something and sighed a little.

"Alright…I gotta get outta here but uh…I'll call you tomorrow."

" 'kay." A less prominent blush had returned.

"Later Alex."

"See ya."

* * *

Tony crawled across the bed and on top of slightly drowsy Michelle, who smiled warmly at him when his mouth landed on her neck.

"Hey…"

He grinned against her. "Hey…" His hand slipped beneath her t-shirt and she gasped slightly.

"Whatcha doin'?"

She felt him puff against her, containing a chuckle as he moved down to the collar of her shirt.

"What's it look like?"

Her soft laugh resonated throughout the room and he smiled again, enjoying the taste of her sweet skin beneath his lips. His mouth trailed back up her neck and covered hers. She sighed contentedly, leaning her head back against the pillows. The last three months had been like this – lots of kissing and foreplay regardless of how tired either of them were. It was nice; fantastic really…but Michelle couldn't help but miss the days of getting mauled on her way out of the kitchen and having sex pressed up against a wall, or in the shower, or on the couch or even (once) on top of the dryer. Tony was always attentive, but he still seemed almost afraid to hurt her still. They were still getting used to each other and it would get better little by little… it _had _gotten better little be little. They'd be back to normal soon enough.

Besides, who was she to complain about a lot of kissing?

His caresses were almost reverent when his hands slipped beneath her shirt and up to her breasts. She moaned and pressed into him and his palms trailed south, thumbs brushing across her bellybutton and then below the waistband of her underwear.

She moaned his name softly, reveling in the ache that was pooling between her legs. They'd been having sex again for months, but only recently had she actually started feeling this again; she was once again enjoying (or being tortured by) the moments where she just wanted to hurry up and get the hell home so they could do this a couple of times before passing out from exhaustion. She was actually starting to _want _him again, which was nice. She wanted to want him more than she could ever explain.

His mouth was on her bellybutton now and his hands and finally slid between her legs and she arched against the mattress and into the stupid, smug grin he was wearing. After as long as they'd been together he still managed to come up with something that would completely throw her for a loop and leave her panting for breath and she certainly wasn't complaining about that either…

She moaned louder when her underwear disappeared completely and his mouth landed against her thigh, and then her core…

Definitely not complaining.

* * *

WEEK TWO

"You okay?" Michelle gently interrupted Rick's thoughts at dinner that night. It was a nice restaurant without being overly fancy and uptight. Michelle touched his arm gently as she spoke to get his attention. Rick sighed apologetically.

"Sorry…" he mumbled under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Tony frowned. "You've been out of it all day."

"Really?" Rick shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess I'm just tired."

At that moment Michelle's phone vibrated against the table. She scooped it up quickly and grinned.

"Alex…just checking in. She's having fun."

"Who is this guy anyway?" Tony scowled and Rick bit his lip. Michelle sighed.

"It's her decision, not yours."

"I just asked who he was, Michelle." Tony responded flatly.

"Some LAPD guy who asked her out when we finished that raid last week." Rick muttered bitterly.

Tony made a face.

"She's entitled to a date or two in her life without the two of you getting bent out of shape." Michelle teased them mercilessly.

"Guys that age only want one thing." Tony grumbled, much to Michelle's amusement. She laughed loudly.

"It's true." Rick assured her earnestly.

"Well maybe that's all she wants too…"

"Michelle!" Tony exclaimed.

"She's an adult…that's all I'm saying."

Tony grumbled something under his breath that no one caught, before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Michelle sighed exasperatedly when he was gone, eyeing Rick who was obviously still somewhere else.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…" he attempted to assure her to no avail. "I'm fine."

* * *

Alex approached Michelle's desk and received a pair of raised eyebrows.

"Well...?"

She shrugged, a grin appearing on her lips.

"It was fun."

"You didn't sleep with him, did you?" Michelle asked warily. Lewis had been up from Field Ops a few minutes before telling anyone who would listen that Agent Evans was in a particularly good mood that morning…because of all the sex.

"Oh…god, no! We went to dinner and then he took me to this bar-club thingy. We just made out a little bit."

Michelle, relieved, cocked her head to one side.

"Good?"

Alex blushed a little. "Yes."

It had been very good actually. She'd only kissed a couple of guys in her lifetime, but Luke beat them all out hands down. She thought of the way he'd casually removed her beer bottle from her hand and placed it next to his on the bar before caressing her shoulder and leaning in to kiss her briefly. He'd pulled back slightly for reassurance and she'd smiled just enough to give him what he was looking for. He'd kissed her again, teasing her lips apart with the tip of his tongue and his hands moving around her waist and tugging her body closer as he slowly moved deeper into her mouth.

Michelle smiled softly as Alex swung a chair around from an empty station and slid in beside her.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Managing the subnet. It's gonna be another twenty minutes though. Keep me company. Give me some details."

Alex laughed. "You want the dirt?"

Michelle grinned. "Are you seeing him again?"

Alex bit her lip. "He's supposed to be calling me when he gets off tonight…so we'll see if that actually happens."

"He'll call." Michelle assured her breezily. Alex shrugged.

"We'll see I guess. The hot ones don't usually call back…"

"How hot?" Michelle raised both eyebrows and Alex snickered at her.

"See that thing on your left hand…that means you're not supposed to talk like that anymore."

Michelle laughed.

"I haven't had a first date in years…let me live vicariously."

"Ahh…but you got a good one." Her eyes shifted upwards to the office Tony was pacing in, the phone against his ear. Michelle followed her gaze and smiled.

"You have a point…but still…" Michele eyed her deviously. "_How _hot?"

"Hot. I'll snap you a Polaroid if he calls me back."

Michelle laughed, and both heads turned at the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Alex, you forgot to send to fax the copy of the debriefings to Division…" Rick interrupted their five minutes of 'girl-talk'. He was obviously angry. Alex gave Michelle a look before staring at him incredulously.

"You said the rest of the stuff could wait until today." She rose to her feet and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, because I figured you'd know _that_ needed to be done _yesterday_!" he snapped. Alex's jaw cocked to one side and she stared at him.

"Since when?"

"It always has to be same day. Division sent over the mandate last week. I told you about it then."

"No you didn't." she protested firmly.

"_Yes_, I did. It was the day the cop called so I dunno…maybe your head wasn't into it…"

Alex's mouth hung agape. To even insinuate she wasn't fully, completely, 100% focused on her job (whether it be on something out in the field or something as pointless as bureaucracy) was insulting.

"You didn't tell me, Rick." She snapped. "I'd remember."

"Obviously not." He scowled. "Look, just get it done before Bill calls to bite my head off…"

"Oh Jesus Christ, if that's what you're worried about I'll call Bill and tell him I forgot. Just relax…"

"Fine."

She snatched the folder out of his hand and stormed off.

Michelle stared at Rick when he finally turned to look at her.

"What?" he muttered. Michelle frowned.

"What the hell was that?"

"I dunno…Bill's the one who sent the e-mail."

"I didn't get a copy…"

"Only Field Ops did." He brushed her off. "I don't like it either, but it has to be done."

Michelle said nothing, just began typing something on her computer.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"I didn't say anything." Michelle told him mildly, her eyes never leaving her computer as her fingers danced across the keys. Rick scowled.

"Is Tony still gonna be stuck at Division all night?"

Michelle shrugged. "Far as I know…why?"

"Dinner?"

"Why? Something you wanna tell me?"

Rick rolled his eyes.

* * *

WEEK FOUR

It was a Saturday and she wasn't working. Bill had been back at Division for three months and had been married for almost two. They never got a honeymoon. The wedding had been in LA, but Karen had been on the first flight to DC the following Monday at the bequest of the newly elected President Palmer.

Which was why Alex had immediately taken advantage of her first Saturday off in weeks to make plans with her uncle who, being back at Division, got all weekends off. He worked weekends only because he had nothing else to do and there was always something to catch up on.

"So what do you feel like?" Alex asked as Bill pushed the grocery cart through the store. He was making dinner and she was supposed to be helping him (though he usually just ended up doing everything himself while she kept him company) and Claire would be joining them later that night. There had been discussion of going to a movie. It was the first night they'd had like this since the girls moved into their own place.

Bill shrugged indifferently. "You tell me. You've probably been eating chicken every day." He teased.

Alex laughed because it was horribly true.

"Steak?" she suggest, salivating already at the thought.

Bill grinned and nodded in agreement as they made their way to the meat counter.

Filets in hand they moved to the lettuce and he watched Alex carefully select a bag of spinach. She wore sweatpants tied loosely at her hips, a small patch of skin revealed as a result, and a fitted black tank top with spaghetti straps. Her hair was tied in a loose bun at the base of her neck with pieces hanging around her face and her bangs brushed out of her eyes. He noticed she looked a little more tanned than usual and her hair had a golden tint.

"You look good, Aly." He commented as she dropped the spinach into their cart. She smiled, and he noticed her face looked a little different too. She had extra freckles and her jaw was angular and less round, making her electric blue eyes stand out more than usual.

"Do I?" She hadn't spent much time with Bill in the last two weeks but she didn't think she looked different. She'd been banking on the fact that she wouldn't be looking or acting any different.

"You look like you've lost weight." Not that she really had any weight to lose before, but it was obvious now. Her arm muscles were more cut than usual and when she reached for a something on a higher shelf her shirt rode up revealing her flat stomach with the slightest amount of definition. In general she was smaller than she had been before.

Her cheeks colored a little.

"Not really…I put on ten pounds when I came back to LA and I was just trying to shred out a bit." She shrugged innocuously. "I've been working out more I guess. I didn't think anyone would notice."

Bill's brow creased a little.

"Are you sure you're eating enough?"

"_Yes_." She sing-songed. "I didn't even drop the full ten."

He looked uncertain. "Alright."

"You just said I looked good!" she reminded him easily.

"I know…you do."

She smiled gently. "I'm fine. Trust me."

"_Alright."_

She remained adamant that her sudden drop in weight had everything to do with relief Michelle was alive and safe and clocking a few extra hours in the gym with the new recruits and absolutely _nothing_ to do with the fact that someone was seeing her naked on a _very_ regular basis… The occasional piece of chocolate or dessert didn't seem nearly as appearing as the prospect of sex did and well, she wanted to look as good as she possibly could. He certainly did. She had to bite back a laugh. He was so out of her league it was practically hysterical. Everything he did was sexy even when he wasn't trying to be, and she was just awkward and uncertain and a little self-conscious…in bed, anyway. He claimed it was endearing, but she wasn't sure she believed him.

At that exact moment her phone dinged, indicating a text message. She bit her lip, having an inkling who it might be and flipped it open.

_Come over tonight?_

She bit her lip, texting back when her uncle's back was turned.

_Dinner with Bill. Remember?_

"It seems like you haven't been around much lately…" he interrupted her just as she'd sent her reply. Alex forced her jaw to unclench before answering with a smile. She felt bad lying to him, but there really wasn't an option. What was she supposed to say? _"Hey, Uncle Bill, funny thing… I'm having an obscene amount of casual sex which is why I've been MIA for the last few weeks"?_

"Yeah…this Christensen Op is really taking up a lot of time…and Rick's going to DC soon so we're trying to get stuff squared away before he leaves." She pushed the cart down a new isle, hearing her phone ding again and fighting the urge to see the response. Unfortunately, Bill heard it too.

"Who was it?" he queried casually. Alex shrugged.

"Just Wiley. He bumped into someone from Langley we trained with." Thank god she was a good liar.

"Ah…" Bill angled his eyes down at her. "Not The Cop?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. She'd absolutely kill whoever told him. He didn't need to know what was going on.

She said nothing, focusing instead on the bottles on a shelf.

"What kind of dressing do you want?"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

She turned around sighed patiently.

"There's nothing to tell. We've just gone out a few times. It's really not a big deal."

"And will I ever get to meet him."

"Uncle Bill, honestly this thing with the cop is nothing. We went on a few dates and we're both too busy to go out again anytime soon. If there was something to tell you I would."

It wasn't a total lie.

"I didn't think you wanted to date anyone…"

She looked at him curiously. One of her favorite things about Bill was that no matter how busy or stressed out he seemed to be at the time he paid attention to every single word she said, no matter how subtle. He'd always been like that and she really loved him for it…it also made her feel horribly guilty lying to him as much as she was.

She jumped when her phone beeped a third time and Bill rolled his eyes a little and told her to answer. She glanced at her two new flashing messages, a slight smile forming on her lips as she read that Bill couldn't miss.

_After. _

And then…

_I missed you all day. _

Bill eyed her warily.

"You're sure there's nothing you want to tell me about you and this cop?"

She looked practically radiant when she shook her head…though he didn't think she realized that.

"Absolutely nothing."

* * *

WEEK SIX

Michelle brushed a dripping strand of her out of her eyes and crouched a little, trying to find her breath. She raised her eyes towards Alex who was glistening slightly, having barely broken a sweat. Michelle hadn't thought she was that out of shape. She went running all the time and had even done some light boxing with Wiley to refresh her on the basics. It was District's mandate: she and Tony both had to be recertified for Field Work being senior management, even if the position was only interim.

Truth be told she was kind of enjoying be back at CTU. She knew they'd eventually be done for good…but for the time it was nice. It was familiar and comfortable and something she'd done for almost her entire adult life. She was _good _at this…even if her position technically was a demotion. She didn't mind working beneath Tony and she was kind of enjoying the interoffice dynamic they had going on. Rick as Head of Field Ops meant things were a little more relaxed than they'd ever been with Jack, and Michelle was reminded daily of why she'd liked having Alex around so much at Division...

Except right now. Right know she was about two seconds away from telling her twenty-three year old drill sergeant where she could shove her 'one more round'.

Alex laughed at Michelle's bitter mumblings.

"C'mon…you're doing great. There's a reason we're doing this, remember?"

Michelle sighed. After her months with Svenski she felt vulnerable and the fact of the matter was even at her top form she wasn't anywhere near as capable as Alex was in hand-to-hand combat. Michelle with a gun was fine…she was a good shot, great even, and could out maneuver someone long enough to pull her weapon on them…But Michelle hadn't trained with Special Forces and SEALs and performed covert ops overseas. She could hold her own without question, but she wanted an edge she hadn't had before…and seeing as Alex could've probably given Jack a run for his money she seemed like her best bet.

They'd been sparing for a little over an hour and so far Michelle just felt like she was completely useless. She didn't think she was useless – at least not against most people – but every jab she threw was blocked with the smallest of movements and half the time Michelle ended up on the ground.

"You're dropping your left side too late." Alex informed her crisply, pulling her back to her feet.

"You need to get under me… It's all about leverage."

She watched Alex walk her through the maneuver and then nodded, indicating she wanted to try. It was four more attempts before Michelle managed to get Alex to stumble a little, and six when she finally flipped the girl to the ground. Alex grinned up from the mat and accepted Michelle's proffered hand.

"Again."

Michelle felt exhausted, but accomplished now. It may not have been as smooth of a takedown as Alex had made it look, but it was something. She was getting better.

Michelle was pulling Alex to her feet for the third time when she watched her relaxed expression vanish and her complexion grow pale. A hand flew to her mouth and Alex eyes closed as she took a deep breath. Michelle immediately moved a hand to her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Alex nodded quickly, eyes still closed. It was a few seconds before they opened again.

"Fine. I haven't eaten since breakfast. Guess I overdid it."

Michelle frowned. "You haven't been working that hard."

Alex laughed easily, the color returning to her face.

"You're not as much of a pushover as you think." She teased. "It happens all the time…seriously. Ask Claire…I've almost puked on the treadmill more times than I can count."

Michelle didn't look convinced, but conceded. They were about to move on to something else when the same thing happened again. This time Alex had to dart for the locker room and Michelle caught up with her just as the door to a stall slammed shut. She winced at the sound of retching. Alex emerged a minute later looking pasty and sweatier than she had been moments before.

"Michelle, I'm okay." She assured her calmly, leaning over the sink and rinsing her mouth out with water. "I'm probably just overtraining… I'm still waiting on my period and…"

Michelle's eyes widened "What?"

"_Relax_." Alex assured her. "Happens to me all the time. I probably just need to take a few days off and it'll go away."

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

Alex ducked her head back into the sink to hide her eyes.

"Maybe a week…the throwing up is just something that happens when I'm not eating enough. I swear."

"It's happened more than once?"

Alex straightened up and turned off the water.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'll take a few days off, eat lots, and my period will come and I'll stop getting sick. Okay?"

Michelle studied her warily, but nodded.

* * *

Tony leaned against the doorway, a smirk forming on his lips as he studied the scene in front of him. Michelle had just emerged from the shower, tucking a fluffy white towel around her body and rearranging her hair in the mirror, her mouth twisted in concentration. Tony watched for a few more seconds before sidling up behind her, curling his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face into her shoulder.

"Hey," her head angled to face him and her mouth kinked into a grin. He ran the tip of his nose along her cheek before pressing their lips together briefly.

"Hey." He tightened his grip on her turned them both back towards the mirror. He kissed her cheek, swaying back and forth slightly. Michelle grinned a little.

"What's with you?"

He shrugged. "Nothing…I just like having you around."

Her grin spread and she leaned in, running her teeth along his bottom and dipping her tongue briefly into his mouth. Tony groaned a little and one hand slid from her waist to her leg, and then the edge of her towel. She gasped when his fingers touched her knee and his lips left hers to nip at her shoulder. His hand continued its upward ascent, beneath her towel this time, and paused when it reached her thigh.

"_Tony…_" she hissed, her hands coming to cover the one across her hips and her head resting back against his chest. He trailed one finger along the inside of her leg. Her hands grasped his when he pressed against her curls first, and then between her folds. He smiled, mumbling something low against her as his thumb continued to circle tighter and tighter. One finger slipped inside of her, followed by another and she whimpered while his teeth sunk into her neck.

She said his name more insistently, her legs starting to give a little. He laughed softly and kissed the patch of skin just below her earlobe. She heard him speak again, but the words got lost against her. His teeth raked across her skin as his fingers started to move faster and the pressure of his thumb increased. She cursed softly and he chuckled, going faster still and finally hitting her soft spot, making a moan escape her lips.

He moved one hand to her chin, tilting their mouths together. She panted into his, trying to regain her breath.

"Tony…"

"Yeah, baby…" he answered mindlessly, rocking them back and forth still. She grinned, turning in his arms and bringing her hands to his face.

"Bed?" She suggested coyly, her lips twitching still when they pressed against his. He groaned as her hands slid down the front of his boxers. His nose bumped against her chin as he deepened the kiss and scooped her into his arms, leaving the bathroom behind and landing on the mattress together.

As usual, she'd read his mind.


	2. Misery Business

Against the Grain

**A/N: **_So this chapter takes place during the actual day of the threat (a la, 24). I can't believe how much feedback I got for the prologue! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

Chapter One – Misery Business

_But God, does it feel so good,_

'_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would, _

'_Cause God it just feels so_

_It just feels so good. _

_**- Misery Business by Paramore**_

"Evans." Alex had just stepped in the door and was stripping off her jacket and her shoes and she dropped her bag in a slump beside the door. Traffic had been horrendous. Finally she was alone and hoping with every fiber of her being that she didn't have to go back in to work now. Claire was in class, and she had every intention of putting on sweats and indulging in some mindless TV to clear her head before she passed out from sheer exhaustion.

"Miss me?" the voice asked slyly. The sound of it made her freeze midway to the kitchen and smile.

"You're not back until tomorrow morning…" she reminded him stupidly as she made her way to the fridge to search for something to eat.

He chuckled softly. "Well uh…if ya want we can pretend we never had this conversation and I'll call you again tomorr - "

"What do you want, Almeida?" she asked exasperatedly, a grin forming on her lips. He answered without missing a beat.

"You." He stated firmly. "In about…30 seconds?"

"What?" Alex's breath caught.

"Where are you?"

"Open your front door."

"You're insane. How did you - "

"I took the Red Eye…I figured you'd be alone. Unless you've got some guy there I don't know about..." he then added as an afterthought "Tony thinks I'm still in DC."

Her heart started pounding.

"You really are insane." She managed wryly. Hoping she didn't sound too overwhelmed by his impromptu visit.

"Did you plan on opening your door or do I have to break it down?"

Alex almost tripped over her bag as she hurried to let him in. She gasped hard when it was all of two seconds from the time her hand touched the knob to the time his mouth was on hers and his arms were around her. She barely had time to pull his tie from around his neck and fumble with the buttons of his shirt before she was half naked with her back pressed against the wall and one hand cupping her neck. His other hand moved between her legs and fondled her through her underwear; something between a grunt and a moan escaped her lips. He smiled and kissed the side of her face, working his way down her neck as her grip on him tightened as the tension rose within her.

"You _sure _you didn't miss me?" he taunted, slowing the speed of his fingers, bare skin on bare skin now, and smiling slightly when she gasped and let out a genuine moan. He moved his mouth to her ear and gently tugged on her lobe.

"You really sure?"

She groaned and her head tilted back against the wall as her eyes closed. She would forever marvel at his ability to get her there so fast.

He grinned against her neck, raking his teeth lightly as he felt her starting to crumple beneath him. He had missed her – God, he'd really missed her. It was taking every ounce of strength he possessed not to lose it right then and there.

"You'resuchajerk." She managed to jumble together in a raspy voice. It was the best thing she could come up with in the moment that didn't resemble something akin to "I want you" or "I need you". She was literally aching for him at this point.

He chuckled softly, his heart rising in his throat as he watched her whimper and her muscles tensed beneath his fingers. He knew he was kidding himself if he even tried to suggest that he hadn't spent every spare moment of the last ten days thinking about her. Truth be told he hadn't missed the sex – or, he had – but he'd missed her more. He was sure there was someone in DC from eons ago he could've called up if he just needed to get laid, but it held no appeal for him anymore; there was only one person he wanted to cling to when they came apart in against each other.

He kissed the side of her jaw lightly before slipping his pants to the floor and maneuvered himself around them long enough to pull down his boxers and push hard inside her.

She clenched around him as soon as their bodies joined. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck as he steadied them both against the wall and moved his mouth to hers. He kissed her hard, pulling her lower lip between his and making room for his tongue to invade her warm mouth. She was close, very close; he could feel the tension building hard and fast and was grateful she really did appear to have missed him as much as he did her. He didn't think he would've lasted long enough if she hadn't.

She let out her loudest moan yet, convinced her legs would've given out in that moment if she'd been supporting her own weight. He swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to time a kiss just before she completely fell over the edge. He gratefully followed her, using his last ounce of strength to keep them from collapsing to the floor.

He grinned when he lifted his head from her shoulder, taking her chin between his thumb and index finger as he directed her eyes towards his. He pressed his lips against hers and sighed contentedly.

"Hi."

She laughed breathlessly, still shaking.

"Hi."

* * *

"Who was on the phone?" Michelle asked as she slipped inside the Director's office that had been occupied by her husband for the last five months. It was a favor to Bill that he'd reluctantly accepted after Michelle convinced him it was what she wanted. Despite everything bad that happened at CTU there was something stable about it. She still felt safer there than she had anywhere else.

"Bill." Tony leaned back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. "Langley says that something's about to go down."

"Do they know the source?"

"Southwest. They're trying to narrow it down now."

"It has to be Christensen supplying for it…I mean, he shows up in LA a few hours before we get this report…it's too much of a coincidence for it not to be." She turned her gaze back on him. "Do they know what the nature of the threat is?"

"Not yet."

Tony bit his lip awkwardly and Michelle's brow creased a little.

"Homeland wants to take him out?"

"Yeah…Apparently we're taking too long…"

"And?"

Tony's fingers dug into the side of his cheek. "I want to send Alex in again to make contact with him. This guy isn't gonna break under physical pressure and she has an in…otherwise we just wasted the last two months."

He slumped back against the desk and sighed.

"The point of this was to use Christensen to get to the people he's supplying for. Alex needs to go back in there…especially with this thing going down. I'm just trying to think of how to break it to Bill."

"Bill's reasonable." Michelle assured him. "And he knows what's at stake.."

Tony nodded solemnly in agreement before extending an arm and motioning for her to come closer. Michelle allowed him to wrap the arm around her hips and tug her to his body, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, pressing his cheek against her stomach and encircling her more tightly. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'll call her on the way home and let her know we've got some more chatter. We'll see if Langley comes up with anything else and we can have her set up another meeting…say she needs the deal taken care of sooner than she thought."

He yawned and pressed his mouth to her blouse.

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Mhm…" she brushed her fingers across his warm cheek.

"When's Rick back?" she asked softly, still wrapped up in his arms.

"His flight gets in at midnight. He called just before Bill…said he's dying to get home." Tony chuckled softly "I definitely don't miss having to do stuff like that…"

Michelle was relieved Tony's comment made it possible for her to smile without making him suspicious. She simply muttered her agreement and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Let's get outta here…"

* * *

"You want coffee?" he asked, biting back a grin when she entered the kitchen with sex-mused hair and his shirt on. Her exposed shoulder, neck and cheeks were a little pink in places from his day old stubble, and there was a bright red mark on one side of her neck from where his teeth had clamped down a few minutes before.

"Nah…" she pushed a blonde wave behind her ear. "I've had like eight cups since midnight."

He nodded, grabbing her by the hips as soon as she was in arms reach and hoisting her up onto the counter, despite her protests. Her legs dangled off the edge and he moved between them, closing his eyes as her arms wrapped around his neck and his cheek moved against her chest. He inhaled deeply and tightened his arms around her hips, placing a few quick kisses through her shirt. She smiled lopsidedly and tugged gently on his hair, tilting his face towards her. Her lips were slightly cracked from the dry CTU air, but her kiss was warm and he felt her smile against him.

"God, I missed you…" he mumbled a second later, his cheek resting against her again. It'd been the longest ten days of his life. Every day he'd been constantly checking his watch to see how much longer he had before he could go back to his room and call her for no particular reason. Just because.

She tensed at his words and colored. A second later the toast popped up and she practically leapt to the ground to retrieve it.

He hung his head a little dejectedly while she was busy, a hand on the back of his neck. One day, he assured himself, this whole thing would be sorted out and she wouldn't run away the second he tried to hold her. She always did that. Sex? No problem. But cuddles, kisses that were just kisses for the hell of it? Those left her with desire to put as much air between them as fast as possible. It was the reason for the fight they'd had the day before he left. Rick wondered if it was her or him – surely by now she had realized he hadn't felt a desire to touch anyone else in ages. She must know he wouldn't do this with her…act like this around her if he wasn't –

"Do you want jam or butter?" she asked, holding up a knife.

"Just butter."

They decided a shower could wait until they'd slept some, Alex having been up for the better part of thirty hours (minus the hour-long nap she'd snuck on the couch in his office before their conference call with Homeland), and Rick hadn't slept much on the plane. She shivered when the cool sheets hit her bare legs and moved to him immediately when he climbed in beside her. He certainly hadn't liked being a few thousand miles away when she was making contact with a known arms dealer; normally he was sitting in a tactical vehicle or hidden away in a room somewhere, wired into their conversation, and ready to jump at a moment's notice if he needed to get her out of there. He couldn't do that from DC.

He also couldn't snuggle up against her when they crawled into bed at night – sometimes just to annoy her and amuse himself, but most times because he felt better knowing she was there. He'd grown accustomed to having her smooth legs slide up and down his with his arm around her waist. In the morning he was used to feeling her warm body press into his and he loved the feeling of her mouth nuzzling into the crook of his neck to try to coax him into a few more minutes of sleep.

His mouth dropped to her exposed shoulder and his hand moved up her shirt and to her breast, flicking his thumb across her nipple and causing a shiver to run down her spine. She rolled on top of him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and his hands moved instinctively down her back and beneath the waistband of her underwear.

"Aren't we supposed to talk now?" he mumbled against her lips. She sighed, remembering the fight and consequential agreement they'd made the day before he left. They were supposed to talk about how what they were doing made the transition from casual sex to this: cuddling, kisses, the lying, the not even thinking about seeing anyone else…the rose he'd placed on her pillow one morning…

"Can we sleep first?"

The tip of his nose brushed against hers right before he nipped at her bottom lip, stealing another kiss. His hands retreated to the small of her back and she exhaled softly into his mouth. Eventually, his hands moved up the shirt to her shoulder blades and his fingertips caressed her muscles.

"You're tense." He commented mindlessly. "What happened at work?"

Alex's eyes closed and her head rested against his chest.

"Tony and I spent four hours talking to Homeland about making a move on Christensen. They're saying we're not getting what we need out of him and they want to bring him in."

His arms tightened around her and his mouth moved into her hair.

"So what happened?"

"We didn't really make a decision. They're reviewing the case. Tony and I both said that we didn't think he'd respond to physical pressure and _even _if he did bringing him in too early wouldn't get us what we need…but they want…" she bit her lip. "They found his family in Canberra and they want to put someone there…for leverage. They think that'll make him give up his contacts."

Her heard her throat tighten and poked his head down to study her expression. Her eyes were open again and they looked conflicted.

"_Karen _wants to put someone on his family as leverage and I'd be the one interrogating which means that I'd have to give the order to…" she lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"What pisses me off is that Karen should know we can do this without... We'll get what we need out of him without putting a three and a five-year-old in jeopardy. I know it's war and we have to do what we have to do but…" she bit her lip. "They're kids, Rick…they shouldn't be punished for who they're dad is. We shouldn't be putting a sniper on his family because he's…"

The conviction in her voice mingled with the thickness in the back of her throat. He knew what she was thinking…fifteen years earlier those kids could've been her and Claire.

Alex's breathing slowed and she turned around to face him. When his hand moved to push some hair behind her ear, she felt a pang in the pit of her stomach.

"We can get what we need and we can get more out of him if we keep going the way we're going and Karen of all people should know that…"

Rick studied her, knowing he had to choose his words carefully. Sometimes he thought Alex expected too much of Karen Hayes because of her position. Alex expected her to not have to answer to anyone and not to make mistakes.

"Al…" he bit his lip. "Maybe Karen's getting squeezed from up top…they have to have a contingency just in case something happens we didn't plan for. Christensen's a credible threat. You saw what his stuff did in London…"

She shook her head, eyes flashing beneath her exhaustion.

"We'll lose any hope of getting at his contacts if we bring him in now. Christensen doesn't pull the trigger..."

Rick's hands smoothed back her hair.

"How long are they giving us?"

"Two more weeks."

"Well then…" he cupped the back of her head. "We'll get something, alright? People are working on this around the clock and Langley's picking up a whole bunch of new chatter every hour. We'll get something out of him and then we can make a move…"

She bit her lip warily and nodded, her head moving back to his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're back." She mumbled quietly. He smiled and kissed her neck, reveling in the sound of her whimper as he rolled her beneath him. She laughed into his mouth when his hands slid beneath the tails of her shirt.

"Me too."

* * *

"She's not answering her phone, Michelle. I'm worried."

"So we're going to break into her apartment?" Michelle asked hurriedly as they moved towards the escalator.

"It's not breaking in when she gave us a key - "

"Gave _me _a key." She reminded him warily.

"Look, she's knee deep in this Christensen operation. He's been suspicious of her since day one…Do you wanna take the chance that nothing's wrong? 'Cause I don't."

Michelle hesitated for a second before reaching into the glove compartment and pulling out a handgun. She loaded the clip and shot a wary glance at Tony. He had a point.

"I'll try calling her again." She declared as they stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. She felt the weight of the gun in the small of her back now and noticed Tony's fingers twitching slightly in anticipation.

Alex was still Alex. She'd been fine.

* * *

"Shit…I left my phone in the living room…" Alex grumbled suddenly as she leaned over the bathroom sink. She pulled her hair back loosely, and used a towel to pat her cheeks dry just as Rick entered the bathroom behind her, slipping an arm across her waist and kissing the side of her neck. He wondered if she'd noticed that he'd barely stopped touching her the entire time he'd been there

"Go grab it then… 'cause I really need to sleep." He twisted her head towards him and cocked an eyebrow. "No more funny business."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away. "Not like you started it or anything..." She called over her shoulder as she moved towards the living room.

She was halfway through the entranceway when she heard the sound of a key in the lock. Her first instinct was to grab spare pistol from the drawer in the coffee table when the door pushed open and she came face to face with Tony. Every muscle froze and she stared at him and he stared back at her for what felt like a whole lot longer than the second that it was.

"Al…" he finally broke the silence just as the door pushed further open and Michelle came into view. Out of the corner of her eye Alex felt the color drain from her face as Michelle noticed the jacket hung on the door knob a few inches away and the duffel bag in the corner. She looked deeply apologetic now and Alex could practically sense the clogs working in her brain to try and get them out of there as quickly as possible.

"Um…hey." Alex tugged her shirt lower, covering her bare legs as much as possible.

"What uh…what's wrong?"

Tony was looking at her in obvious bewilderment. Alex was wearing a man's shirt with flushed cheeks, frizzy hair, and looking obviously frazzled. His stomach churned when he noticed the bright red marks on her pale neck, and had he stood a little bit closer, her swollen lips and soft eyes would've been hard to ignore. He hadn't known she was…

"Sorry…" he said without meaning it in the slightest. He did look a little embarrassed though.

"I uh…I called ya a couple of times. Christensen's back in LA and Langley picked up some new info on a threat so we're gonna head back to…"

He never finished the sentence – the sound of running water interrupted him, confirming _what_ he'd already suspected…not who though, definitely not who. A few seconds later footsteps echoed softly through the apartment. Alex's heart started to pound in her throat as she pleaded with every fiber of her being that the person would go back and wait for her to join him.

Of course, why would he do that?

"Al, what's…" Rick's head poked around the corner just before his bare chest and nothing-but-boxers attire came into view. He saw Tony first and they stared at each other in equal disbelief before all three pairs of eyes landed on Alex.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Tony's accusatory exclamation resonated around the room and Alex fought back a cringe. She brought a hand to her brow and pinched the bridge of her nose. There was no explaining this. There was no explaining why she was wearing Rick's shirt and he was wearing very little and was here - with her - at seven in the morning when he had told everyone else he was still in DC.

"Someone start talking!" Tony snapped.

"Tony, just relax…" Rick's calm, cool and collected voice came from her left. He held up a hand while his eyes moved to Alex who still hadn't budged.

Tony scowled and shook his head. "Alright, you - " he pointed at Rick "get dressed and get out here."

He stormed towards the door and this seemed to snap Alex out of her reverie.

"Tony!" she bolted from the spot she had been rooted to and ran after him. She grabbed his arm just as he was closing the door behind them and pulling them further into the hallway.

"Tony!"

"What!?"

"It's not - "

"It's not what it looks like?" he snapped sarcastically. Alex tensed and folded her arms across her chest.

"It's exactly what it looks like…good thing you didn't show up twenty minutes ago." She fired back.

The scowl fell from his face and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What…I mean…"

"_It just happened_." She said slowly.

"You know what he's like, Al - "

The door to her apartment swung open and Rick came out, hastily dressed in a wrinkled t-shirt and jeans.

"Alex, go back inside." Rick grabbed her upper arm and eased her towards the door.

"Excuse me?" she turned on him now and then back at Tony whose face had hardened.

"Just…don't argue."

"I think it's cute you guys feel as though I'm not required to be part of this conversation, but as it's _about me - _"

"Michelle will brief you on what Langley sent over, go back inside now!" Tony snapped again, his eyes on his brother now.

Her jaw clenched and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Alex, go!" Rick shouted now and her eyes flashed menacingly. She shook her head in frustration before turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her.

There was a moment of silence before Tony and Rick looked away from the door to face each other again.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tony snarled finally. Rick's eyes narrowed and he tensed; the defensiveness coming out. He said nothing.

"You're sleeping with _Alex_…you had to know this wasn't going to turn out well."

"How is this _any different_ from what you did?"

Tony stared at him. "Michelle and I aren't Field Ops - "

"And somehow that doesn't make one bit of a difference anyway - "

"We don't run operations together in the field- !"

"We've been doing that since Langley - !"

"And we weren't just sleeping together - !"

"_I'm in love with her!_" the words fell from his lips before he could stop himself. Tony stared at him.

"What!?" he snapped abruptly. Rick let out a deep sigh and shook his head softly before looking up from the floor.

"I'm in love with her." He stated softly. It was the first time he'd said the words aloud, though he'd been thinking them for weeks.

"This isn't just some…We're not just sleeping together…" the last part came out bitterly. "So whatever you were thinking I was doing just…you can't think I would do that to her…"

Tony sighed this time, rubbing the front of his brow. He didn't know what to say now.

* * *

"This is bullshit." Alex snarled as the door slammed behind her. "This is just as much about me as it is him!" she stormed through the apartment, Michelle right behind her, and into the bedroom. The blankets were still askew from earlier and she threw some pillows onto the bed, making some room for them to walk as she pulled her closet doors open.

"What happened with Christensen?" she asked after a deep, cleansing breath. She grabbed a pair of faded jeans off a shelf before moving to a black t-shirt.

"They spotted him alone at LAX. As far as we know he hasn't made contact with anyone yet. He's staying at the Four Seasons but he hasn't left his room since he arrived. The front desk says the room's under the name Rochester and that he's alone as far as they can tell."

Alex pulled the jeans on and found her bra amidst the mess on the floor. She ripped Rick's shirt from her body and clipped it on, throwing a t-shirt over herself before turning to face Michelle.

"Alex, I'm sorry about just - "

Alex waved away her apologies. "It's my own fault. I was the idiot who didn't keep my phone with me. I just…didn't know he was coming…" she scowled, reminded of the fact that she was being excluded from the conversation in the hallway.

"This is a waste of time. We should go in now in case anything changes..."

Michelle nodded and followed her through the door.

Two minutes later, keys and a bag slung over her shoulder, Alex entered the hallway.

"When you two are done, Michelle and I will be at CTU." She stated in passing, not bothering to look at either of them.

"We're done…" Rick snarled, starting to follow them towards the elevators. Tony grabbed his arm. His eyes locked on Alex's.

"Don't stop on my account…" she snorted bitterly.

"Al…" Rick reached for her only to have her pull away.

"Al…"

She ignored him, following Michelle to the elevator without another word.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Michelle glanced hesitantly at Alex who's eyes flickered to the rearview mirror more than was necessary.

"This guy's been two cars behind us since we left my apartment." She glanced warily at Michelle who had snuck a peak out the side mirror. Her heart rate increased slightly.

"Are they following us?"

Alex's teeth appeared on her bottom lip. "One way to find out…"

She made a left at the next set of lights and then another immediate right down a small side street, failing to indicate. The sound of the car's wheels on the pavement made Michelle turn around completely as they skidded into line behind her.

"They're still on us." Michelle informed her. Alex reached for her phone, never considering calling anyone else for a second.

"Almeida."

"Someone's on us."

Rick's chest constricted and his eyes flittered towards a still-brooding Tony.

"Christensen?"

"Probably."

"Shit." Alex heard Rick whisper her news to Tony before coming back.

"Where are you?"

"Westwood and Olympic. We just turned down some side street. We were trying to see if they were tailing us."

Rick brought a hand to his brow, trying to calculate how long it would take them to get there.

"Alright uh…I can be there in ten…"

Michelle nudged Alex in the side as if on cue, indicating to the rearview mirror. They were closing the distance between the two cars now that it was obvious what was going on.

"They know we're onto them. We don't have ten minutes."

Rick's throat ran dry. They weren't just tailing Alex, they were making a move. Whether they wanted _her_ dead or alive they wouldn't need Michelle. Tony looked nervous now, probably realizing what was going on.

"CTU could get here in less than that except…" Michelle trailed off. If CTU showed up Alex's cover would be blown.

"I have an idea." Alex told him quietly. "I'll call you back."

The line went dead.


	3. Feeling Lucky

Against the Grain

**A/N: **_I'm floored by how many people are reading this. It makes me so happy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! _

Chapter Two – Feeling Lucky

_There's a chance one of us will give in soon_

_I could ask, but what's an answer going to prove? _

_I try to get mad but the fever drops_

_My heart can't break 'cause the beating stops_

_Suck that lucky feeling right out of me._

_**-** **Feeling Lucky by Jimmy Eat World**_

_"Hey…" Rick pressed a hand against the small of her back as she fumbled with something over the Conference room table. Alex kept her eyes in front of her, tossing a folder in his direction. _

_"Surprisingly enough Bill didn't seem to have a problem with the debriefs getting sent over twelve hours late." She declared crisply. "Weird, huh?" _

_Rick tilted his head a little closer. _

_"I'm sorry." _

_"For what?" she pulled away and cocked an eyebrow. Her voice never went above a whisper, but the anger in it was apparent. "For biting my head off for forgetting something that didn't even need to be done? Or for poking around everyone in Field Ops trying to see if I slept with Luke? Or for being a huge hypocrite when I have my first date in over a year and you go every goddamn - "_

_"Can we just talk?" _

_"I'm busy." _

_"Al…" _

_"No…since apparently the only way I get to go on another date is if everything I might possibly need to take care of in the next week gets done in the next three hours… I don't have time to talk to you." _

_Rick stared at her. _

_"He called you?" _

_"A few minutes ago. We're supposed to have dinner."_

_She watched his expression change, though she couldn't quite place it. _

_"What?"  
His eyes searched the bullpen quickly and his hand moved to her elbow. _

_"I need to talk to you. __**Now**__." _

_"About wha – Rick!" she hissed as he pulled her quickly towards a back corridor on the way to Field Ops._

_"Where the hell are we going?" _

_He ignored her, tugging her further along the corridor. _

_"Seriously, you're freaking me out a little bit here…" _

_His hand had moved from her elbow and his fingers curled through hers. _

_"Rick, just tell me what you want to – mmph!" _

_She didn't have time to recognize the fact that he was going to kiss her until he'd actually done it. He'd dropped her hand, stretched an arm across her waist and pushed her back against the cement, all the while his mouth fusing with hers. She didn't have time to process that he'd obviously been contemplating doing this for a while now and her potential second date with The Cop had been the straw that broke the camel's back, or that any second they could be interrupted and it would be possibly disastrous for more reasons than she cared to count in her jumbled state…_

_She did think about how amazing his warm body felt pressed against hers, and how he knew her well enough to know how much to give and how much to take; she thought about the way his tongue tasted in her mouth and that she was so shaken from a single kiss she might as well have been limp in his arms; she realized that despite how nice Luke's kisses had been the previous night no one in the whole entire world could ever possibly meld against her like this and feel like this and it couldn't possibly be healthy to want someone this badly after just a few seconds of touching them. _

_He didn't apologize when he pulled away, just smoothed the pad of his thumb across her cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. The corner of his mouth twitched and he cupped her face in both hands, his body still pressing hers against the wall. She'd never simultaneously been so thrilled and terrified in her entire life. _

_"Come over tonight." _

_He made it sound like a request even though she knew it wasn't one. _

_"Rick…" _

_"I just…need to talk to you." _

_She sighed, feeling his warm breath on her face that made her pulse increase drastically. Goddamnit, __**why **__did she have to be such a girl around him? Alex Evans, field operative for CTU LA didn't become…just because some… _

_He kissed her again and she didn't get a chance to finish her thought. The fact of the matter was one kiss like this and every rational part of her disappeared. One kiss like this and it wasn't even over yet and she was already thinking about how she wanted more…how it couldn't possibly ever be enough. _

_When he ended it again she simply nodded, her whole body quivering because of his close proximity. On what planet did Rick Almeida grab __**her**__ and kiss __**her**__ like he going off to war? _

_For some reason unknown to her he looked worried…but not in the 'holy fuck, what did I just do' worried, but like he had as much riding on her answer as much as she did. _

_"I'll um…" her voice was hoarse when she spoke. It didn't even sound like her voice; it sounded thick and aroused and slightly breathless still. He was definitely going to need to stop touching her if he wanted more coherent sentences. _

_"I'm on 'til eleven…" she managed to fumble out, even though he knew he work schedule as well as she knew his. "So I can come over after that…" _

_His mouth spread into a smirk and her knees trembled a little. _

_"Good." He kissed her once more softly and was gone._

_Holy. Shit._

* * *

Michelle stared at Alex, a cold sweat overcoming her now.

"What are you thinking?"

"They're either tailing me because Christensen knows I'm CTU or because Christensen is getting nervous and getting ready to make a move…for someone else."

Michelle glanced over her shoulder. "What do we do?"

"Are you armed?"

Michelle's eyes widened slightly but she kept her voice level.

"Yes."

"Okay…hypothetically, if you were running some big terrorist conglomerate and you were being followed by someone you were doing business with…I mean, that's kinda a deal breaker…so what would you do?"

Michelle's breath quickened slightly.

"We're taking them out?"

"It's the only way to hold my cover." Her eyes moved again. "There can't be more than five of them in the car. We can handle that."

Michelle wiped sweaty palms against the legs of her jeans.

"What if he knows you're CTU?"

"Then…we'll figure that out afterwards."

Alex peered at her cautiously.

"You up for this?"

Michelle hesitated only a second before nodding.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

* * *

Tony and Rick opted for the stairs instead of the elevator, flying down as fast as they could and not exchanging a word before they got into Tony's car. Tony sped out onto the main road, calling both CTU and Bill to let him know of the situation. Both times he was asked if they should send in a Field Team (Bill was less of a suggestion than it was a demand) but both times he – reluctantly – told them no. Rick insisted Alex said she would call back and sending in a Team would only destroy her cover and put them both in even more jeopardy. Rick watched Tony's teeth clench as his eyes narrowed on the road.

* * *

They stepped inside the gas station and came face to face with the cashier. The kid, probably not much younger than Alex, smiled at them.

Alex bit her lip, dipping a hand behind her back as she approached the register. She had thrown on a sweatshirt from the backseat of her car before they got out. Michelle lingered near the door, glancing casually into the parking lot.

"Hi…" Alex smiled easily. "Busy afternoon?"

The kid shrugged. "Not really. You're the first people I've had in here for a few hours. Everyone pays at the pump these days."

Alex kept the relaxed expression on her face, slowing her pace as she got closer. When she was out of sight of the other car she clicked the safety off her weapon, simultaneously pulling it level with the kid's face. He went white with horror and held up both palms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell are you doing!?" the panic in his voice was obvious and he looked desperately at Michelle for help, she looked unphased.

"Look…take whatever you want in the register just d-don't…" he gulped and his eyes welled with tears.

"Are you alone?"

He nodded vigorously.

Alex lowered her gun slightly. "Relax, buddy. Just do what I say and nobody gets hurt. Good?"

He nodded, squinting his eyes shut as if willing the entire thing to be a bad dream.

Alex took her gun off him completely.

"Is there a back exit?"

He nodded again. "In-into the alley. We have to take the garbage out that way."

"Alright." Alex motioned Michelle away from the door, tucking her gun back into her jeans and ripping her sweatshirt from her body. The cashier looked too afraid to move, but Michelle kept her hand near her gun just in case. Alex handed her the sweatshirt and she pulled it over her head, putting the hood up to hide her dark curls.

Alex glanced out the window and saw that the car was now parked.

"They're not coming in?" Michelle muttered quietly. Alex shook her head.

"They're waiting to see if we make a move first. They'll probably do it as soon as they think I've left. They won't want to keep you alive."

Alex bit her lip, moving around the counter and glancing at Michelle warily.

"I'll be out there as soon as I can."

Michelle nodded, trying to contain her nerves. She hadn't done anything like this in years.

"Okay."

"You're sure about this?"

"I'll be fine."

Alex nodded, looking equally as nervous now, before turning to the cashier. She pressed her gun into his back and he let out a whimper.

"When they come in here you tell them that we started arguing over something you didn't understand and the blonde killed the brunette. Got it?"

The kid nodded, sweat pouring down his brow now.

"Wh-what are you going to do?"

"Pick up the phone."

"Why?"

"You just saw someone get murdered…you'd be calling the cops."

The kid reached for the cordless.

"Alex, wait."

Alex spun around to see Michelle pull out her key chain, a small knife on end of it. She flipped out the knife and brought it to the inside of her arm."

"Michelle!"

"There'd be blood if you killed someone." She inclined her head towards the kid. "Get me a paper towel."

"Michelle…"

"It's fine." Michelle hissed, sliding the knife smoothly along the inside of her arm, wincing slightly. Alex handed her the paper towel and she smeared some blood onto it, dropping to her knees and spread into onto the floor in large streaks so it would look like a body was dragged.

"Who are these guys?" The cashier stared on in horror, apparently not fearing them anymore.

"Just do as your told." Alex snapped. Michelle, on her feet again, met Alex's eyes.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Michelle checked her gun and tucked it back into her pants. "I'm going."

Michelle's heart was pounding in her throat as she pushed the door open and stepped out into the warm morning air. She kept the car from seeing her face, breathing heavily as she walked briskly down the street. She heard the sound of the car door slam shut after only a few steps and fought not to quicken her pace. Calmly, she turned a corner and made her way towards the alley behind the gas station.

Show time.

* * *

Alex felt the cashier shaking beside her and heard the door to the store open. She heard the safety click off someone's gun and readjusted her grip on her own.

"Tell me what happened and you get to live." A male voice hissed. The cashier started shaking harder, dropping the phone and repeating the script Alex had told him to.

Another weapon clicked and Alex tensed in her squatted position.

"He's just a kid…" the first voice muttered.

"He knows what we look like. We can't take the chance." The second voice hissed. The poor cashier looked like he might faint before they got a shot off.

Suddenly the first voice piped up again. "Where's the body?"

"W-what?"

"The body of the brunette. Where'd Evans throw it?"

"I…I don't know what…"

Alex wasted no time, leaping from her crouched position and firing two quick rounds. Both shots hit the men right between the eyes and their bodies dropped to the floor. The cashier reached out a hand to steady himself against the counter and started panting heavily.

"I'm a federal agent and I'm undercover." Alex told him hurriedly, moving towards door. "In three minutes call the cops and tell them to call CTU before they file a report. Got it?"

The kid stared at her bug eyed.

"Y-yes."

"I have to go help the other woman."

"Alright."

"CTU. Don't forget."

And then she was gone.

* * *

"It's been too long." Tony was anxious as they drove down the highway. The perspiration was accumulating at his hairline as thoughts of all the things that could possibly go wrong overcame him.

"They'll call." Rick took a deep breath. "They'll call when they can. And we should just...as soon as Alex gives the go ahead we'll find them."

Rick really didn't want to wait. He really wanted to go directly to their location and make sure they were okay, but Alex had asked him not to. He'd just trust her. They'd be fine.

* * *

Michelle's heart pounded in her throat as she turned another corner, the hood obscuring her peripheral vision. Her fingers tightened into a fist unconsciously and she repeated her mantra reminding herself to breathe. She'd never get used to doing things like this.

She heard the ground crunch behind her and tensed further. They were closing the gap. They were making a move. She wasn't sure how many were behind her… but she thought she heard at least two distinct sets of footsteps. Alex would've been able to pinpoint exactly how many were following her. That was the point though; if they thought they had Alex they would close in and Michelle just had to hope they wouldn't shoot her point blank when they realized the diversion.

Michelle reached a dead end and heard the footsteps behind her stop. She took a deep breath, turning around to face her followers.

The man in front stared at her when he saw her face.

"Where's Harrison?" He lifted his gun level with Michelle's face, using Alex's alias. She felt a chill run down her spine, fingers itching to pull out her own weapon.

She shifted slightly and two more guns were on her. Damn it.

"Who's asking?"

The man shook his head. "Look honey, you seem smart. Quit screwing with us and tell us what happened to Harrison."

Michelle shook her head indifferently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The lead man glanced backwards at the tallest of the three.

"Kill her."

A gasp escaped Michelle's mouth when she saw a blonde head poke cautiously around the corner. Alex's gaze found Michelle's and she nodded subtly, careful not to draw their attention and Michelle prepared herself to grab for her weapon.

The lead man had furrowed his brow and was staring back at Michelle.

"Really?"

"Those were the orders. Give Harrison a warning."

"A warning about what?" Michelle interrupted.

"Shut up bitch."

Michelle prepared herself to move, watching Alex time her attack.

The second man spoke again.

"I said kill her."

The lead man took two steps towards Michelle and aimed his gun between her eyes just as Alex sprung from her hiding position and put a round through the head of the tallest man. The man near Michelle spun around and Michelle seized the opportunity, knocking the gun from his hands when her foot collided with his wrist just as Alex engaged the third man…the youngest.

Alex drove her knee into his stomach and shoved him into the side of the building, watching him crumple to the ground. Michelle had finally unearthed her weapon when the first man tripped her, forcing her to her knees, gun flying out of her hands. Michelle winced as the man jumped to his feet, a knife in hand. He held it to Michelle's throat before she had time to roll away.

Michelle gulped hard, wondering if she could reach anything from the ground, when Alex grasped him by his shirt and flung him out of the way. Michelle scrambled to her feet and moved towards her weapon just as Alex moaned out, a patch of blood forming on her t-shirt. Alex's fist collided with the man's face, pushing him backwards. Michelle wasted no time pulling the trigger and the man dropped to the ground dead. She immediately turned her gun on the kid who was writhing and moaning in pain. Alex moved towards her, wincing slightly.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Michelle panted a little. "Are you?" Her eyes traveled to the bloodstain on Alex's shirt.

"I'm fine." she wiped her palms against her legs and moved towards their third assailant.

Alex dug the heel of her foot into his side; aggravating one of the injuries she'd given him. He groaned in pain.

"Why was Christensen giving me a warning?"

The kid groaned louder and Alex sighed exasperatedly, kicking him harder. He screamed and rolled onto his side. Alex crouched down, poking his chin with the end of her gun.

"Alright buddy, here's how this works…tell us what you know and you get to keep breathing."

"They didn't tell me anything." He pleaded, his phrases staggered. "I swear."

He moaned again and Alex rolled her eyes at Michelle.

"I'll give you a little tip," she hissed, watching the blood drain from his face. "You're only valuable if you know something."

The kid shuddered, still doubled over in pain.

"Some guy hired us to give you a warning."

"Christensen?"

"I d-don't know."

"Why did they want to give me a warning?"

"I r-really d-don't know. They said you were w-wasting his time…and they were on to you...said you were screwing with them."

Alex glanced at Michelle who was concentrating hard, trying to decipher the meaning of what the kid was saying. Did they know she was CTU or know she wasn't good for the $10 million she'd promised?

"I s-swear that's all I know."

Alex rose, using her foot to nudge the guy onto his back. He whimpered, shaking like crazy.

"You're going to get out of LA. Got it?"

He nodded eagerly, but his eyes squinted shut when Alex pulled her gun to his temple.

"Tell anyone you're still alive and the next time you see me I'll blow your brains out."

He whimpered again and nodded. Alex turned to Michelle, inclining her head towards the entrance of the alley.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

When they had emerged back into the daylight Michelle fished open her cell phone.

"Michelle?"

"Hey," she breathed softly. "It's over."

Tony glanced at Rick who was watching him anxiously.

"We're on the road. We'll come get you, alright?"

She didn't argue, for which he was happy. Tony listened carefully to the directions Michelle gave while Alex went in to check on the cashier. They had to be out of sight before the cops showed up.

"How long will you be?"

"A minute or two. Are you guys okay?"

Michelle glanced at Alex who was coming to join her again at the side of the parking lot. She looked fine despite the slash across her chest. Michelle licked her lips and nodded.

"We're fine. We'll see you soon."

* * *

The doors to Tony's SUV swung open less than two minutes later and his eyes immediately went to her, giving her the once over. Rick was moving quickly across the parking lot towards them and Tony picked up his pace to keep up. Michelle could feel Tony's eyes searching her for any sort of injury. She was fine…a little shaken up maybe, but nothing that a glass of water and five minutes to breathe wouldn't cure.

"You okay?" his glance moved rapidly between the two of them. Alex's t-shirt was ripped at the collar and was stained from the blood. Michelle felt a chill creep down her spine and brought her focus back to Tony. His hand moved to her elbow, squeezing slightly as he waited for a response.

"Yes." she told him smoothly. "There were only five of them following us. They can't have any idea where we were going."

Rick's eyes had locked on Alex's injury, but he said nothing.

"Christensen's gonna wonder what happened to them."

"We left one alive. He'll squeal. He'll want protection."

Michelle bit her lip.

"You should call Christensen," she told Alex. "Nip it in the bud. Maybe even ask…"

"If he's having me trailed he's getting nervous… he has something to hide. We need to get at his files before he freaks out again."

"We gotta get outta here before LAPD shows up." Tony reminded them carefully. He extended an arm to the small of his wife's back.

"You're okay to get to CTU?" he asked Alex warily. She glanced up at him curiously before nodding.

"Alright. We'll see you in a bit."

Out of earshot Tony slid an arm around Michelle's waist and lowered his voice.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Alex took the brunt of it."

She watched his head turn briefly in Alex and Rick's direction. Rick's hand was on her arm now and he was mumbling something quietly against her temple. Alex frowned, but nodded

"This is gonna get ugly." Tony commented exhaustively, his attention back on her now.

"What part?" she muttered dryly.

"The part where Bill finds out."

Michelle let out a hiss.

"So maybe…we don't tell Bill? At least not until this Christensen thing is over. No one needs to know."

"You seem to be getting pretty good at keep secrets." He commented dully as they reached the car. Michelle sighed.

"It wasn't my secret to tell, Tony."

"Well, since we're married I kinda assumed it was a given…"

"Huh…" Michelle pulled away from him. "I find that ironic coming from you."

"That was different, Michelle." He stated firmly. "That was a matter of national security and I was trying to protect you from the blowback."

"You're his brother and he asked me not to say anything…he knew what you'd think…"

"What?"

Michelle waited until they were both in the car before continuing.

"You're as bad as Bill half the time…" she bit her lip. "Worse even…because you know how he can be…"

"He said this is different." Tony declared as they reached the road. Michelle sighed.

"It is different. Do you really think if this was just another one of those…things…he'd pick Alex? Rick's not stupid; he knew this would become a problem."

Tony said nothing for a few seconds.

"If Bill finds out…"

"You can tell him I coerced you into saying nothing." A smile played across her lips and Tony sighed. "Today's gonna get pretty bad…just let them be."

"Alright."

* * *

Rick reached out as soon as they had been left alone.

"What happened?" he brushed a thumb across the stain and she flinched, eyes on the ground.

"One pulled a knife on Michelle. It got a little…anyway, it doesn't matter…it's superficial.

Rick didn't look completely convinced, but he said nothing else. Instead he leaned in, his lips against her temple.

"About before…"

He felt her tense beneath his fingers and his hand moved to the far side of her face.

"I just…needed to talk to Tony. It wasn't…it wasn't a good situation."

Her tongue ran across her bottom lip and her eyes lifted to his.

"This is my problem as much as it is yours." She stated coolly. "Maybe even more since if Bill finds out…"

"Al…" both hands were on her cheeks now. "I hate lying to him and it's been six weeks. I…"

She shook her head slowly and squeezed his shoulder.

"It's fine. Honestly."

He looked so anxious she couldn't be mad anymore. His face relaxed and a small smile started to form.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." She shrugged cavalierly. "Nothing I can't handle."

He smirked a little and pulled her lips to his, containing his relief.

* * *

They'd arrived at CTU at almost exactly the same time. Tony had instructed the girls to go to Medical. His command left no room for argument.

Rick followed his brother into the bullpen, though neither of them said much the entire way up. One or two people looked mildly surprised to see Rick was back sooner than expected, but Tony had simply waved them off with "he had an appointment" and continued on his way. Tony declared he was going upstairs to call LAPD and Rick grabbed a laptop, moving towards the Conference room.

Michelle entered the Conference room a few minutes later, instantly looking better than she had minutes before. The color had returned to her features and her dark eyes were no longer clouded with mild panic. In her hands she held two mugs of coffee, placing one of them in front of a grateful Rick as she sunk down into a chair beside him and gave his knee a gentle squeeze.

"She needs a few stitches," she told him easily. "She should be up soon."

Rick nodded, thanking her quietly.

"Anything new?"

"Nah. Comm.'s working with IT to get through some of the new Intel, but nothing on the guys fitting the descriptions you gave. It's a long shot. I'm just trying to get caught up on everything I missed when I was one the plane."

Michelle nodded thoughtfully, just as Chloe pushed into the room.

"I uh…I think someone needs to come take a look at this."

"What is it, Chloe?" Michelle glanced up at her. Chloe fidgeted, tucking a wisp of blond hair behind her ear.

"I was looking through some of the stuff Langley flagged…y'know…before you guys left this morning and there was this one phone call…" she bit her lip awkwardly. "This guy Malucci was in contact with Christensen."

Michelle and Rick exchanged a quick look before both of them jumped to their feet and hurried after her.

Chloe flipped open the screen.

"I've been decrypting it for the last hour. It's a bunch of automated messages. Maybe a text or an e-mail to a cell phone or something. They've all got different pieces of data about the attack so it looks like we're looking…" Chloe sighed a little exasperatedly. "LA. Sometime today. Still no idea what the nature of the threat is though."

"Is Christensen involved?"

"The messages were transmitted to his cell phone, and they were sent from somewhere in LA. If you can get me clearance to reconfigure the satellite I might be able to get something more exact."

"I'll get you the clearance Chloe. Do we have an ID?" Michelle asked.

"David Malucci."

Rick tugged on Michelle's arm, leaning into her ear.

"Malucci's either the guy who's behind the attack Langley reported…or he's the one dealing with the guys who went after Alex."

"I'll call Bill and get the clearance for a satellite repositioning. We can bring him in for questioning."

Rick nodded and she disappeared.

* * *

"CTU, O'Brian."

"Hi Chloe."

"Hi Mr. Buchanan."

"Michelle was asking about the clearance to reposition the satellite. Tell her I have the go-ahead from Homeland and you can start repositioning."

"Thanks."

"Where's Alex?"

"Getting stitches or something in Medical. She's supposed to be up here soon. Do you want to talk to Tony or Rick or someone?"

"Rick's back?"

"Um…yeah. He got back at some ridiculously early time this morning for some appointment."

"What appointment?"

"I don't know. I'm not keeper of all things Rick Almeida. Knowing him it was probably some sort cross-continent…sex…thing…or something. I checked the books. There wasn't any sort of meeting supposed to take place today."

The words struck a cord with Bill.

"Did he arrive with Tony?"

"No. All four of them showed up together. Michelle and Alex were the ones who got tailed and Tony said they stopped at her place as soon as they left this morning…"

There was a deadened silence on the end of the phone.

"What was that Chloe?" there was an edge to Bill's voice that hadn't been there before.

"Tony and Michelle stopped at Alex's place on the way home from work this morning because they couldn't get a hold of her on her phone. I guess Rick must've showed up to see…"

She trailed off, thinking the same thing Bill probably was. Why would Tony go to the trouble of lying about Rick coming back early to see Alex? Unless there was something to hide…

"When Chloe?"

"What? I don't know… I probably heard Tony wrong. I'm hormonal and delusional In fact, I've been meaning to mention to you that I might want to take my leave a few weeks earlier than - "

"Chloe!"

She sighed exasperatedly.

"I guess he must've been at the apartment too."

"At seven in the morning when he told everyone he was still in Washington?" Bill snapped.

Chloe winced, the pieces falling into place.

"You should probably talk to Tony if you want the details."

"I probably should. Get him on the line please."


	4. Sound of Pulling Heaven Down

Against the Grain

Chapter Three – Sound of Pulling Heaven Down

_I'm reaching farther than I ever have before_

_Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore._

_I may be some sort of crazy, _

_We may be some sort of crazy, _

_But I swear on everything I have and more_

_**- Sound of Pulling Heaven Down by Blue October **_

_Alex crossed her bare legs, watching the muscles of his back flex slightly as he stirred the noodles in the pot. God, he was so unbearably good looking and she was well…not. There was nothing alluring or mysterious or sexy about her… He was used to lingerie and silky hair and makeup and all she gave him was sports bras, freckles and a messy ponytail. He didn't seem to notice though. And even if he did it wasn't changing anything. As far as she could tell, he still wanted her…for whatever reason. _

_Sometimes she thought he might want her more than he was supposed to and possibly in a capacity that he wasn't supposed. Sometimes he did things that he just…didn't do. Things she knew he didn't do and had seen him avoid and even end "relationships" over. _

_Since when did he like to cuddle anyway? He used to complain about Sheryl snuggling up against him in the middle of the night whenever she slept at his place and how he wasn't in the mood to hold her when all he wanted to do was pass out. He'd insisted (even bragged) about how much better it was to fool around at the girl's place so that he could leave when he needed to and get a decent sleep. _

_And yet, somehow, she ended up spending every night with him. She'd get up to leave and he'd cajole her into staying, rumbling that he wasn't done with her yet and making her whole body shiver under his words. And then, when she'd make a point of shifting as far to one side of the mattress as possible to give him his space – and to prove she knew him better than anyone – he'd surprise her again; he'd roll his eyes and curl against her and grunt something about how he wouldn't have told her to stay if he didn't want to feel her against him all night._

_Come to think of it, she hated cuddling too. She hated the obligatory post-coitus snuggle that every guy seemed to think they had to engage in as a 'thanks for the sex, sweetie'. She got too hot and her soft parts got squished and she couldn't sleep all night because she was worrying about how she looked to them, and ended up counting down the minutes until she could get up and leave. _

_It took about three minutes of feeling Rick pressed up against her back the first night, arm slung around her waist, to realize it was either psychological on her part…or the guys from before had been (like everything else) doing it wrong. She didn't mind him curled against her – naked or not – as they fell asleep. In fact, she kind of loved it a little bit. If it got too warm they kicked the blankets to their feet and his hot breath on her neck made her forget she was supposed to feel uncomfortable with the way he caressed her breast and stomach lightly as they dosed off. It didn't feel like he was doing it because he thought he was supposed to…it felt natural. _

_Now he moved between her legs, dangling a noodle directly above her lips while one hand came to rest beside her thigh. _

"_Tell me if this is cooked." He ordered, his eyes remaining locked on her as she slurped the noodle between her lips. She colored a little under his gaze, but nodded. The hand he'd placed on the counter moved to her back, keeping his hold on her as he used his other to shut off the stove and dump the pasta in the strainer. _

_He moved back to her, his lips pressing against the soft spot beneath her jaw and sliding down to the crook of her neck. Her eyes closed and she sighed, excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach as she vaguely wondered if Michelle would be dragging her into the bathroom again in the morning with a compact in hand and remarking wryly it was like he wanted to get caught. _

_To her left his phone started jingling against the counter. He groaned and she bit back a whimper when his nose brushed against her heated skin just before he dragged himself away. His hand remained on her back while he checked his phone. _

_He shrugged, pressing a button to make the ringing stop. She frowned. _

"_Who was it?" _

"_Nobody…" he'd moved to the other side of her neck now and her heart was pounding in her throat. She was sure he could feel it. _

_It took a lot of will power for her to pull back and raise her eyebrows. _

"_Nobody?" _

_He laughed softly as his hand moved up her thigh and to the edge of her underwear; his mouth was back on her, just above the collar of her t-shirt. _

"_Kelly…" he sighed barely audibly against her. She moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed him away from her again, staring. _

"_Oh…" she lowered her eyes. "What'd she want?" _

"_Dunno…I didn't answer it, remember?" _

_She shot him a dirty look. _

"_Is she in LA?" _

"_Yes." Both hands were on her legs now and it was all she could do to keep from groaning. _

"_Well…call her back if you want…" _

_Now it was his turn to stare. _

"_What?" She shrugged. "So we're not…seeing other…" _

_The corners of his lips twitched. "Well I'm not…I don't know about you…" _

_She colored a little and shook her head. Of course she wasn't seeing anyone else. Unlike him, there wasn't anyone else. _

"_I…we just didn't discuss it so I wouldn't want you to think I'd get upset or…" _

_If he was seeing someone else it would probably devastate her, but she wouldn't be surprised. Rick was still Rick and she'd take him however she could get him…even if it killed her. _

_His hands moved to her hair, ruffling it playfully with that stupid, cocky, unbearably sexy grin on his face before cupping her cheeks and pulling her mouth to his briefly. Her heart fluttered. _

"_You're crazy, Yankee." His shook his head. "Even if I __**wanted **__to…I don't think I'd have the strength after you're done with me." _

_She blushed furiously but laughed. _

"_So no one else?" her voice was higher than it should've been. She cleared her throat. He bit his lip. _

"_Nope."_

_She smiled to herself. "Maybe you should call Kelly back and tell her that…" _

"_Mhm…later." Rick kissed her throat, moving his hands beneath her shirt. "I'm busy."_

* * *

"Almeida." Tony snatched up the phone impatiently off his desk, his head still reeling from what had happened a few hours before. Under different circumstances he might be okay with this…even happy about this. It was just a little hard to gauge all of this with a million different things happening and the image of a half-naked Alex who'd looked like she'd just been lovingly assaulted burned in his brain. That was hard to swallow.

Tony Almeida decided there in that moment if he and Michelle ever got around to having kids he wanted a boy. The girls always got him in trouble.

"Tony, it's Bill."

"Hey Bill, what's goin' on?"

"I just talked to Chloe…"

Tony bit his lip uncomfortably. "About what?"

"She mentioned something about Rick coming back early this morning for an appointment…what appointment was that?"

"He uh…look, Bill, truth is he just didn't want to stay at the Conference any longer. I know we were supposed to have representation there all ten days but you and I both know how the closing days of those things are…he just wanted to get home." Tony lied easily.

"Funny…Chloe mentioned you and Michelle finding him at Alex's apartment…unexpectedly I'm assuming…"

"I guess he wanted an update on everything that was going on with Christensen."

"That's true." Bill snapped. "You probably could've done the same thing yourself had he bothered to tell you he was coming back..."

Tony tensed, knowing there wasn't much he could say to that. Besides, it was obvious Bill had put the pieces together; lying about it would just dig all of them into a bigger hole. Instead, he said nothing.

"Damn it, Tony. What the hell happened?"

Tony sighed a little.

"When we got the update on Christensen Michelle and I were on our way home. I called Alex, she didn't pick up so we stopped by her place and uh…"

Bill swore on his end of the phone.

"I thought he was still in DC…"

"Yeah…believe me, so did I." Tony clawed at the side of his face.

"So they're…_involved_?" he felt weird using the word to describe Alex. It was so impersonal. He also just felt weird having this conversation about Alex…

Tony clamped down on his lower lip and nodded even though Bill couldn't see him.

"It would seem that way."

Bill took a deep breath, trying not to think about specifically what 'being involved' entailed with his niece…though he had a rough idea that wasn't helped by the fact that Rick was…well, Rick.

Bill shook his head abruptly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Until further notice, they're not to run operations together."

"Bill…" Tony began a little cautiously. "I know what you're getting at, but we're in the middle of this Christensen thing and - "

"And if District finds out we both knew and didn't do anything about it Hammond will skin us alive. You know how it is, Tony."

Tony winced. "Yeah…I know."

"You'll talk to her?"

"It's Alex's operation, Bill. She made contact with Christensen. He'll only respond to her…"

Bill bit his lip. "Rick's Head of Field Ops... We can find another way to get Christensen's information. He can be interrogated…"

"Bill…"

"If you or Alex are uncomfortable with the situation and feel unable to perform it effectively we can do it at Division." Tony scowled, recalling the argument they'd had with Division and Homeland a few hours before. He mumbled a bitter 'that won't be necessary' and bit his lip to keep from lashing out.

"Even if we use certain methods…there's no guarantee he'll be completely honest. We'd be better off maintaining the cover and…"

"Then they both should've thought of that sooner."

Tony took a deep breath.

"What if I call Jack?"

Bill hesitated. It was too much of a relief thinking of Alex staying at CTU throughout all of this for him to have considered Jack. The truth was, he knew she was better off out there with Rick than she was Jack Bauer. Jack did what was necessary for the good of the mission, and Rick had always been willing to jump through hoops for her.

But he was being the objective Division Director right now and he couldn't make up reasons to keep Alex at CTU just because he was trying to protect her.

"If you can reach him…"

"Alright. I'll let you know what happens."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hey…" Michelle pushed her way inside Tony's office. He was consumed with some document on his desk. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He still hadn't been able to reach Jack and god only knew how much time they had left.

"Can you tell Alex I need to see her when she's up to date on the Intel?"

"Yeah…sure." Michelle hesitated. "Did something happen?"

"Bill knows."

Michelle went white.

"How?"

"Chloe helped him fill in the blanks." His eyes lowered slightly to meet hers. "So you know what this means..."

"Tony…" she bit her lip. "Do we really have to do this today?"

"You know we do." He retorted bitterly. "I mean, it was one thing when only we knew but…you know what'll happen if District finds out."

"We can't finish this without her. She's the one who made the connection with Christensen."

"I realize that Michelle, and Bill made it explicitly clear we're to deal with this now and get Christensen by another means." Tony finished flatly.

"You know he's…biased."

"He's also right. If Hammond gets wind of this they're both done, and we can't afford that today."

Michelle looked as though she was about to say something, but he cut her off.

"Now maybe if you'd told me when you found out we could've had some time to figure something out… "

She stared at him incredulously. "Alex told me as a friend…I couldn't use that against them…"

"You had an obligation to report it." He stated icily. Her big eyes met his apologetically. "I don't even wanna think about what'd happen if Hammond found out you knew all along."

"Honey, I'm sorry." She touched his arm softly and his iciness faded a little.

"At least if I deal with it myself I can keep her here for today…" he stated flatly.

Michelle sighed heavily. "I know…you're right…I just…"

"We'll just get through today…" Tony hung his head. "And then I guess it'll be up to her whether she'd rather stay on Field Ops or stay at CTU…"

Neither of them said anything for a moment, Michelle's gaze dropping to her feet.

"I'm gonna call Jack. I mean, who knows if he'll make it here in time but…you're right. We need her today and I don't want to bring Christensen in for questioning. We'll find a way to put her in play…alright?"

Michelle squeezed his arm gently.

"Thanks."

* * *

Alex poked her head over Chloe's shoulder, trying to see what she was seeing.

"What do we have?"

"Phone logs. Some guy in Orange County was contacted by Christensen at ten last night."

"How'd you find that?"

"It only took like three hours." Chloe rolled her eyes, the pregnancy making her more impatient than usual.

"Whatever. It's done. I guess one of you will want to go get him or something…"

Alex shot her a curious look. Chloe was being weird…weird for even Chloe.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"You look weird."

"I'm fine. Stop trying to…interrogate me." Chloe got up to move but Alex caught her by the arm.

"What happened, Chloe?"

"Nothing!"

Alex shot her a look that suggested she wasn't buying it. Chloe conceded.

"So uh…y'know how you're like…having this thing with…y'know."

Alex's eyes widened with horror.

"Who told you that?"

"No one. I just…Mr. Buchanan started asking me all these questions about what had happened this morning…y'know…from the ambush. So I was answering them and it kind of…clicked."

Chloe flushed and Alex lowered her voice to a hiss.

"Listen to me very carefully, Chloe. What exactly did you say -"

"Alex…" Michelle touched her softly on the back and Alex spun around.

"Tony needs to talk to you."

* * *

"Hey," Alex breathed softly as she stepped inside Tony's office. He'd been studying some document as he paced the room and immediately dropped it to his desk upon seeing her, his hand rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Hey…I just saw this thing Chloe picked up on this guy Malucci…"

"Yeah well take note, because that'll be the last thing Chloe ever does." She folded her arms across her chest.

Tony winced and took a step towards her.

"She told you."

"Yup." This time Alex winced. "How bad was it?"

Tony sighed. "We uh…we talked and given the circumstances we decided that it was best to be proactive…"

"Tony…"

"If Hammond finds out we knew and didn't do anything we're all screwed. So as of now you'll be running tactical operations from CTU unless otherwise - "

"_You're taking me off Field Ops!?!" _There was no masking the rage in her voice now.

"This is an unique situation, Al. You're both Field Operatives and you're in a relationship and we can't have you being compromised in those kinds of circumstances - "

"I'm not compromised!" she blurted out fiercely. "We're not in a relationship…we've been sleeping together. There's a difference!"

Tony bit his lip awkwardly.

"That's not the impression I got."

"The walking into my apartment with both of us half-naked didn't suggest sex to you?" she snapped sarcastically. "Nothing's changed. It doesn't have to be a big deal…"

"He said…" Tony bit his lip. "He said he's in love with you, Al."

She stared at him incredulously.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah uh…in the hall this morning. And if that's the case then…"

"Then he's the one who's compromised, not me!"

"Al…"

"This isn't fair. Christensen is mine. I've been busting my ass for the last three months…I've been sitting across from the table with him cutting deals…you can't take me off this now, Tony. Not when we're so close…"

"I'm trying to get Jack in here for that reason. But in the event that he doesn't…"

"Rick's going to pull out Christensen and we're going to interrogate him…and everything we've done will be for nothing…"

"At this point, there's nothing else we can do."

She swore angrily and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"What happened?" Rick's face was filled with concern as she descended down the stairs towards the bullpen, fuming.

"Bill found out. I'm off Field Ops unless Tony can get Jack in here."

"What?" he stared at her. "How? What about…"

"We can't run the operation together so someone has to be sidelined and apparently they need you more than me."

"Damnit." Rick brought a hand to her shoulder. "I'm sorry…I'll talk to Tony."

"Yeah…good idea." She ripped her arm away from him. "Why don't you just remind him what you said this morning…that went over well. And while you're at it maybe mention it to Bill and Hammond…I'm sure that'll get me back on Field Ops."

The color drained from his cheeks.

"Al…"

"There's nothing you can do." She stated coldly. "This was always the way it was going to be and that was why…" a wave of nausea overcame her.

"This is not what this was supposed to be."

"What the hell does that mean…?"

"On…I mean…we…it was _just sex_, Rick. I… You don't…"

His eyes flashed. "I was just supposed to be using you to get laid because…that's what I do?"

She lowered her head to the ground and he scowled.

"Fine. Sorry I inconvenienced you."

He waited for her to respond and when she said nothing he stormed off.

* * *

Michelle glanced over at her brother-in-law from the passenger seat. They were on their way to Orange County to pick up Malucci and she was coming along in case they needed to decrypt in the field. It might've been a toss up between her and Chloe (though not really since Chloe wasn't exactly the most reliable in an intense field situation), but Chloe being five months pregnant had eliminated any other possibility. Much to her surprise, Tony hadn't said a word against her going, even if she knew he hated it. She had a sinking suspicion it had something to do with the way Tony and Rick had been silently brooding at each other since Alex descended from Tony's office. She wasn't sure if Rick was upset because Alex had been indefinitely removed from Field Ops or because it was possible she would be meeting with Christensen in a few hours and he wouldn't be there to cover her. Either way, Tony hadn't said anything when Rick informed him he wanted her to come with him to pick up Malucci.

She wasn't that worried. There was always a little nervousness that came with going into the field, but it couldn't be worse than what had happened a few hours before. Besides she knew that even if he didn't admit it, Rick's priority was protecting her as much as it was grabbing this guy. She had a feeling Tony knew that too, which was why he was willing to give a little.

"You got enough ammo?" Rick checked as they pulled down a side street a block from the apartment complex. Michelle nodded.

"I'm going in with you to do the sweep?"

Rick bit his lip and chanced a wary glance at her. "It's your call, Michelle. I don't want you doing anything you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable. Who knows what this guy's gonna have in there…"

"If I go in with the backup team that'll be another ten minutes that we might not have…"

Rick nodded. She'd given the answer he'd expected. Michelle always, always, always did what was best for the mission. Professionally, it was her greatest asset; personally, it got her in more trouble than he cared to acknowledge in that moment. Tony was probably losing his mind back at CTU. Not that Rick could blame him.

"You stay behind me, alright? Wiley will have your back."

"Alright."

He mumbled something over the intercom before turning back to her.

"We're moving in three."

Tony fidgeted in the middle of the bullpen, eyes glued to the monitor. Rick and Michelle were both wired into Comm. and Wiley had a camera on his vest. He caught a glimpse of Michelle in Kevlar with a gun clasped between her hands. Her dark curls spilled out behind her in a loose knot and she was directly behind Rick. Tony took a deep breath. If he and Michelle didn't leave CTU soon he was going to have a coronary.

He shifted his gaze when he felt Alex step beside him, face neutral as she observed the screen.

"CTU, this is Almeida. We're proceeding with Dessler in t-minus 1 minute."

Alex fiddled with her microphone.

"We copy. Backup's secured the building and isolated Malucci's apartment. There's only one heat source inside, but the signal's kind of weak."

Rick immediately picked up on what she was saying.

"How weak?"

Alex swallowed, chancing a glance at Tony.

"We're not sure he's alive."

"Damnit."

"The perimeter is secure." Tony assured him. "Just get in, get the stuff, get as much hardware as you can and get the hell out."

"Michelle, you good?" both Alex and Tony heard Rick over the Comm.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Alright…" Rick adjusted his weapon. "We're moving in."

Rick slipped into the stairwell of the apartment building, Michelle brushing against his back with her own weapon aimed and Wiley covering them. Once it was cleared he proceeded cautiously up the stairs, keeping Michelle within an arm's length…just in case he needed to get throw her underneath him at the last second.

They reached the top of the stairs and cleared the hallway before moving towards Malucci's apartment. Michelle shifted her hands on her gun, heart racing as they crept down the hall. When they reached the door Rick pressed a palm against her sternum to halt her. He motioned Wiley forwards before kicking the door open and ducking inside. Michelle followed Wiley close, scanning the hallway a final time before disappearing into the apartment behind the men.

Rick cursed from one of the rooms and she hurried to find him.

"What happened…?" she saw the pool of blood on the floor of the living room and the lifeless body slumped beside it. The man had dark hair and pale skin and a bullet wound in the back of his skull. He was curled into the fetal position on the floor in front of the TV.

Rick picked up his microphone.

"You were right, Al. Malucci's dead. Send in the backup team to secure the apartment while Michelle pulls her stuff off..."

* * *

Alex glanced at her watch.

"I need to call Christensen." She mumbled quietly to Tony.

"I'm still waiting to hear from Jack."

"I can make the call and worry about who's going to go in with me later."

Tony bit his lip, but nodded. Alex had to have a meeting with Christensen, but the idea of her going out there without an effective Head of Field Ops to coordinate the entire thing didn't sit well with Tony. If push came to shove, he might tell the powers that be to screw it and tell Rick to go with her. He had a feeling Bill would forgive him for that.

"Have Chloe set up to record everything and make the call. I got this."

She nodded and disappeared.

* * *

In ten minutes Michelle had made considerable progress on Malucci's laptop.

"He's been e-mailing Christensen for the last three months. The e-mails were also sent to an unknown IP address. I'd need to do the trace on that for CTU." She explained crisply when Rick leaned over her shoulder.

"Alright, fine. Can you tell what the e-mails were about?"

Michelle gasped a little as she pulled up something on the monitor, though it took Rick a second to realize what it was.

"They're blueprints." She stated quietly over her Comm. feed.

"For what?" Tony felt the knot form in his stomach.

"Dodger Stadium."

Tony swore and Rick straightened up.

"You think that's the target?"

"Wait…" Michelle scrolled further down on the computer. "Malucci worked as a custodian there under an alias…they must've recruited him because he had access to the building."

"I'll take that as a yes then…" Rick glanced around the room, ordering everyone to pack up.

"Any pattern in the activity?"

"The back and forth really picked up in the last few days. When's the next Dodgers game?"

"Today." Rick ran his fingers through his hair. "It's Saturday. They play at one." He snapped his fingers.

"Alright, clear out and let Forensics get in here." He touched Michelle's back. "Grab whatever you need to finish this at CTU. We're leaving now."

She nodded and slammed the laptop shut a few keystrokes later. As soon as she was ready, Rick's hand closed around her elbow.

"Tony, we're on our way back now. The target is Dodger Stadium…"

"I'll call them now."

"We'll see you soon."

* * *

Alex flipped open her encrypted cell phone that she used solely for Christensen's calls and began dialing. He answered on the second ring. Chloe had her computer open and was wearing a headset, archiving the entire thing.

"Ms. Harrison…to what do I owe the pleasure - ?"

"Funny thing, Dom." She hissed icily. "I had a little visit today from some men hired to 'send me a warning'…any idea what that was about?"

"Excuse me?"

"We had a deal." She snarled.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Really? Well then it won't bother you that some guys were tailing me and I splattered their brains behind a gas station in West LA..." She finished smoothly. Christensen flinched on the other end of the phone.

"It wasn't me, Lexi."

"You're either fucking with me yourself or you're dealing with someone else on the side so I would choose what you are about to say very carefully…"

"What do you want?" she heard the catch in his voice.

Alex waited a beat before making her request.

"Are you in LA?"

"Yes."

"Meet me in an hour."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible today."

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear…" Alex kept her voice level but she knew Christensen would be quivering on the other end of the line. When push came to shove he was just an engineering nerd who found a way to use his degree to his advantage…and kill a few thousand people in a single shot.

"We meet in an hour or today will be the last thing you ever see. Clear?"

"Crystal. Four Seasons. One hour."

"Don't be late, Dom."

"I look forward to it, my dear."

Alex snapped the phone shut without another word and breathed deeply a few times. She only hoped Jack would show up before they had to leave.

* * *

"Tony, tell me you talked to Jack." Alex gasped breathlessly, tearing Tony away from the feed from Field Ops. It was fine; Michelle was already on her way back with Rick. She was fine; he was fine…it was all fine.

"He's on his way. Why?"

"I'm meeting Christensen in an hour."

Tony swore softly under his breath.

"Damnit Al, why would you - ?"

"Because the Dodgers play in three and I'm trying to give us as much time as possible. We still don't know who's running the attack or what the nature of the attack is and I need his information."

Tony bit his lip.

"Where are you meeting him?"

"Four Seasons."

Tony sighed heavily.

"Alright…Rick will go with you. We don't have time to wait - "

Relief flooded through her a split-second too soon. A commotion on the far end of the bullpen made both Tony and Alex look up. Rick strode across the room, Michelle immediately to his right and Jack a few paces behind him.

"Look what the cat dragged in…" he drawled indicating to Jack. Jack nodded curtly between Tony and Alex, Tony's eyes landing briefly on Michelle before turning to him.

"Chloe'll brief you on the details but uh…there's this arms dealer Alex made contact with three months ago supposing to be a prospective client for him. Langley got word there was an attack going down today and it's likely he's involved."

"I just pulled a bunch of stuff off this guy's laptop Christensen is in contact with." Michelle explained. "It looks like the target is Dodger Stadium and judging by the substantial increase in communication in the last twelve hours it's going to be during the game this afternoon."

Jack nodded, turning to Alex.

"Where are we with Christensen?"

"I've got a meeting with him in an hour at the Four Seasons. This morning Michelle and I got ambushed leaving my apartment and I called him about it…our meetings are always the same. We each get one person for security and meet in a public place…"

Her eyes moved briefly to Rick. Last time he'd been the pseudo-security guy and now…

"I'll lead the team." Rick declared. "I can do that at least."

"No you won't." Tony finished flatly, feeling Jack's eyes upon. "You'll stay here at CTU and Jack will lead the team."

"Last time I checked Jack wasn't running Field Ops anymore, Tony."

"And last time I checked he wasn't sleeping with anyone inappropriate either."

You could've heard a pin drop across the bullpen. Michelle shot Tony a look of pure disbelief. Jack stared between the two brothers, saying nothing.

"Back to work." Michelle called firmly as the five of them moved into the Conference room.

"Division has made it perfectly clear you and Alex cannot be working on Field Operations together. You don't have a choice." Tony finished when they were inside.

"What about Private Security?" Jack reminded them, shooting a curious look between Alex and Rick but saying nothing more.

"I'll go in with her." Tony decided finally. "It makes the most sense for me to go with her."

"Tony…" Michelle spoke for the first time in several minutes. Her eyes pleaded with him and he bit his lip.

"No one from Field Ops knows Christensen's profile well enough to be effective. We can't take any risks." He finished sensibly.

"Except me." Rick scowled.

"Yeah, well you should've thought of that sooner." Tony growled under his breath. He paused briefly.

"Michelle, we'll need to get wired into CTU."

She rose slowly.

"Okay. I'll start getting those ready." Her eyes remained on him until the last possible second as she left the room.

"I'd better go get changed." Alex stood, glancing briefly at Rick before following Michelle out the door.

* * *

Michelle poked her head through the door of the men's locker room, watching Tony turn around as he finished tying his tie. He inclined his head slightly, urging her inside.

"Hey…" she gave his black suit the once over, her hands itching to smooth out the creases in his all black tie.

"Hey." He glanced around even though he already knew the locker room was empty.

"Your feed's transmitting through Comm. Chloe will have us wired into you and Alex on one frequency and Jack and Tactical on another. You'll have an optical camera and a microphone on your tie."

"Thanks."

She shifted a little closer to him.

"Tony…I'm…"

"I know, honey." He sighed exhaustively. "I wish you'd have told me but...I guess I can kinda see why he didn't." He smirked a little. "I didn't exactly react well."

Michelle smiled softly and stepped close enough to rest her hands against his chest. She exhaled, loosening the knot of his tie and smoothing out the creases before redoing it.

"This is all just a little too familiar."

She winced. The last time they both went into the field on the same day didn't exactly turn out well. It was times like this that reminded her why they needed to leave…and they needed to do it soon.

His hands moved to her cheeks, his lips tugging against her bottom one. The tip of his nose brushed across her cheek when he pulled away.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart. I'm just there to keep up appearances."

"I know." She shrugged a little. "I still hate it."

"Me too…" his forehead tilted against hers for a few seconds before he moved to pull his suit jacket on.

"So…" she began as he adjusted his cuffs. "You want to know the dirt?"

Tony smirked a little. "Just remember who we're talking about here…keep it PG if you don't mind."

Michelle laughed lightly and shook her head.

"He loves her," she said simply. Tony turned and quirked a grin at her.

"He told you?"

"Not directly…but it's not rocket science."

Tony's grin widened a little and he nodded.

"What about her?"

"She's scared out of her mind." Michelle slid an arm around his waist. "She wasn't expecting it to turn out the way it has and she's never had anything like this before. It's scary."

"So what do you think?"

Michelle rested her head against his chest and sighed.

"She knows what she feels and she's afraid of what'll happen if she admits it…like someone else I know…" she poked him mock-accusingly. He snorted.

"Maybe I should have a chat with her on the way over there?"

She shook her head softly, her hands moving to his hair and pressing his mouth against his a final time, pressing her temple against his shoulder when the kiss broke.

"Maybe you should just worry about coming back in one piece?"

He laughed softly and circled his arms around her more tightly.

"I think I can do that."


	5. The Sharpest Lives

Against the Grain

**A/N: **_Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewing. The plot for this chapter is probably one of my favorites because it sets the tone for what's to come…but I'm quite nervous about posting it actually. I really, really hope you enjoy it!_

**EDIT: **I just realized I forgot to add this in, so I apologize if I've offended anyone. This chapter does get a little more graphic (I won't say why and give it away), but it may even be bordering on an M-rating.

Chapter Four – The Sharpest Lives

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go, _

_You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow. _

_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands, _

_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo. _

_**The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance **_

Alex sat in the back of the Mercedes Town Car beside Tony. Jack was in the driver's seat wearing dark sunglasses and an all-black suit. Tony's attire was almost exactly the same. Alex shifted her legs that were covered in sheer, thigh-high stockings and she fiddled with her blouse. Her eyes met Tony's, who squeezed her knee.

"You clean up good, Almeida."

"So do you, Evans." He teased back. The truth was, that was an understatement. Seeing Alex barefaced with frizzy hair and jeans on every day tended to make him forget how different she could look done up. Her red lipstick and heavy makeup contrasted her pale skin and her blue eyes looked more intense than ever; she always looked pretty, but today she looked like a china doll.

Domenic Christensen was a very wealthy, very prominent arms dealer. He grew up in Texas and graduated from Penn State with a Masters in biochemical engineering. He had grown up in a life of privilege and maintained his lifestyle through his work. It was one of the main reasons Alex had been the obvious choice to put undercover: for the first sixteen years of her life she'd been no stranger to luxury and high society and interacting with people like Christensen came second nature to her. Alex had a vivid memory of her grandmother declaring that people could always tell if you "didn't belong". It was shallow and ridiculous and unfortunately true and Alex belonged…whether she wanted to or not.

"Guys…I'm turning down Doheny." Jack spoke clearly. Alex took a few slow breaths and smiled a little at Tony as they prepared for what came next.

* * *

"Hey…" Michelle came to stand beside Rick.

"They're getting ready to move in."

Rick thanked her quietly and picked up his microphone.

"Okay guys…Christensen's already seated in the bar. He's been there for the last ten minutes. Tac team's in place. Where are you?"

"We're pulling up now." Tony declared, glancing out the tinted window.

"Alright…Wiley you're good?"

"Yup. Surveillance is set up and Lewis is behind the front desk. We're a go."

A valet approached the door of the vehicle and pulled it open.

"Alright Al, you're on."

Tony stepped out of the car, nodding curtly to the valet and holding him to the side as Alex stretched out her legs and reached for Tony's proffered hand, her mouth in a firm line and her shoes bringing her eye level with him. His palm pressed into the small of her back and he tucked two rolled up dollars into the hand of the valet without a word.

They walked briskly to the front door, Alex's fingers smoothing over her skirt as Tony guided her inside the building and towards the dining room. Tony tucked his sunglasses into the pocket of his coat and nudged her along gently.

Tony led Alex into the bar area, finding Christensen seated at the far back. Christensen smiled curtly when he saw her, rising from his seat. His bodyguard did the same and Tony held Alex back, approaching the table first.

Christensen's smile widened when Tony gave him the once over. He was a good-looking man, early 40s, tall and a little lanky. His hairline had started to recede.

"My dear," Christensen inclined his head. "You always seem to have the most…thorough…protection with you…by now you must know it's not necessary."

"Sit down." Alex hissed as Tony pulled out her chair for her and she crossed her legs. Christensen obliged.

"A drink?"

Alex inclined her head in Tony's direction without looking at him. He nodded and disappeared.

"You look beautiful, as always."

Alex ignored him, leaning back in her chair, and folding her arms across her chest. She said nothing.

"You're upset…" Christensen sighed. "It's understandable, but I had absolutely nothing to do with the attack on you, nor have I been doing business with anyone else."

Alex still hadn't said a word. She just stared at him, her face contorted into a hardened line.

"Lexi, please…I would never cause you any harm." He leaned in a little. "There's no reason things between us need to…be terminated."

Tony returned at that moment and placed her martini in front of her. Alex took a delicate sip. She glanced at Christensen with mild interest.

"What do you have for me?"

* * *

CTU was tapped into the conversation. Jack and the Tac teams were on standby and the meeting was flowing without a hitch. Alex still hadn't gotten anything out of Christensen about the attack that afternoon, but she would. They still had some time and she would think of a way to get it out of him...

And then Michelle saw her. One of the security cameras they were plugged into shifted and Michelle saw her, eyes flitting towards the table where Alex and her husband were now seated.

That woman. From before. From the day with Habib Marwan and the day she thought Tony was…

"Rick…" she crossed the bullpen quickly to where he stood. Her fingers wrapped around his arm with an urgency that made her worry apparent before he even looked at her. He turned immediately.

"What happened?"

Instead of answering she tugged him towards the center of the room, ordering Chloe to bring up the camera.

Rick had only seen Michelle like this once before. The day he'd run into CTU six hours after the Cordilla threat had ended, knowing she'd led the team that went into the Chandler Plaza Hotel. He'd been hearing pieces of what was going on all day and she wasn't the first person he'd expected to see when he ran inside. He remembered hoping to God she was alright as he pushed through the doors of CTU, her fate unknown at that point.

What he hadn't expected was to find her watery-eyed standing in the middle of the bullpen, giving orders but not really meaning them. She signed a few things mindlessly before finally turning and seeing him and asking him quietly to follow her upstairs. To Tony's office. It never occurred to him something might have happened to his brother until she collapsed in his arms and tears fell through the soft cotton of his t-shirt.

The look she had on her face now was the same; disbelief and bewilderment rolled into one.

"Michelle…"

"That woman…" she stuttered. "From before. When Tony and I were divorced and he got kidnapped…"

Rick's eyes widened slightly.

"She's involved?"

Michelle pointed to the monitor at the figure with jet-black hair and ghostly pale skin. Rick's chest tightened and he took a deep breath before speaking into his microphone.

"Four-o-clock." Both Alex and Tony heard him and Alex moved first, crossing her legs smoothly as she pretended to listen to something Christensen was saying about his recent acquisitions. Her breath stalled when she caught the woman's profile. She vividly remembered seeing her face on the computer screen at Division that day…and again at CTU the next day when the paperwork was going through. Mandy or something was the name she gave them for the pardon…

Tony moved to take a glance but Alex nudged him under the table. One look at Tony and their cover would be blown. It was too much of a coincidence that she was there on the same day as Christensen. Was she involved in the attack for today? Supposed to be watching Christensen to see whom he was meeting with?

Tony was watching Alex carefully until Michelle finally spoke in his ear.

"Tony it's the woman who kidnapped you before. Who got a pardon from Logan…"

Alex felt Tony flinch beside her, but his face remained neutral. It would seem as though the situation had just changed…and not in their favor.

As soon as there was a break in the conversation, she smiled sweetly at Christensen.

"That martini went right through me…" she blushed apologetically. "If you'll excuse me for a moment."

Christensen smiled back.

"Of course."

* * *

Alex pushed into the women's bathroom, quickly checking the stalls to make sure it was empty, before grabbing Tony and flicking the lock behind them. His brow had contracted into a deep frown and he clawed at the side of his cheek, his demeanor returning to what she was used to instead of the monotonous security professional he'd been playing for the last twenty minutes.

"What are we thinking?" she blurted into the Comm. Michelle answered.

"It's too much of a coincidence. She has to be dealing with him."

"Can we suggest a change in venue?"

"It'll look suspicious and she'll just follow us. She's an assassin, isn't she?"

Rick felt like he'd got the wind knocked out of him. The woman was a trained assassin. She could've been there because the attack on Alex and Michelle earlier hadn't been successful. Maybe someone else Christensen was dealing with wanted to take out the competition…

"We have to pull out." He declared. "Let the Tac team bring them both in and we'll interrogate."

"There's no time." Alex argued.

"We'll get it out of them quickly..."

"You can't guarantee that." Tony interjected. "We'd be taking a calculated risk that we'd be able to get it out of them before the game starts…"

"Or we're taking a calculated risk that Alex gets her head blown off."

"I can handle her." Alex hissed.

"Alex, she's lethal…" Michelle stated cautiously.

"_I can handle her_." Alex insisted cavalierly. "There has to be some way I can get him alone…" she trailed off, her icy blue eyes narrowing on Tony. He shivered slightly under her gaze, not sure he wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Get Jack in on this." Alex declared. Michelle obliged quickly.

"Al…we can make this happen if we interrogate them." Rick insisted softly. "There's still the stuff Chloe's decrypting off of Malucci's hard drive."

"Has she made any progress?"

Rick bit his lip. Michelle answered.

"No. We've never seen anything like it before…"

"We can get it out of him in interrogation." Rick insisted, feeling like a broken record.

"You can't guarantee that." She repeated forcibly.

"Guys, Jack's on the line."

"I saw her on the video feed." Jack stated hoarsely. "Tony and I are both compromised. He has to get out of there and changing Security in the middle of the meeting would look suspicious. You're not getting what we need Alex."

"I know that." She hissed impatiently. "He's had that goddamn PDA attached to his hip the entire time…he keeps touching it and his guy hasn't taken his eyes off me." she ran her tongue over her lips as Tony murmured his agreement. There was something on that PDA that was important and he had a self-destruct mechanism wired into it – she knew from before. Any attempt to restrain him and he had to press one button on the remote in his pocket to dissolve the entire thing. It was like a suicide capsule for field agents, quick and efficient enough to make sure you had time to take it before anyone had time to stop you.

"How fast can you guys bug one of the hotel rooms?" Alex queried.

There was some mumbling in the background.

"Five minutes if we're just talking basic surveillance."

"That's all I need. Cameras and recording devices and a tranquilizer under one of the glasses…"

No one said anything at first. Tony was now staring at her incredulously.

"Al…" he protested softly.

"You read the profile." She hissed. "He'd respond."

Christensen the Womanizer was the other reason it'd been her who'd made contact. She'd been using her sex appeal since day one…now she just had to get a little more aggressive.

"No." Rick snarled. Alex wondered if anyone else could hear the catch in his voice. Tony could from the looks of it.

"You're not doing that."

"We don't have a choice."

"We can interrogate him - "

"We don't have time, Rick!"

"There has to be another way." Michelle stated reasonably. "I mean…there has to be another way to get him alone…"

"I don't hear anyone offering up any options." Alex finished sarcastically, masking the panic in her voice. "We've got about thirty seconds before Christensen starts to wonder where I am and we need a way to get at his PDA before he has time to respond without that woman or his bodyguard around…anyone have anything better?"

When no one said anything she spoke again.

"Get the room set up, Jack."

"Wiley's already talking to the front desk and we're getting the equipment ready. Give us ten minutes."

"Al…" she heard the subtle pleading in his voice. "Just let us interrogate."

"And use his kids? No."

"We won't have to. I'll get it out of him another way."

"There's no time!" her breathing had grown uneven in the few seconds it took him to answer.

"Damnit, Alex you're not doing this!" Rick finally exclaimed.

"I'm not interrogating him either!" she responded angrily.

"Al…"

"Don't worry, you won't have to touch me again when this is over."

The only sound to be heard was the crackling of the static in the feed. Tony's lip had curled unpleasantly and Alex was starting to shake from the adrenaline.

"Michelle, I'm going off Comm. Use the surveillance they set up."

"Alright." Michelle's voice was level, thankfully. Tony was giving her a look that resembled that of a wounded animal and she could practically feel Rick mirroring it. She focused on being indignant so she didn't have time to thinking about being nervous.

Oh god, she really, really didn't want to do this.

She waited a moment before pulling out her earpiece, thinking he might say something… anything. Just so the last words exchanged between them before it happened wasn't her being a bitch.

Alex handed Tony her earpiece and microphone, her heart pounding in her chest. His fingers squeezed hers gently when they connected and she closed her eyes.

"You're sure?" his expression was pained. She nodded, eyes still closed.

They snapped open a second later.

"There's no other way right…"

Tony sighed. "Not that I can think of. Not in the time we have, but…"

"Okay…" she cut him off. "Get out of here." She shoved him lightly towards the door.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, before grasping for the handle.

"Tony…" her breath quivered slightly when she spoke.

He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Don't uh…" she sighed. "Don't let him watch, 'kay?"

He grimaced and was gone.

* * *

Rick was conversing quietly with Michelle over the intricacies of what was about to happen. In the back of his mind he knew Alex was right but the thought of her doing that – unarmed nonetheless – was making him queasy. He'd just been arguing with Michelle over whether or not he should be present during the operation.

"I can handle it," she told him. "You don't need to be in here. If there's any pressing decision that Jack, Tony_ and_ I can't make between the three of us I'll call you, alright? Trust me…"

There was a mild commotion at the far end of the bullpen and both their necks snapped back in time to see Bill Buchanan entering the building followed by his assistant and a few extra sets of hand for IT. Rick felt Michelle's hand on his arm briefly, but she said nothing.

"Hey." Michelle glanced up when Bill joined them. "We didn't know you were coming."

He nodded gruffly.

"What's the situation with Christensen?"

Michelle hesitated. "There's been a complication."

"Another one?" His eyes moved to Rick immediately who finally looked at him.

"Tony and Alex were meeting with Christensen but…"

Instead of finishing the sentence Michelle reached over and pressed a button on one of the keyboards, bringing up the photograph from a few minutes before. Bill inhaled quickly beside her.

"Tony's compromised." He stated immediately. Michelle nodded.

"So is Jack."

"Are we getting ready to move in the Tac team then?"

Bill watched Michelle's expression change slightly.

"Wiley's putting surveillance in place in one of the rooms." Rick answered calmly.

Bill's frown deepened. "Surveillance for what? Tony's compromised; the operation is over. We're bringing him in…"

"Christensen has a self-destruct mechanism on his PDA which contains everything of value. He'll set it off before we get anywhere near him. Alex needs to maintain her cover." Michelle explained.

"We tried that already. That woman will know Tony's CTU in a heartbeat and will take them both out before we ever get near his PDA."

"We're getting him alone and they're pulling Tony out." Rick responded flatly.

"And how do you propose we do that? The woman will take her out the instant Alex does anything suspicious." Rick winced when Bill finished his rant.

"It's a useless play and it'll get Alex killed. Bring him in right now."

"Bill, we can't." Michelle insisted. "We have an idea…"

He stared between both of them.

"Well?"

"She's going to sleep with him." Rick blurted out finally, the venom obvious in his voice. Bill's eyes widened with horror, which then shifted to fury.

"How the hell could you let her do that!?"

"I was overruled. It was her idea." The eyes in the bullpen had turned on them and Michelle pursed her lips together.

"She reports to you!"

"Not anymore, Bill. Remember?" Rick spat bitterly.

Bill scowled, his voice still angry but no longer yelling.

"You shouldn't have let there go out there in the first place…you should've protected her!"

"Bill…" Michelle moved a hand to his arm.

"If I was out there with her right now _this wouldn't be happening_." Rick hissed back. "You were the one making up reasons to keep her at CTU and look what's happening! I'm stuck here and she's out there about to - "

"Well had I known you would have no problem authorizing _this_ I might have rethought my position."

Rick started to say something, but the look Michelle gave him stopped him. Instead he excused himself.

"How the hell did this happen, Michelle?" Bill's eyes were on Rick's retreating back.

Michelle sighed. "It was Alex's idea and we couldn't think of anything else to do to get him alone…no one ordered her to do it, but if she's willing…"

Bill swallowed hard, trying not to picture _it._

"You shouldn't be here when it happens." Michelle said gently. "I'll coordinate with Jack and Tony and make sure everything goes as planned. If things get messy I'll let you know."

"What about…?" his eyes lifted across the room.

Michelle tilted her head a little towards him.

"It's bad enough being her uncle…how would you feel if it was someone you were…"

Bill flinched at her words; there was no room left for denial now. They were obviously having sex.

Across the bullpen Rick ran his hands through his hair anxiously as he muttered something to Chloe. She nodded without looking at him…probably because he was making her uncomfortable. Uncharacteristically, he squeezed her shoulder gently before heading into the Conference room.

Michelle's voice brought Bill back to where he was standing.

"There's a computer set up in there if you want to be tapped into the feed." She told him quietly. "You can get off the browser when it becomes too…"

Bill sighed and thanked her, following Rick into the Conference room.

* * *

Alex returned to the table, her heart pounding in her throat. The woman was in the same spot and Christensen smiled upon her return.

"Your friend left?" he queried. She smiled sweetly.

"I decided you were right. There's no reason for such uh…formalities."

Christensen smiled, rising to pull out her chair for her. Alex snorted internally, making a point to brush her hand against his bicep as she sat down. This was going to be too easy.

"I was actually thinking we might continue this conversation somewhere a little more _private._" She leaned forward a little and watched his eyes fall to her cleavage.

"Do you have a hotel room?"

His eyes darted towards the dark-haired woman and Alex forced herself to slow her breathing. He'd never take her back to his own room.

"Unfortunately not." His brow creased and he glanced at his security guard. "I'm sure we could acquire one though."

"No need." She smiled again. "I have one on reserve."

Christensen smiled and waved away his security guard, obviously ignoring the furious glare the woman was shooting him from across the bar.

* * *

A quick glance around the hotel room told Alex nothing was out of a place. A bottle of champagne sat in the middle of the table along with a basket of fruit. She smiled, indicating for Christensen to have a seat. He settled down in chair.

"Drink?" she asked, grabbing the bottle by the neck.

"I can pour my own." He said easily, starting to rise. Alex snorted.

"If you insist. You wouldn't want me taking advantage of your or anything…"

She watched his eyes cloud over and he started to smirk.

"Pour the drinks, Lexi."

She stepped towards the small counter, finding both glasses already sitting upright and a small pill sitting in the bottom of one. She popped the cork, the fizzing of the champagne masking the sound of the pill dissolving.

Alex moved towards Christensen, dipping over to hand him his drink with a devilish grin on her face. The feeling of nausea in the pit of her stomach was worse than ever now, but she ignored it, hoping to give him a view of her bra as she placed the drink in his hand.

He smiled back at her, holding up his glass as she slid onto the bed and hiked her skirt up a little.

"To our future partnership."

Alex reached over to clink their glasses together and allow the liquid to slip down her throat. She was hoping the alcohol might ease her nerves just enough to get her through this.

She ordered herself to stop thinking about it and took another sip of her champagne, and another. Only a few words were exchanged between them as Christensen worked to keep up. He probably just thought she was drinking in preparation for what they were about to engage him…she hoped that was what he thought.

When the glasses were empty she reached for the bottle. The tranquilizer would start taking effect in a few minutes. Her eyes dropped ever so subtly to his PDA, resting in a holster on his hip.

* * *

"What's she doing?" Bill asked, a hint of anxiety in his voice. Any beef he had with Rick was being overlooked on the grounds of them both being in an uncomfortable position. Rick's face had contorted into a scowl that showed no sign of letting up.

"They're just talking. He hasn't said anything yet…"

Rick's eyes widened suddenly and Bill moved towards the computer.

"What happened?"

"He's on the bed with her now." Rick growled when Christensen's hand landed on her knee for a second. Bill gritted his teeth.

"That's a little twisted." Chloe blurted out as she waddled into the Conference room.

"Go away, Chloe."

"Seriously, Michelle sent me in here to tell you guys we have everything under control…hint, hint you don't need to be watching your…I mean that's sick. Who chooses to see something like that? It's like catching someone cheating. You can never look at them the same way when it's over…only it's worse because you're gonna watch…like, ew. Just ew. "

"No one asked for your opinion." Rick retorted.

"I mean obviously she wouldn't want you to watch." Chloe ignored him. "It's not like you'd ever be able to have sex with her after if you saw this."

Rick watched Bill wince painfully as he swallowed the thickness in his throat. Chloe sighed impatiently.

"Fine. Whatever. Don't care what I think. I just thought you should know that Tony told Michelle that _Alex_ asked him to make sure you didn't watch." She looked exactly at Rick when she spoke.

"Kinda seems like she might appreciate it now. I mean…this has gotta suck for her, right?"

Rick turned to Bill who was obviously considering this carefully. Rick bit his lip, glancing at the screen again. They were still on the bed, but it seemed like the distance between them had closed significantly in a few seconds. He gulped hard and hesitated a second before closing the browser.

Bill exhaled while he quietly told Chloe to get out and both men slumped back in their chairs, having nothing to look at now but each other. This was going to be the longest however many minutes of his life.

* * *

"You really are stunning, Lexi." Christensen commented after their second glass, slurring a little. Alex smirked.

"Thanks." She snorted, shifting a little on the bed.

"I mean it!" he insisted teasingly, taking her glass from her hand and putting them both on the table. His eyes were getting a little blurry now.

She beamed, leaning in close so his face was near her neck.

"I'm sure you do…I still feel like you're keeping secrets from me." She whispered. His breath caught in his throat.

"What kind of secrets?"

Alex pulled back abruptly.

"I don't know, Dom. You tell me."

He grinned a little, inhibitions lowered already.

"I might be dealing with…someone else. I'm a popular man, my dear."

She smiled knowingly, her hand caressing the inside of his thigh now and feeling him stiffen a little when she moved slowly inwards.

"I can tell." Her tongue poked through her lips. His eyes hadn't left her now. "Anyone I know?"

Christensen shook his head. "I don't think so. It's a gentleman…older. He was responsible for coordinating the bombing attacks in London and Milan a few months ago. Apparently a lot of governments have screwed him over in the past so he's making up for that now. My…artillery seems to be satisfying his needs."

He was starting to get too drowsy. She needed to act fast.

"You look a little sleepy there, Dom. You're not gonna pass out on me are you?"

Her hand moved to cup him gently and he hissed then and groaned when she started moving her hand a little down his length.

"Of course not."

She smiled seductively. "Gimme a minute."

Alex slipped off the bed quickly and darted into the bathroom, leaving Christensen with his partially hardened penis leaning back on his elbows on the bed. Her breathing became ragged and she leaned over the bathroom mirror. Suddenly, she wasn't sure this was going to work anymore. She hadn't learned anything she didn't already know and he was starting to pass out before her very eyes. She had to work faster if there was going to be a point to this whole charade.

Pulling her hair out of its knot and undoing an extra button on her shirt, Alex kicked off her heels and returned to the main room. She shuddered internally when Christensen ran her over with a lecherous look.

Alex inhaled and wasted no time moving into his lap. She pressed her lips against his, slipping her tongue between them and he groaned into her mouth.

"So it was your stuff this guy used in London?" She muttered, licking her way down his throat. He nodded eagerly.

"Huh…" she pulled back, her hands squeezing his arms as she shifted against him. "I'm impressed."

He grinned and his mouth moved to her neck. She couldn't think about it. She couldn't think about the way his hands felt beneath her skirt and how he squeezed her ass or the way they trailed up her blouse and cupped her breasts through her bra. She threw in a few moans and groans for good measure, trying to focus not on what was physically happening but on getting what she needed. There would be a point to this, so help her god.

He mumbled some endearments against her skin, her blouse gone now and his hand teasing the clip of her bra. Her mouth moved to his shoulder and she nipped at it gently.

It was then that he noticed her fresh stitches. He pushed her away with a frown.

"What happened there?"

"Your assholes did that to me this morning." She snarled, her teeth against his skin again as she tugged his shirt over his head.

"It wasn't me, it was Rochester."

Her heart stopped.

"Rochester?"

"Mhm…" he groaned as she rubbed against him, tugging her ear into his mouth.

"He's the one from the bombings. Has something else planned for today, in fact. That's why I'm back in LA."

She moaned, not wanting to interrupt his flow of information. Her hands slid down to the waistband of his pants. Christensen laughed when she touched the PDA.

"Be careful, Lexi. That's my life you've got there."

"Really…" she grinded harder against him. "Wouldn't have guessed."

"Well…" he panted. "There are encryption keys in there for some info on my friend's computer. Precautionary you see. No one would ever realize the encryption fits. You'd never think to try it on anything."

"Smart." She licked his lower lip. "Who's the friend?"

"He lives nearby. He's been helping me consolidate information with…" he yawned. "Rochester."

He'd finally removed her bra and his hands caressed her naked breasts. She gasped and arched into him when his mouth landed on her nipple. He moved to the other one and then up her throat.

"And what about you, Lexi? Any prospective targets?"

Alex didn't answer, shoving him back against the mattress and moving long enough to yank off his pants and boxers. She pulled down her skirt and underwear in the same manner.

"You talk too much." She snapped, pushing him back against a pillow…

* * *

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat, relieved the angle Wiley had set the cameras at seemed to make it unnecessary for him to see anything he really, really didn't want to see. Jack shifted between cameras multiple times, always keeping one eye on the woman from before…at the bar. She hadn't moved from her table yet but she was fidgeting a little more than she had been.

"So Alex and Rick?" Jack queried. Wiley neck snapped upwards so quickly he might've gotten whiplash and one of the new guys sitting in the driver's seat spun around. Tony didn't acknowledge them.

"Yup." He stated simply, his lip curling when he saw the woman again.

"How long?"

"Dunno. Just found out."

Jack studied him carefully for a few seconds before turning his eyes back to the screen.

* * *

It was over quickly thanks to Alex clenching her muscles hard a few times and moaning enough to draw Christensen into his orgasm. Bile rose in her throat when he spilled into her and they stilled, but she choked it back down. In the time it had taken Alex to get out of bed and throw her bra and underwear back on Christensen had finally succumbed to the tranquilizer. She fished a small USB out of her clutch and fumbled around on the floor for the pants he'd been wearing in search of the PDA he'd never gotten around to taken off.

Her fingers moved quickly once she'd popped in the USB, hoping she remembered how to do this properly. The data transfer was supposed to take a few minutes but it wouldn't be difficult. It would likely be encrypted but that was something they could deal with at CTU.

Sighing, Alex ran her fingers through her sex mused hair and watched the screen of the PDA carefully for any indication that something was wrong. She just wanted to be done with this.

The thought that _he_ might not be able to look at her the same way when she returned nearly brought her to her knees. It was one thing to be assaulted or abused by some antagonist but to willingly…

She hadn't had a choice. Rick knew that. He had to know that.

* * *

Jack blinked twice at the monitor, wondering how in the world he could've possibly missed it. Tony saw the look of dread overcome him.

"What's wrong?" he looked anxious.

"The woman's not at the bar anymore." Jack leapt to his feet and Tony joined him. He took his eyes off the monitor for all of two seconds and the table was empty.

"She's moving, Michelle…" Jack called into his microphone. "We're pulling Alex out of there."

* * *

Alex glanced briefly at the bedside clock, wondering how much longer this could possibly take. Michelle had suggested no more than a minute or two. Christensen was still under, drooling into the pillow she'd shoved him onto not long before. She cringed internally, keeping her eye on Christensen and her body mistakenly angled away from the front door for seconds too long. She didn't hear it creep open and she didn't sense something was wrong until the weight on the carpet shifted an instant before the barrel of a gun pressed into the back of her skull. A hammer clicked back as Alex's muscles contracted.

"Drop it, Evans." The female voice hissed.


	6. Famous Last Words

Against the Grain

**A/N: **_As always, thanks so much to those who reviewed. It definitely gives me motivation to keep going! _

Chapter Five – Famous Last Words

_So many bright lights they cast a shadow, but can I speak? _

_Well, is it hard understanding, I'm incomplete? _

_A life that's so demanding, I get so weak. _

_A love that's so demanding, I can't speak. _

_**- Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance**_

Alex felt more than heard the woman's smooth, even breaths. Her fingers toyed with the USB in her hand that had just finished downloading.

The woman dug the gun further into her skull.

"You heard me." She said monotonously. "Hand it over."

Alex sighed in mock exasperation and stuck the hand holding the device behind her head. The woman snatched it from between her fingers.

"Good. Now get on your knees."

Alex obliged exasperatedly, taking her sweet time as she dropped to the rug below. Her shirt and skirt lay in a pile within arm's reach, but there was nothing to defend herself with. If the woman wanted her dead she would be dead.

"It might be easier if you pulled the trigger." Alex remarked sardonically.

"Shut up." The woman snarled. The gun pulled back ever-so slightly but enough for Alex to notice, and the carpet shifted again, the woman only a few inches from her now.

Alex seized her opportunity, swinging a leg out beneath her and knocking the woman's feet out from under her. The gun fired, but in a struggle to retain her balance the bullet only ended up in the wall. Alex leapt to her feet, driving her knee into the Mandy's stomach and grabbing the wrist that held the gun. Mandy tried to push back, her knee coming up, but it was blocked. Alex kneed her again, bashing her hand against the wall until the gun clattered to the floor. Alex threw a punch to the side of Mandy's jaw so she fell backwards, and allowed Alex time to reach for the lost gun for herself. Whipping it in front of Mandy she pressed it directly into her temple; Mandy's long, dark hair obscured her bright eyes, blood trickling down her white jaw.

Mandy remarked with a smirk. "It wouldn't be very smart to kill me now, would it Agent Evans?"

"I'm not the one who lost my gun." Alex hissed back. Standing so close to her captive had been a rookie mistake that no trained assassin could possibly make. When you were shooting someone a point-blank range the last thing you did was get close enough for them to grab you. You stepped back and pulled the trigger…which meant that whoever this woman worked for didn't want Alex dead.

The hotel room burst open and Tony and Jack came flooding in. Tony was at her side immediately, Jack coming to stand across from Mandy.

Alex stepped back a little, gun still poised at her assailant.

"Hands against the wall."

Mandy rolled her eyes, but obliged. Jack moved forward immediately, patting her down and removing the USB. He pocketed it and removed a pair of handcuffs from behind his back and placed them on her, spinning her back around to face them.

"Get Christensen." Tony reminded them, casting a disgusted glance at the man in the bed. Jack nodded as the Mandy's eyes moved across the room.

"Hi Tony." She smiled sweetly. "How's your wife? Or wait…" she furrowed her brow. "Wife or ex-wife or…how does that work?"

Alex snarled at her to shut up just as other members of the Field Team entered the room. Wiley scanned the area, going to help Jack drag an already handcuffed Christensen to his feet as Lewis and two other guys grabbed Mandy.

"Get her out of here." Alex ordered. Lewis nodded and they disappeared.

Tony tucked his weapon behind his back, pulling his suit jacket from his body, tugging it around Alex and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Guys, we're taking him down to Transport." Jack said.

"Alright…we'll be down in a minute."

The door closed and Alex turned a little reluctantly to face what would only be her first round 'what the hell were you thinkings' and anguished expressions.

"You alright?" Tony asked gently, obviously concerned and looking almost apologetic. She nodded, the nausea returning again as she recognized the uncomfortable, sticky feeling between her legs. He ran a hand down her arm reassuringly.

"Get dressed and we'll get outta here," was all he said, and relief flooded through her. She loved him for leaving it at that.

* * *

"What happened?" Rick didn't even bother to mask the panic in his voice as he approached Michelle in the middle of the bullpen. Bill was right behind him.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Michelle assured him easily. "The woman broke into the room but it's under control. They restrained her."

Rick breathed softly and brought a hand to his brow.

"They're both in custody."

"So it went…as it expected?" Bill asked softly. Rick lowered his eyes to the ground when Michelle nodded.

"Apparently there's an encryption key on the PDA that's probably for the stuff we pulled out of Malucci's place. We also know someone named Rochester is behind the attack today…and the bombings in London and Milan. Chloe's looking him up now. Everyone should be back in a few minutes. "

Michelle watched with a small amount of amusement as both Rick and Bill nodded simultaneously without even realizing it.

* * *

The car ride over had been torture. Sitting in the passenger seat of the Mercedes this time Alex had flipped on dark glasses and tilted her head against the cool window. The only time Tony broke the silence was to call Michelle and tell her they were on their way. Alex was left entirely alone with her thoughts and almost wishing the car ride could last forever. She didn't know if she wanted to face what was on the other side of the doors of CTU.

The only acknowledgement Tony gave of her was several quick glimpses in her direction and a random squeeze of her hand when they hit a stoplight. More than once on the elevator ride up to the floor did Alex wonder if he had a better gauge of what was about to happen than she did. Oh god, she was nervous.

The bullpen was full when they walked in. Michelle and Bill moved quickly towards them, but Alex's gaze went to Rick. He was watching her carefully, but obviously not making a move to approach. She realized in that instant she wanted absolutely nothing but to sink into him; to tell him she was sorry and she really only did it because she had to and she'd never felt more disgusted with herself in her entire life. Every bad feeling she'd suppressed to get through the entire ordeal was coming to the surface now that it was over. The things she'd said…the way she acted…as the images floated through her head she had a hard time recognizing those things as being done by her. It hadn't sounded like her or felt like something she would do, it was like having an out of body experience.

What Alex _didn't_ want was Bill there being so Bill-like and trying to comfort her with the rest of CTU looking on.

"Oh god, Aly…" He enveloped her in a bear hug, obviously unconcerned with anyone else. She finally turned her head towards him, patting him briskly on the back.

"I'm fine." She told him. "Honestly."

Bill pulled away with an anxious look on his face.

"You should get to Medical…Chloe and Michelle are already working on decrypting the Intel…"

"Fine. I will. I just…"

"Damnit Alex, what the hell were you thinking?" He exclaimed finally, the anger diluted by his relief she was alright. Alex winced a little, knowing Rick could hear everything.

"We could've interrogated."

"Not in the time we had." She said flatly.

"You could've been - "

"I know that!" her cheeks flushed. "It's done…can we just not…" he wasn't angry with _her_.

Bill shook his head in disbelief, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her brow.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine," she fidgeted a little.

"I think I'll just…go get changed." She took a few steps backwards before disappearing around the corner.

Bill excused himself as soon as Alex left, saying he wanted to call the Stadium and see how the evacuation protocols were coming along, leaving Tony and Michelle alone in the center of CTU.

Tony wrapped an arm across his wife's shoulders and kissed her temple. Before it was something he never would've done so publically, but he didn't have it in him to care now.

"You okay?"

Michelle sighed softly and leaned into him.

"Yeah. It was just…a bit of a shock."

Tony squeezed her a little tighter, his face in her hair.

"Tell me about it."

"Are you going to interrogate her?"

Tony bit his lip. "Maybe. Alex wants to do Christensen herself and we might need Rick to head to the Stadium or to make a pick up, so…"

Michelle nodded understandingly, a hint of worry behind her composed demeanor.

"It'll be fine." he assured her easily. She brushed her hand across his cheek.

"Alex was okay?"

Tony snorted. "Alex kicked her ass. I'm just sorry I missed it."

Michelle smiled in return, suddenly remembering the file in her hands.

"I uh…" she lowered his eyes. "I may have had a little research done on her back when I was at Division after…"

She pressed it into his hands. "There's a few things in there you might be able to use."

"Thanks." He shot her a curious look as he leafed through the papers. "Pretty thorough, Michelle."

She contained a slight smirk.

"Well um…" she leaned in. "My right hook may not be as good, but I have my own ways of kicking some ass."

Tony laughed softly and nuzzled her cheek.

"I believe you."

She managed a weak grin before pulling away.

"I guess I'll be the one observing Christensen." She sighed. He didn't think it was a good idea to have Rick observing Alex, nor did he particularly want Michelle on the other side of the glass with him. He had a feeling either way it might get a little ugly.

" 'Kay." He gave her body a final squeeze before she left his arms completely.

"She's pretty slippery…don't take your eyes off her." Michelle reminded him.

Tony grimaced. "Wasn't planning on it."

He watched Michelle move across the bullpen before turning slightly to meet his brother's gaze. Tony bit his lip a little before inclining is head almost unnoticeably in the direction of the locker rooms. Rick took the hint gratefully and disappeared without a word.

* * *

Alex was putting her hair back in a ponytail, already in jeans and a fitted singlet, when she heard the door open. She spun around, her heart pounding when she saw Rick.

"Hi." She stiffened.

Rick hand clawed at the side of his cheek.

"Hey."

He watched her eyes flood with tears and the flush in her cheeks deepen. She turned back to the locker and took a few shaky breaths, attempting to compose herself.

Arms slipped around her and she tensed unwillingly. His chin landed against her shoulder and his scratchy cheek nuzzled her neck. It felt so good she had to bite her lip to keep from letting go of a sob.

"I had to do it." She stated simply, willing the lump in her throat and the stinging in her eyes to go away. "I couldn't think of anything else and we didn't have much time and…"

She made a small noise. "I didn't have a choice and I can't have you looking at me like I…" she gulped hard and felt him exhale against her hot cheek.

"I know." His hand caressed her stomach. He swallowed hard.

"Are you okay?"

Alex bit her lip and nodded. "We're gonna start interrogating soon…I guess I should…"

She started to move, but he pulled her back to their original embrace, reaching for her left hand and pressing his mouth against the inside of her wrist.

"Listen uh…I don't want you to say anything, okay?"

Her brow creased in confusion and she turned her face into his neck so she was sort of facing him.

"Okay."

"I mean uh…" his teeth appeared on his bottom lip. "I…I've been thinking about it for a while and…and I don't want you to freak out on me but…"

She stared at him, her hand moving to his arm and rubbing reassuringly. A little bundle of nerves formed in the pit of her stomach but it was okay…she'd take these nerves over the ones she'd felt before any day.

"Okay…"

He sighed, dragging her into a leisurely kiss.

"I love you." He breathed against her lips and kissed her again. "And I hated every second of that." Another kiss. "And it's taking every ounce of strength I possess not to go down to Holding right now and bash that guy's head into a wall, because I can't stop thinking about him…" he grimaced fingertips sliding briefly beneath her shirt, "…touching you like that…and I wasn't even there…"

Her eyes welled with tears as his hand brushed against her hip.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head.

"Don't be…" his hold tightened. "Just uh…what you said before..."

"Rick…" her cheeks colored and she shivered at the memory of the words. The _only thing_ she wanted now was for him to keep touching her.

"Nothing you do is ever gonna make me stop wanting you, Alex." his breathed softly against her skin.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." There was the smallest amount of teasing in his words.

She shut her damp eyes, more than content to steal an extra minute or two standing wrapped up in him.

So that was that. He loved her.

* * *

Michelle entered the women's locker room a little hesitantly. She'd bumped into Rick in the hallway looking for Alex to go over some of the things for interrogation. He said she was going to Medical but Medical hadn't seen her yet. Michelle wandered between the rows of lockers to the wall of bathroom stalls.

Almost immediately she heard the sound of a toilet flushing and one of the doors swung open revealing a paler-than-ever Alex sweating and steadying herself on the wall. Michelle was immediately at her side.

"You okay?" she asked gently, tugging her forward. Alex gave the subtlest movement of her head and allowed herself to be guided towards the sink.

"Yeah…" she flipped on the tap and started rinsing her mouth out with water.

"It just hit me all of a sudden."

"I didn't know you were still throwing up…"

"You would be too if you just had sex with a terrorist in front of everyone." There was no edge to Alex's voice as she leaned over the basin a second time.

"Has it happened since we were at the gym that day?"

"Um…" Alex splashed her face. She dripped for a few seconds before pulling back slowly.

Michelle tilted her head to once side expectantly.

"Yes." There was no point in lying.

"Lots?"

She didn't want to say it. If she said it Michelle would jump to conclusions that probably should've been jumped to a week ago, but she couldn't deal with this today. Not now.

Michelle picked up on her omission.

"Did you get your period yet?"

"I'm not like clockwork or anything…sometimes I skip a period…I told you…" her protests were futile and she trailed off, the nausea returning at the realization.

Michelle touched her hair, lowering her voice as if someone could hear them. "You need to take a test."

Alex gulped. "Let's just finish today first…"

"Medical can do it for you."

"I don't have time."

"You have to get checked out anyway."

A still-queasy Alex headed for the door. Michelle grabbed her arm, stopping her retreat.

"You don't have to say anything to anyone if you don't want to…but you need to know what you're dealing with."

Alex gulped hard. She averted Michelle's gaze, but nodded slightly.

"Okay. Fine…"

* * *

Her blood pressure was perfect and all she had on her were a few scrapes. She told the doctor about the vomiting and the seemingly absent period and he took her blood, saying it could take some time. He put a rush on the workup. Alex nodded and said nothing else, wondering if Dr. Benson had any idea of what was riding on a simple blood test.

She couldn't be pregnant. She really, really couldn't be.

Twenty minutes later Alex left Michelle and Chloe in the Observation gallery. She crossed the floor purposefully to the table where Christensen waited. He was shackled to the chair and still recovering from the tranquilizer. They were trying to see if there was anything else she could get out of him about this new guy…Rochester. The search had yielded nothing.

"How ya feeling, Dom?" she taunted sarcastically. Christensen lifted his head.

"I'd ask you the same thing…but I pegged you for the type who liked it rough so…"

Alex forced herself not to flinch. Behind the glass Michelle twisted uncomfortably in her seat.

"So you're a fed?" He raised an eyebrow. "I never would've guessed."

She sank down into the chair across from him.

"I'll make this simple. Tell me everything you know about Rochester and maybe we won't send your ass to Guantanamo."

Christensen snorted.

"You underestimate me."

"Dom…" she ran he tongue over her lips. "You already told me anything of value. I'm just trying to make life a little easier for you."

"Trust me sweetheart, you already did. If you don't mind me saying, you always came off as pretty uptight…who knew you could fuck like that?"

Alex's jaw tightened. She fully intended to let him get the sex comments out of the way before pushing him harder. He was trying to rattle her, and she'd let him think it was working before the interrogation really began.

"I guess it wasn't really Lexi Harrison who was fucking me though, was it?"

Alex leaned back in her chair, eyes locked on him.

"Are you done?"

Christensen ran his tongue over his chapped lips.

"So, what's your real name?"

"What?"

"I'd just like to be able to tell the boys in Guantanamo who the last person that sucked my cock was …" he snarled. "I'm sure it'll impress 'em that you were a fed…"

Suddenly something in her brain fell in place. She stared at him in disbelief, the blood draining from her cheeks.

"Something wrong?"

"Stay there and keep your mouth shut." Alex kept the panic out of her voice. "I'll be back."

She was on her feet and bolting through the door of Holding without another word. She heard Michelle behind her, hurrying to catch up.

"What's wrong?" Michelle exclaimed as she darted through the halls. Alex had broken into a jog, sprinting to the bullpen. A few pairs of eyes turned to her, but she made a beeline towards Rick. He turned to stare at her just as Bill joined them.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, the worry apparent in his voice. Alex was breathing heavily as Michelle caught up with them. Rick grabbed her arm.

"Al…?"

"He called me Evans!" she blurted out, still trying to catch her breath.

"What?" Rick's eyes narrowed. "Who called you…?"

"In the gas station this morning one of the guys asked the cashier…where Evans put the body…"

Michelle's eyes widened with horror.

"The guys who attacked me knew my name and that woman called me Evans in the hotel room…they both knew I was a fed…Whoever Rochester is he knows I'm a fed…" the nausea was back as everyone absorbed this new piece of information.

"And she could've killed me if she wanted to…she had her gun on me but she got too close. She wasn't trying to take out the competition she was trying to _restrain me_. She was plan B when the gas station pick up failed."

No one appeared to have realized one other important fact…

"Rick…"

"Claire." He concluded without hesitation, seeing the agony in her face. If they knew who she was, her sister was in jeopardy. Plan C could be an attack on their apartment. Everything had been orchestrated so carefully, how could they have known?

Bill had gone pale.

"Okay…" Alex breathed. "Okay um…shit…".

"I'll go." Rick pulled back, grabbing his gun from his waistband and checking the clip. He inclined his head to Michelle. "Go get her on the phone."

Michelle left without a word and Bill followed. Rick flipped open his cell phone, requesting a car and hurrying towards the entrance. Alex ran to keep up.

"Rick…"

"Get a hold of Claire. Just in case…" he stopped for a second.

Alex's heart sank. Someone could already be there. Someone could already have her.

"Hey…" a hand cupped her cheek, obviously seeing her conflicted expression.

"I'll get her…don't worry."

"They could have the place wired…it could be a bomb or something…I should go with you…" If there was an attack planned the attack was meant for her. If he got himself killed going in her place…

"Stay here. In case you have to talk to Christensen again."

Her mouth formed a line as they darted quickly along the corridor and stepped outside into the garage where the vehicle waited.

"Rick…"

He grabbed her hand without a word, pressing his lips quickly to hers.

"Just in case…" he told her easily before climbing into the car.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Claire!" Michelle breathed into the phone. "It's Michelle Dessler…"

"Oh, hey Michelle." Claire Evans dropped her schoolbag in the corner of her room and gave her appearance a once over in the mirror. She hadn't seen her sister in almost three days and they hadn't spoken since the previous evening…when Alex reminded Claire that Rick was coming home in a few days and she'd be MIA for a few days after that. Now she just hope nothing was wrong. Michelle sounded a little off.

"Is everything okay?"

"Claire I need you to listen to me very carefully…did anything strange happen to you today?" the urgency in her voice was apparent now.

"Strange? Like…how?"

"Did anyone talk to you who doesn't normally? Did you meet anyone new? Did anything out of the ordinary happen?"

A chill ran down Claire's spine.

"N-no. Why?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Michelle ran her tongue over her lips, glancing at Bill briefly who was hunched over the table.

"Okay Claire I need you to stay with me for this…"

"O…okay?"

"We have reason to believe Alex is a target for someone."

"What!?"

"And if that's the case then…"

"They're coming here!" Claire had started shaking. "Should I leave? Do I have to go to like CTU or a safe house or something or…?"

"No." Michelle said firmly. "They could be watching the apartment. Rick's coming to get you…"

"Oh god…" Claire whimpered, tears filling her eyes. "Will they kill me?"

"Claire, breathe." Michelle told her soothingly. "No one's going to kill you. Rick's already on his way…Don't turn on anything…no lights or appliances or the stove…nothing that wasn't already on when you got in."

"Okay…"

"Do you know…" Michelle bit her lip. "Does Alex keep a spare gun anywhere in the house?"

The panic overwhelmed her. "Am I going to have…I don't know how, Michelle! I don't know how to…"

"Claire, it's just precautionary." Bill finally found his voice.

"Where's Aly?" her voice quivered. "I need Aly…"

"She'll be here in a minute." Michelle said softly. "Come on Claire, focus for me. Where does Alex keep her spare pistol?"

"Okay um…um…" Claire squeezed her eyes shut, as if it would make it go away. "I think there's…in the hall table. But I don't know how to - "

"Alright…" Michelle reached out a hand and rubbed Bill's arm mindlessly. "I want you to go get it. Stay on the phone with me."

Claire's legs felt like jelly as she walked down the hallway, not daring to make a sound. Her hand was sweaty as she pulled back the drawer and saw the shiny silver pistol staring back at her. It was small and felt light in her hands as she picked it up, unable to believe this could kill a person.

"Claire." Her sister's voice replaced Michelle's.

"Aly!"

"Rick's on the road. He'll be there soon and he'll bring you back here."

"Okay."

"I want you to go into the bathroom and wait for him. Everything's fine, he'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright." Claire flipped down the lid of the toilet and closed the bathroom door. "I'm in here."

Alex breathed, "just sit quietly and everything will be fine."

And it was fine. At least, until less than ten minutes after Claire entered the bathroom she hissed that the front door had opened. It was too soon. Rick couldn't be there yet.

"Claire…" Alex lowered her voice. "What do you hear?"

"Footsteps!" she screeched in a whisper, fighting back a sob.

"Oh god, Aly, they're going to - "

"No!" Alex gave her more assurance than she felt. "No, everything is fine. Just do what I say…"

Claire sniffled.

"Alright." Alex bit her lip hard. "What do you hear? Is it a lot of footsteps or…?"

Claire listened for a second. "It sounds like only one person but I can't…"

Her voice went so quiet Alex almost couldn't hear her.

"They're coming this way!"

"Just stay where you are and stay quiet." Alex ordered, avoiding her uncle's panic stricken face.

"They're moving away…" Claire's voice came back a few seconds later. "Towards the…the bedrooms I think."

"Rick's still five minutes out." Michelle's voice interrupted.

Alex took a deep breath.

"Claire I need you to go to him."

"Alex!" Bill exclaimed. Alex covered the speaker.

"She can't hide in there for five minutes. The apartment's not that big. If he finds her first she won't get a shot off. It's dark. She can take him by surprise." Alex moved her hand back.

"Claire listen to me, I need you to follow him."

"And do what!?"

"Do you have the gun?"

"What!? I can't, Aly. I can't. I can't do this…please don't make me do this…" she started quietly crying and Alex called her name repeatedly in a firm voice.

"You can do this." She assured her. "You're just going to put both hands on the gun and pull back the hammer…it's that little thing on top of the pistol. Use your thumbs."

Claire's breathing turned ragged but she did as her sister told her.

"Okay I did it."

"Good. Put your forefinger on the trigger. You're going aim for his chest, take a deep breath, and pull the trigger back. Aim for the widest part of his body and wait until you're less than three feet away. Wait for a clear shot. Got it?"

"Aly…"

"Say it Claire. Aim, deep breath, shoot. That's it. You can do this."

"Aim, deep breath, shoot." She licked her lips. "Aly…"

"Put the phone down and keep both hands on the gun…"

"Aly he's in the living room!"

Alex swore.

"You have to do it now Claire…before he finds you. Okay?"

Claire made a small noise.

"Put the phone down now, Claire." Alex stated reluctantly, her own nerves getting the best of her.

"Aly!"

"Now, Claire!"

Claire Evans was shaking like a leaf as she put the phone on the floor of the bathroom, taking great care when she pulled open the bathroom door and slipped across the tiled floor. Her sock-clad feet made it easy to be quiet. Claire feared her legs might give out as she made her way towards the living room. She peered around the corner, chancing a glance into the living room. The man was there, in a black jacket and black pants and observing the pictures on the bookshelf, the hand at his side held a gun. Claire shuddered, a new wave of horror hitting her.

She tiptoed across the carpet and pulled her gun level with his chest.

He started to move and she knew she had to do it. It was her or him and if she didn't…

Aim, deep breath, shoot. Aim, deep breath, shoot.

Claire took a deep breath.

Suddenly, the front door swung open a second time and the man spun around, coming face-to-face with Claire. She didn't even realize what she was doing until her finger had pulled back, the shot entering him off-center of his belly button. The man grappled with his own weapon, just as someone came flying around the corner and two more bullets entered the assailant just as a hand wrapped around her waist. She hadn't realized how badly she was shaking until she felt Rick's strong arm curl around her. It was a miracle she was still standing.

"Claire…" he tightened his hold on her, pulling her back slightly and turning her to face him.

"You're okay," he said softly, his hands running soothingly over her cheeks and through her hair as she collapsed in his arms, tears falling on his shirt. He shushed her quietly.

"You did great, Claire."

"He-he's dead?"

Rick nodded, his arm returning around her.

"Come on. Let's get outta here. We'll call Alex from the car."

* * *

Tony pushed the sleeves of his shirt past his elbows and ran his fingers through his hair. For the second time he was about to start his interrogation. The first time had been postponed when he'd heard news of Claire Evans less than twenty minutes before. He'd already entered the code and his hand had been on the door handle when Wiley called him back inside.

Tony glanced at Wiley briefly before stepping into the Holding room, his fingers clasping the file Michelle had pressed in his hands. Not for the first time he was glad Michelle wasn't going to be there to witness this.

Tony said nothing as he crossed the room, leaning back against the desk and staring at the person across from him.

She smiled deviously.

"You're gonna interrogate?" she remarked dryly. "Sorry Tony…I'm not really in the mood for that."

Tony snorted. "Yeah well…then you'd better start talking."

"Oh…I don't know about that." Mandy sing-songed facetiously

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"So how do you know Christensen?"

"I don't."

"You just happened to be at the same hotel he was, for the same meeting he was."

"I don't know who Christensen is. I wasn't there for him."

"You weren't?" Tony obviously didn't believe her.

"I was there for Blondie." She stated dryly.

"And what'd you want with her?"

"Me?" She shrugged. "Nothing." Her eyes travelled to the clock on the wall and she smirked.

"Y'know Tony, your brother looks a lot like you…in a cookie-cutter kind of way."

Tony's eyes narrowed. She hadn't seen Rick yet.

"I know a lot more than you think, Tony." She grinned even wider. "For instance, I know Evans _finally _clued into the fact that I wasn't trying to kill her…took her long enough."

He leaned back, folding his arms across his chest. He didn't ask what had tipped her off.

"Not impressed? Hmm…well I also know that she probably freaked out because now she thinks her sister may have a problem since her cover was compromised…"

Tony continued to stare at her menacingly, remembering the emergency phone call he'd received from Michelle a little while before.

Mandy sighed again. "And I know that if your brother's _anything _like you he came to the rescue…to protect the poor little thing."

She looked so smug Tony wanted to slam her face against the table. Instead he breathed deeply, forcing himself to let her finish before he reacted. Something was up.

"And it just occurred to me…" she glanced at the clock on the wall yet again, "it's taking him a long time to get back, don't you think?"


	7. Vindicated

Against the Grain

**A/N: **_You guys are awesome, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm pretty nervous about this next chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks again!_

Chapter Six – Vindicated

_Vindicated._

_I am selfish, I am wrong. _

_I am right, I swear I'm right, _

_Swear I knew it all along._

_And I am flawed, _

_But I am cleaning up so well. _

_I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself. _

_**- Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional**_

"Excuse me?" Tony's deadpanned expression and lackadaisical tone masked the sudden dread he felt. Mandy shrugged.

"It's sweet, isn't? He doesn't even think about how this might turn out for him…_anything _to wipe that look off her face…remind you of anyone you know, Tony?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Ohhhh…nothing." She taunted. "Just that uh…if I were Agent Evans I might be giving him a call…you never know when the situation's…_changed_…"

Tony stared her down for a few seconds before rising slowly and calling for Wiley to come in and keep an eye on her.

"I'll be back." He promised.

Tony didn't look right when he hurried into the bullpen. He found Alex immediately and her brow furrowed.

"Did she talk?"

"Kinda…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, uh…has Rick called you?"

Alex stared at him in surprise.

"Yeah…right after they got on the road…why?"

"Did he sound…okay?"

Now Alex looked worried.

"He sounded fine…what'd she say?"

"Call him again."

Alex did ask questions and flipped her phone out immediately; the look on Tony's face was enough of an answer.

* * *

Rick Almeida's cell phone started ringing, something Claire helpfully pointed out from across the darkened room. Rick braced himself when a large hand collided with the centre of his gut, doubling over reflexively but managing to do nothing but grunt. Blood dripped onto the cement ground from the cut on his eyebrow and his breathing was uneven.

Another hand reached for his phone, studying the display with obvious delight.

"It's your girlfriend, Almeida."

He glanced briefly at Claire who was curled up in a ball in the corner, her eyes wide with horror. He turned back to the man with the phone.

"Probably wondering where I am." He stated hoarsely. The man smirked.

"We're not ready yet…you need to stall her."

Rick snorted. "You're gonna make me?"

The man with the phone nodded to the first and Rick groaned loudly this time when a fist collided with his jaw. He tasted blood in his mouth and one of his molars wiggled when his tongue pushed against it.

"The more time you buy us the longer you both get to live." The man hissed, holding out the phone to him.

"Tell her there's traffic. You're ten minutes away from CTU."

When Rick made no move to obey a third man grabbed Claire by her shirt and dragged her to the center of the room, holding a knife to her throat. Both Rick and the man with the cell phone tensed at the sight.

"Rick please…" Claire's voice was shaking as the blade of the knife pressed into her throat. The sweat on his back turned cold and Rick conceded.

"Almeida."

"Hey…where are you?" there was the slightest hint of alarm in Alex's words.

"On the road. Traffic's bad. We're still ten minutes out."

Alex shifted her eyes to Tony. Rick didn't sound right. For starters, she couldn't remember the last time he'd answered a call from her with 'Almeida'…they hadn't been that formal with each other since Langley.

"Alright…" Alex kept her tone casual. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…" Rick forced himself to relax. Suddenly, an idea hit him.

"Yeah…_Aly, _everything's fine."

She picked up on it instantly. Rick didn't call her Aly. Nobody called her Aly…not anymore...

Oh god.

"How's Claire?"

He heard the realization in her voice.

"Claire's fine. We'll see you in a few minutes…" he felt the side of a gun hit the back of his head warningly.

"I gotta go, Aly…traffic's picking up…"

The phone clicked shut before he could hear her answer.

A panting Claire was released and shoved back into the corner. Rick braced himself when the man holding the cell phone raised his gun. The weapon fired, causing the person who'd held a knife to his youngest daughter's throat to drop to the floor dead.

* * *

Alex fumbled to close the phone, already crossing the bullpen towards Holding. Tony followed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." She managed. "Something. I think…" she gulped. "I think my dad's involved."

"What?" Tony stared at her in disbelief. "How do you…?"

"He called me 'Aly'…I haven't gotten that since I was a kid…Rick doesn't call me that. Nobody does…except Bill and Claire and…"

Tony swallowed the bile in the back of his throat, saying nothing more as they both hurried to where Mandy waited.

He didn't say anything when Alex pushed into Holding and felt no compelling desire to tell her to calm down when she approached the table with obvious fury. Truth be told, had she not done anything he probably would've done it himself.

Alex threw out a hand and dragged Mandy out of her chair, slamming her against the wall, her fist tightening around the other woman.

"You have three seconds to tell me what I need to know before I snap your neck."

Mandy snorted mockingly. "You can't kill me…"

"_Try me_." Alex snarled, Mandy's eyes flitted slightly towards Alex's hand but she didn't flinch.

"Three…" Her hold was cutting off the woman's airway. Mandy said nothing, just gurgled.

"Two…"

Mandy tried to smirk. "Your bosses wouldn't like it if you killed me." She stuttered. Alex pushed back harder.

"You have far too much faith in my ability to restrain myself."

"You can't get answers if I'm dead." Her words were stilted from the lack of oxygen.

"One…" Alex's grip shifted dramatically enough to scare her.

"By the way – your dad says hi."

Alex pulled away and Mandy dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

"He has them?"

Mandy somehow managed to look pleased with herself, even as she struggled for breath.

"You want any more information and we'll have to start discussing what _I _will be requiring…a pardon, for instance."

"Keep dreaming." Tony snarled from behind. "You don't get anything."

"Well then I guess the next time you see your brother he'll be in a body bag - "

"Wiley get in here and restrain her." Alex ordered, disappearing out the door with Tony right behind her.

* * *

Tony and Alex returned to the bullpen. Tony led her into the Conference room without a word to anyone. He'd bring everyone else into it when they knew more but for now…

For now it was his brother and he wasn't risking bringing someone else in who might not support the measures he was willing to take.

Alex watched as Tony flipped open a laptop, pulling up the list of numbers they'd pulled off of Christensen's phone. One stood out. _Bev_. They both stared at it for a few more seconds. _B. Ev. B. Evans. _

Pulling her phone from her pocket, Alex started dialing.

"Hi Aly."

Alex cringed.

"What did you do!?" she shouted, her emotions getting the best of her.

"Nothing…yet. I just thought it might be helpful to have some leverage."

"Leverage for what?"

He smiled widely at Rick. "I thought you might be interested in getting at least one of them back…alive…"

"They have nothing to do with this!"

"Like I said…leverage."

"_What_ _do you want_?" she placed a careful emphasis on each word.

"You."

Tony went white.

"What?"

"It's simple. You pick one and trade yourself for them… I. Want. You."

"What about the attack on Dodger Stadium?"

"Oh that…" Ben shrugged. "Merely a tool to get to you."

"You sonofabitch…"

Ben snorted. "Here's what I'm looking at right now, Alex: your sister's cowering in a corner waiting for you to come rescue her and your boyfriend's getting beaten to a pulp…he was putting up quite a fight a few minutes ago…that should make you happy…"

Alex's hands tightened their grip on the desk.

"It's a simple exchange…you just tell me whose life is worth more to you…"

"You wouldn't lay a hand on Claire."

"If that's a risk you're willing to take…" he held up the phone briefly, Claire's pleadings resonating through the receiver. Alex closed her eyes tightly for a moment.

"What do you want me for?"

Ben laughed hollowly. "What do you think, Alex? You find a way to insert yourself into everything and I'm tired of it…I have a problem and I'm dealing with it. You must know how these things work by now."

"Dad…" her voice shook slightly. "Dad you don't have to hurt them…if you want…I'll come. Just let them go and I'll meet you wherever you want me to…"

"I wish I could believe you, sweetie…" there was some rumbling in the background and Alex glanced worriedly at Tony.

"Al?" Rick's voice sounded muffled and a little strained.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah…" he inhaled sharply. "No permanent damage done."

Alex brought a hand to her head.

"I'll figure out a way to get you guys out…"

"Alex listen to me, do not give him what he wants."

"Rick…"

"He won't lay a hand on Claire. Don't you dare give yourself up…alright - "

The phone was ripped away from his face.

"Put him back on!" Alex ordered. Her dad chuckled.

"He's a little tired right now Alex…trying to be noble and everything…surely you're not going to let your boyfriend take the hit because you're too stubborn to give up…we wouldn't want this to be a repeat of what happened to mom - "

"You're a sick bastard and I hope you rot in hell." Alex snarled under her breath. Ben _tsk_ed her softly.

"I'll give you a few minutes to consider your decision. When I call back I expect an answer."

The phone clicked and Alex stared at Tony blankly, as if looking for one.

* * *

Tony left Alex alone long enough to pull Michelle off the floor. Somehow she knew something was horribly, horribly wrong immediately.

"Tony, what…"

"I need you in the Conference room."

"Did something happen with the woman?"

"Just get in the Conference room."

Michelle's surprise gave way to something else; instinct it would seem.

"Honey whatever it is, you should get Bill in on this too."

"Not yet." He kept his voice low and started to pull her towards the room.

"Tony…" she kept her feet planted firmly on the ground, pulling him back.

"_Whatever _it is, Bill needs to know."

* * *

Bill entered the Conference room looking worried.

"What happened?" his eyes moved between Tony and Alex. "What did she say?"

Alex could feel the words forming in the back of her throat, but she couldn't spit them out. Tony saved her the trouble.

"Ben Evans grabbed Rick and Claire and he's holding them ransom."

"What?"

Alex quickly recapped the events, watching Michelle's face darken. She felt numb. This couldn't be happening. This absolutely could not be happening. Her dad was a lot of things but a _terrorist_? How could he…?

"So what does he want?"

Alex squinted her eyes shut, knowing only too well what the situation was. Rick was an agent, Rick was expendable; anything they came up with would be to get Claire and only Claire out.

"He wants to do an exchange for one of them."

"Who?" Michelle this time. Tony rubbed the back of his neck, eyes on the floor.

"Our choice."

Claire. Of course Claire. Claire the civilian. Claire the twenty-year-old honors student who had absolutely no business being involved in this. Claire who hadn't taken an oath of service. Rick would want them to get Claire out as safely as possible instead of trying to save both of them.

"He wants Mandy?" Bill looked furious.

"Me." Alex said clearly. "He wants me to give myself up."

No one said anything for a few seconds.

"Is Jack back yet?"

"No. He's still checking the Stadium with Wiley. They haven't found anything yet."

Alex shook her head softly and snorted a laugh.

"They're not gonna find anything…there's no attack. It was a setup." Her fist pounded into the table. "They whole fucking thing was a setup for me…"

Michelle looked worried now.

"Alright, let's think about this then…what are our priorities?"

Alex answered first. "Claire's a civilian. We're obligated to her so we do whatever's necessary to ensure she comes out of this unharmed."

"And that would mean giving up you." Tony stated harshly. "That's not an option for me, Al."

Alex scowled. "I'm expendable, she's not."

"Is there any way we can extract them by force?" Michelle asked tentatively.

"We don't even know where he is," Tony sighed. "IT is working on finding out but that could take hours. We don't have hours. He covered his tracks well. Besides, if we try to extract them by force we put them both at risk of getting caught in the crossfire."

"And what about Ben?" Bill interjected. "If he's responsible for the bombings in London and Milan and no one in government would back him as a terrorist. If we can get evidence against him we can lock him away for life…even get the death penalty."

"_If _we can get evidence." Michelle reminded him. "Like Tony said, he covered his tracks well. We'd have to bring in him for interrogation and hope he left some artifacts behind we can use."

Michelle couldn't even believe the next words that came out of her mouth:

"Maybe if we trade Alex for Claire we can buy ourselves some time…try and track where they take her, get a location…and get Ben."

The room was quiet as everyone processed this. The plan made the most sense. Claire would be out of harm's way and they'd maximize their chance at catching Alex's father.

"So Alex still has to give herself up." Bill declared angrily. "He could shoot her the second he sees her and then run and it was all for nothing."

"And what about Rick?" Tony finally blurted out. "Is he just a write off?"

Alex suddenly felt dizzy and wanted to sit down. It was too much to process and her head was starting to hurt.

"Because the second Ben has Alex, Rick's dead regardless of whether Ben wants to keep her around or not." Tony glared at no one in particular.

"Was your father ever aggressive towards Claire?" Michelle touched Alex's arm. Alex was saying all the right things but her eyes gave away her conflict.

"That doesn't matter." Alex ran her fingers through her hair anxiously. "It doesn't matter whether we think he'd hurt her or not. We can't assume anything."

"But if he's not willing to harm her maybe we could take the risk and extract her by force…" Michelle was interrupted when, without warning, Alex snatched up the phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Bill asked a second before Ben's voice echoed through the room.

Everyone stared at Alex.

"Well Aly?" Ben's voice was icy and mocking. "Did you decide who's worth more to you?"

"No. But I decided I'm worth more to you."

Ben said nothing at first.

"What?"

"If you want me, you have to give up both of them. Claire and Rick for me."

"That's not really a fair trade, Alex."

"I think it's pretty fair."

"I understand you have someone of value in custody…if you were to consider trading her for…"

"Nope."

"Well then I'm afraid you'll have to make a decision." He sounded like he was enjoying this.

"Then shoot Claire."

You could've heard a pin drop in the room if it hadn't been for Ben's sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line.

"What?"

"Shoot her. Right now. Personally…I think through the hand works best. She'll still be able to walk properly when this is over."

She heard him shouting behind him. "Claire, your sister just told me to shoot you. How does that make you feel?"

"Are you going to do it?"

"You sadistic little…"

"I wonder who I get that from." Alex snarled, the adrenaline overwhelming her. She'd just told him to shoot her sister. "You're the one who's putting me in this position and I'm calling your bluff. You won't lay a hand on Claire and we both know it."

"I'm not giving up both of them, Aly."

"Then I'm afraid we don't have a deal."

Alex hung up the phone without a word and everyone stared at her.

"What the hell was that?"

"We're all in agreement he won't touch Claire, which means the only thing he's giving up would be Rick. He'll do that if he wants me bad enough and we can get them both without either of them getting hurt."

"Or kill both of them." Bill stared at her.

"Just wait…" Alex hissed.

"Either way you're giving into his demands." Bill's face had filled with worry. "Alex he _wants to kill you_…"

"I know!" she bit her lip. "But if he doesn't kill me he'll kill…" she faltered for the first time and her hands tightened their grip on the table.

"Aly…"

"He's not taking the hit for me…he shouldn't even be there. I should've gotten Claire myself and then this would already be…"

No one had time to say anything before the phone rang again.

"There's an industrial warehouse twenty minutes south of where you are. Get on the 405 and we'll give you further instructions from there. Try anything funny and your boyfriend gets it. You have one hour."

The line went dead and Alex exhaled softly, the sweat on the back of her neck made her shiver.

* * *

"What the hell's going on?" Jack exclaimed as he came flying through the doors of the Conference room ten minutes after Ben's last call. As predicted, they'd found nothing in the Stadium. The sweep had just been completed when Tony had called him, telling him he needed to get back right away.

"My dad's got my sister and Rick." Alex declared quietly. "He wants to trade me for them."

Everyone was standing around looking as if they were afraid to say anything.

"So…" Jack's jaw tightened softly. "So we're doing the trade?"

"Yes."

Tony made a noise of disapproval.

"Claire is a civilian and we can risk her getting caught in the crossfire." Alex hissed in response.

"You're suggesting we make the trade and let your father escape?"

Alex lifted her head. "The consensus was that he wouldn't go through all this just to kill me right away. We don't even know where he is. It'd buy us some time."

Jack glanced warily at Tony, who spoke.

"He'll have a way to detect any tracking device…but we're hoping in the time it takes to get through the exchange Chloe will have a location."

Jack sighed softly.

"If we get a location we can try and pull you out and send in a Tac team. The problem is, if he has any kind of surveillance he'll probably kill you the second he sees us coming."

His eyes went to Bill before turning to Alex.

"And if he decides to kill you immediately there won't be anything we can do…"

"I know that." Alex nodded firmly.

"The odds of him actually causing harm to your sister before he did anything to Rick…"

"Not happening."

"Aly…"

"I'm not leaving him to get killed just so I can save my own ass!" the conviction in Alex's voice startled even her, but she couldn't imagine telling everyone to forget it. She wasn't leaving Rick in something he shouldn't have even been in because she was afraid.

Alex gulped and turned to Jack.

"How soon can we be ready to leave?"

Jack glanced at Michelle whose eyes were glassy now. She blinked quickly a few times.

"We can have you wired into Comm. and ready to make the exchange in fifteen minutes."

"Okay…" Alex felt a hand on her arm and Tony's head tilted to her ear.

"You want me to go with you?"

Alex wondered if he could feel her shaking against him. She inclined her head.

"Everybody out." Bill suddenly ordered. Every pair of eyes turned to him.

"Bill…"

"Out. Now."

Michelle rose slowly, her hand pressing gently into the small of Alex's back when she passed her. Tony and Jack followed her out the door.

"We can get Claire out with force and try and get your father then."

"He'll kill Rick as soon as we say we aren't doing the exchange and we aren't anywhere near having a location."

"Rick's an agent…he's expendable…"

"Then so am I." Alex countered.

"And there's no way of guaranteeing he'll be alive when we make the exchange."

"Dad won't kill them if he thinks he's getting me. That's what he wants. That's all he's ever wanted." She took a deep breath. "And he wouldn't go to all this trouble just to kill me right away…" she winced. He wanted to taunt her, tease her, and abuse her before he finally ended it. It would give her time though – time hopefully for CTU to figure out a way to get her out.

"At least I have a shot…" she told Bill softly.

"The chances of finding the location and Jack pulling you out in time are slim…"

"And if I don't do this now he will just _keep coming back_. Either he kills me now or he kills me later or we find a way to pull this off but…if I don't go Rick's dead no matter what." She shook her head in defeat.

"He shouldn't even be there. He went to get Claire for me."

"Honey, I know now this seems like the only choice to make because…you love him, but …"

Alex tensed habitually. Well, at least someone had finally said it out loud. It occurred to her for a brief moment that she probably should've said something to that effect when she had Rick on the phone before. It was true; she'd been denying it but it was completely true.

Now she might not get to say it at all.

"I'm not like you." She gulped hard. "I'm in Field Ops and half the time I have three seconds to make a decision and have to hope I made the right one. I can't think about what's going to happen in a week or a day or an hour or what it means I just…I go with my gut."

She watched his eyes glaze over with moisture and touched his arm.

"And this feels right." She sighed. "And I'm tired of being afraid of Dad and wondering whether or not he's going to try and pull something like this. If I don't do this now it'll just keep happening… so if this is what I need to do to finish this…"

Bill sighed before grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the room.

Jack looked up expectantly when they left.

"We need five minutes." Bill explained, leading a slightly startled Alex up the stairs to Tony's office.

* * *

She didn't say anything until he'd closed the door behind him, going into the locker in the corner and kneeling down to a safe at the bottom. She'd never noticed it before, but Bill entered the code and the door swung open. He pulled out a disk. Her name was written on it in black marker and Bill's expression was watery as he handed it to her.

"Watch this first."

Her eyes widened slightly and she started to protest.

"Aly, please." He cupped her cheek briefly. "It won't take long. Just watch it."

Alex nodded, accepting the disk and watching him leave the room. Slowly she sat down in Tony's chair, not having time to wonder why Bill would keep something of hers in Tony's office after he left to go back to Division.

She opened up the program and the disk started to play. A gasp escaped her lips and she stared in disbelief at the screen in front of her.

"_Hi Aly…" _her mother's face stared back at her with the same sad eyes she'd grown so accustomed to the first sixteen years of her life. Her voice was soft and soothing and Alex felt the overwhelming sadness bubbling up within her instantly as the tape began to play.

* * *

It was less than five minutes later when Alex moved purposefully down the stairs, her face streaked with moisture she hoped no one would be able to notice. She grabbed Bill's arm, spinning him around to face her.

"Have you seen that?"

He sighed and nodded. "You were fourteen when she made them. Claire has one too. I was…" he swallowed hard to contain his own emotions. "I was supposed to give them to you when I thought the time was right…something you would want her there for."

Alex brought a hand to her mouth, feeling like she just wanted to fall apart in front of everyone. Instead she took a few deep breaths and faced her uncle. She imagined Claire being given her own video on her wedding day and Alex not being there to see it...

"Was this supposed to change my mind?"

"What?" he stared at her in surprise and she watched the tears fill his own eyes. It made her whole chest hurt seeing him like that, and for an instant she truly appreciated the pain she would cause him by doing this.

"Because if you knew what she said…" Alex shook her head abruptly. "It didn't…it just made me want to do it more…"

Bill smiled at her sadly and cupped her cheek.

"No, honey. That's why I kept it at CTU…" he lowered his eyes briefly before lifting them to meet hers again.

"I just wanted to make sure you got to see it."

Against her will, she lost her battle with her emotions and a few loose tears fell down her cheeks.

"Aly, if I thought there was anything I could do to keep you safe I would do it in a heartbeat," his voice was quivering now. Alex sniffled.

"If something happens to him because of me…"

"I know." Bill nodded sadly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "And I can't tell you what to feel or what's right…so you do what you need to do and whatever happens…I love you more than you could possibly know."

Alex wiped her cheeks gruffly and leaned into the hug he'd drawn her to. When she pulled away she inhaled deeply and met his dampened eyes.

"Kiss Claire for me." She said softly, stepping out of his arms.

And then she was gone.


	8. The Black Parade

Against the Grain

**A/N: **_As always, thank you for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! _

Chapter Seven – The Black Parade

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Though you try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we want to play this part _

_**Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance **_

_He heard the knock at the door and frowned, chancing a glimpse at the clock. It was almost one. Alex, who had been sleeping, bolted upright, brushing hair out of her eyes and frowning too. _

_"Did you hear the buzzer?" _

_Rick shook his head, his expression unchanged. Alex's frown line deepened. _

_"Maybe Claire forgot her keys?" _

_"I thought she was sleeping over?" _

_"She is…but she won't be able to get into the apartment in the morning if we're at work…" as she said this Alex jumped to her feet, pulling on his discarded t-shirt and pushing her hair behind her ears. The knocking on the door echoed throughout the apartment a second time, more insistent now. He stood too, looking for his boxers as she wiggled into her underwear, disappearing into the hallway. He found his boxers a second later and followed her. His gut told him something wasn't right. _

_A sudden wave of dread washed over him when here eyes lifted to the peephole and she gasped. _

_"Rick…" her voice dropped to a whimper and he reached for her, pulling her back from the door and checking for himself. Somehow, he knew what to expect but he checked anyway. The panic on her face was evident. _

_Ben Evans' voice came through the door. _

_"Come on, Alex. I know you're in there. Don't make me break down the door…" _

_Rick tensed, noticing that he received no protests when he stepped them both back from the door, shielding Alex with his body. If it were anyone else she'd be rolling her eyes and insisting he was overreacting but now she let him step between her and her father, her body cold against his. _

_Rick pulled back the door and stared Ben Evans in the face. He had a few inches of height on Rick and was noticeably broader, but Rick was ready to engage if need be. _

_"Oh…" Ben spat when he saw him. "It's you." _

_Alex's fingers dug into his waist as she stepped into view. _

_"What are you doing here?" the venom licked her words as she stared back at him. _

_"Oh Alex..." Ben sighed patronizingly, reaching out to touch her cheek. Rick's arm flew out reflexively. _

_"Is this a recent development?" Ben's eyes moved between them. "Because I don't know that I'm okay with you whoring yourself out for a promotion…" _

_"Hey!" Rick warned, shoving Ben back against the wall with one hand. "You don't talk to her like that." _

_Alex colored and folded her arms across her chest. _

_"What do you want?" _

_Rick dropped his arm from Ben, but kept slightly in front of Alex. _

_"I missed Claire's birthday." Ben said, slowly reaching into his jacket pocket and revealing turquoise blue box. It was wrapped with a white satin bow and Alex relaxed minutely. _

_"You remember Tiffany's I'm assuming?" Ben snorted, casting a glimpse over their small apartment. _

_"I thought Claire could use a little taste of luxury." _

_"She's out." _

_"I'll leave it with you then." He placed the box slowly on the ledge, careful not to make any more sudden movements. He turned back to the door. _

_"Tell Claire if she needs anything to call Grandma…she'd be happy to help." _

_He reached for the doorknob and glanced again at their surroundings._

_"She probably would've done the same for you, but once she finds out how low your…standards…" his eyes landed on Rick. "…have gotten I can't imagine she'll be too willing to give you a handout." _

_"Fuck you." _

_"You know what your grandmother thinks about trash…" _

_"Get out." Alex snarled, the heat rising in her cheeks. Rick had formed a fist with one hand but the other held her back. Ben rolled his eyes. _

_"Are you going to make me?" _

_"I will." Rick interjected. Ben chuckled. _

_"You keep sticking your head where it doesn't belong Almeida and something's going to bite it off one day." He sighed. "But as it were, I just came to see Claire... I'm leaving. No need to get hostile." _

_Rick threw him a warning look and Ben sighed again. _

_"Have a good night, guys." He drawled lazily, slamming the door shut behind him. _

_Rick went for the deadbolt immediately and Alex stayed rooted to the ground, arms wrapped around herself. He turned slowly and pulled her against him. _

_"Sorry." She pressed her face against his neck. "He's an asshole…I'm sorry he…" _

_Her words got muffled by his lips. He kissed her gently, rubbing soothing circles against her back. _

_"C'mon…it's late…you've been up since five..." _

_She didn't protest as he guided her back to the bedroom._

* * *

The atmosphere during the car ride couldn't have been more different than the one that afternoon. Tony drove with Alex in the passenger seat. Jack had gone ahead to survey the area. Her dad had called back with the official location and warnings that if he saw any other vehicles Rick would get a bullet in the back of the head. They had been on the road a minute later, leaving the Tac teams on standby to be dispatched at Michelle and Bill's discretion.

As they pulled off the highway and hit a stoplight Tony glanced over. Alex noted his eyes turned slightly glassy and his mouth curled when he snuck a glance at her.

"Al…" he exhaled softly. Her eyes stayed focused on the road. She hadn't moved in almost ten minutes.

"Al…" he squeezed her knee. She tensed.

"Al, c'mon…talk to me. I don't want you to do this if you're not…"

Her cheeks turned bright pink and suddenly she dropped her head in her hands.

"He said he loved me." She laughed like it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. Tony winced.

"And I said nothing." Her eyes welled with tears. "I just…didn't do anything. I freaked out. I panicked…he told me he loved me and all I've been thinking about since is how badly this screws up everything." She took a deep breath.

Tony said nothing, unwilling to interrupt her tirade.

"But I mean _obviously _I do…love him…" she choked, managing the words for the first time. "I'm scared out of my mind right now, but the one thing I can hold onto is that if I do this he'll be okay. I can save him if I do this so it's okay."

Tony sighed, smearing the tear-streaks on her cheeks with one hand.

"I know what I need to do." Her breathing had leveled and she sat up a little straighter. "And don't think I want to change my mind or anything because I don't…" the tears returned and her cheeks turned even redder. "I just really don't want to die either..."

The entire time at CTU and for the majority of the car ride she'd been fighting against the fear that had been bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. She'd held it together in front of Bill, but now in what could be her last few moments, the gravity of the situation overwhelmed her. In an hour she could be dead. Thoughts of Rick and Claire vanished for long enough for the white hot fear to consume her.

She hiccupped again, failing to notice that Tony had pulled up on the shoulder of the road. He unclipped his seatbelt, reached over and pulled her face into his hand.

"Al, listen to me." His eyes were serious, but comforting as well. She breathed deeply, forcing herself to calm down.

"I will get you out of this. I promise, okay? You're not gonna die. Whatever he tries to throw at you, you hang in there and we'll get you out. Jack hasn't failed me once yet and he's not about to start now. You're not going to die, you're just buying us some time so everybody gets out of this alive."

He believed it because he had to…as if by sheer force of will he could change the situation in his favor. Like when Michelle was in the hotel; he believed it because he didn't have a choice.

Alex sniffled and nodded as his hands dropped from her face. Tony cursed softly when he glanced at the clock and put the car in gear, pulling back onto the road.

"Tony, if…something goes wrong - "

"I'm getting you out of this."

"I know, but if something happens…just make sure he knows…"

"Tell him yourself when this is over, you hear me?" Tony answered abruptly.

They said nothing else for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

There were bright lights highlighting the industrial park. A few seconds before they arrived they'd pulled over, Jack climbing into the car with a soft 'hey'. He exchanged a glance with Tony but nothing else.

"Perimeter's secure?" Tony confirmed pointlessly. Jack had already called CTU to verify and Tony had been patched into the feed. Alex had stopped moving again. She wasn't even thinking about anything anymore. She couldn't think; she could barely breathe.

Jack said something about Wiley having established a perimeter.

"But our best bet at getting you out is to wait until we've got a location. Otherwise they could just shoot you before we get anywhere near you."

Alex didn't respond and Jack looked worried. Tony shook his head. Alex would do what they needed her to do when it needed to be done. No matter how scared or shaken up she was he had faith in that.

A black SUV suddenly peeled into the park from the opposite direction. Tony, Jack and Alex all tensed when Alex's phone rang.

"I'm here." She answered robotically.

"In two minutes everybody exits their cars. Try anything funny and your boyfriend gets it."

The phone clicked and Alex tilted her head back on the seat, breathing deeply a few times.

* * *

One of the men who had been holding them captive spun around from the driver's seat and repeated the directives so Rick and Claire could hear them. Claire's eyes were puffy from crying and she'd settled her small body against Rick's.

"Take them around back so Evans can't see and get them ready for the exchange."

Rick squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to think of a way to stop everything from happening. Alex couldn't do this to him. If she wasn't going to be there on the other side of this thing he didn't want to be there either. He just wanted her to be okay and he wished her stupid, stubborn self could realize that.

The trunk of the vehicle opened and Rick was thrown to the concrete. Claire was handled more delicately and stood above him. She'd stopped protesting, knowing it was futile, but she still looked sick every time they roughed him up even in the slightest.

Rick was dragged to his feet, his sides hurting from the pointless beating he'd received earlier. He didn't think he'd broken anything, but there was no way to be sure.

The driver, who was obviously the man in charge, ordered two of the others to hold their rifles on Rick while he himself uncuffed Claire.

"Just do as we say sweetheart and everything will be fine." the man's voice was slimy and he trailed a finger down Claire's jaw. She shuddered, but didn't move otherwise.

Rick hissed at them to leave her alone. The man snorted and moved his hand to squeeze her breast. Claire whimpered.

"I don't think your boss would like that very much." Rick said calmly, the guns still poised on him. The leader shrugged and dropped his hand.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him…I'm sure the boys would cover for me if we decided to have a little fun with the kid…"

Rick's eyes flashed menacingly but he could do nothing more.

"Then again, I hear your girlfriend is the feisty one. She'd probably be even more fun. I'm sure my boss won't care what we do to her."

Claire gasped and Rick snarled something under his breath, struggling a little against the restraints. A minute later the fourth man snapped free one of his wrists and his hand spun out, landing a furious punch across the leader's jaw and sending him careening backwards against the side of the vehicle. The rifles both locked on Rick and the leader told the fourth man to 'get it done' through his now-bloody lip. Rick didn't notice the open handcuff being snapped onto Claire's wrist.

"Just in case you try and stop the bitch."

Rick spit in his general direction, feeling Claire move into him immediately. The leader wiped the blood from his face onto his sleeve and announced they had thirty seconds.

* * *

Alex leaned against the car, Tony directly in front of her and Jack surveying the vehicle across from them. So far he hadn't seen anyone but the driver. He pulled out binoculars as soon as he noticed some movement.

"What is it?"

"Rick and Claire and some men with rifles. They look fine."

Alex squinted her eyes shut and exhaled. Her phone rang, but Tony answered it.

"What?"

"Move Alex to the front of the car so my men can see you. The hostages should already be in sight. Stay on the phone."

Tony covered the receiver.

"Al…"

She nodded before opening her eyes, allowing Jack to guide her towards the headlights. Her chest constricted painfully as she cast a final glance in Tony's direction, but she ignored it. She could see the outlines of Rick and Claire across the lot and it was as if she suddenly remembered why she was doing this in the first place.

"Start walking." Both parties heard Ben's voice over the phone.

Her feet carried her across the pavement, matching her pace with the forms of Rick and Claire who moved as one. They became more apparent with every step; she could see Claire's sleek hair and Rick's rumpled t-shirt. Her legs felt like lead, but she kept moving, fighting with her desire to meet his eyes and to keep herself focused on her ultimate goal, the car not fifty yards in front of her.

Alex almost managed to make it past them without looking but gave in at the last second. One glimpse of Rick's expression was enough to do her in. He looked angry and anxious and devastated all rolled into one. Her eyes stung with tears and she blinked hard, willing them to go away. The car was blurry and she willed herself not to slow her pace. Behind her she sensed Rick and Claire already had, but she knew to slow down would mean prolonging the inevitable and she had to fight it.

Rick turned around more than once, Claire's nervous steps being the only thing that was urging him forward. He knew it had nothing to do with wanting anything to happen to her sister, but she was scared. She wanted safety more.

When he could see Tony fidgeting with the cell phone in his hand he knew it was over. He hadn't done anything to stop the exchange, he'd simply let it happen. As soon as he was within arm's reach of his brother Jack stepped between him and Claire and somehow removed the cuffs. Rick spun around in time to see Alex slammed into the side of the vehicle with her hands behind her back.

The only thing that stopped him from running back after her (and getting shot down like an animal) was Tony's arm around him. He tried to yell something, but his throat felt thick and nothing came out.

"C'mon…get in the truck." Tony ordered firmly, struggling slightly when Rick pulled away.

"We'll get her back, Rick. Just get in."

* * *

Ben Evans wasn't exactly surprised to enter the darkened room where his eldest daughter waited to find one of his men curled into the fetal position on the floor while two others fought to restrain her. Blond hair covered her face as she wrestled against them and he watched with amusement before announcing his presence. All she would do was tire herself out before he even got around to teaching her a lesson.

That stupid bitch was the reason he hadn't been able to live inside the United States for the last five months. It wasn't like before when he had friends in high places and she was a nobody. Alex wasn't a nobody now and she had enough sway to cause him problems. She was the reason he'd been wandering aimlessly around Europe, resorting to living in hotels because he couldn't stay in one place long enough to form any connections. He was in Italy when he bumped into an old friend, - Rochester, - someone he'd done work with in the past who was looking for some new financing for an operation he was trying to run. Ben wanted to get back at the United States government and now he seemed to have an outlet. After the London bombing he'd killed Rochester and assumed his identity, not wanting to have to explain his actions to anyone else. It wasn't about money, it was about revenge.

What he thought was most entertaining about the scene he now observed was that the illustrious Agent Evans he'd heard everyone in D.C. raving about for months before their last interaction was putting up one hell of a fight. It reminded him of when she was a child and he'd get violent towards her mother; there was absolutely no way she could defend them against him but she tried until she couldn't even lift herself up anymore. She got in the way when the only thing it got her was extra bruises.

Ben cringed internally. He'd never wanted to do that to his wife…ever. He lost his temper and things happened but he'd never thought of himself as a wife beater. He hadn't wanted to be like that, it just became the way it was. When she died he'd felt guilty and hadn't even been able to bring himself to go to the funeral…but Alex always had asked for it. She involved herself in things she didn't need to and _she_ deserved what she got.

Finally, he cleared his throat, ordering everyone else out of the room. He watched Alex's fists clench at her sides and she stared at him.

"Hi Aly." He smiled.

She said nothing, just glared back at him.

* * *

"How could you let her do that!" Rick roared angrily as the vehicle swung down a side street. Jack was driving and Claire had been placed in the passenger seat looking ghost white and sick to her stomach. Tony had slid in beside him.

"She wanted to." Tony said simply.

"Alex is worth more than I am! I can't believe Bill would sign off on this."

"It was her choice. She was trying to buy us some time."

"You should've left me in there…"

"I wasn't leaving you in there." Tony snapped back. "Sending Alex in gives us time to get a location and get her out."

"Tony if she dies, I swear to god…"

"She's not going to die." Tony cut him off. "We wouldn't have let her go through with it if we didn't think it gave everyone the best shot."

"_If she dies_…"

"Just calm down. We need your help on this."

Rick pounded a fist into the window.

"I hope you have one hell of a plan."

* * *

Alex's head was throbbing and she wanted nothing more than to collapse to the cool, damp dirt beneath her and let him do what he would. Right now she was hoping he'd drag this on long enough for Jack and Tony to find her and pull her out.

He'd left her hands free, which meant he wanted her to fight back. He wanted to play with her before he destroyed her. Alex hadn't hit him back yet, she'd only tried to defend herself. She tasted blood in her mouth from the gash on her lip and her sides were splitting so much she could barely stand up after each blow he struck. His hands connected with the force of small trucks. She realized in all those years as a kid he'd barely broken a sweat trying to give her a good beating, but now he was dripping and panting heavily obviously giving her his all. She felt the smallest flicker of pride when she caught a glimpse of him with one hand against the wall trying to catch his breath; she was stronger now.

Without warning grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the concrete, snorting as she crumpled to the ground.

He tossed a rag at her and snarled:

"Clean up, I'll be back."

* * *

"Chloe, tell me you have something."

Jack was back in the car with Tony. Claire had been handed off to Lewis and two other kids in Field Ops who assured them she'd get back to CTU without issue. Rick was riding with Wiley in a separate vehicle that was a few years behind them now. Tony hadn't even bothered to tell him to go back to CTU and get checked out by Medical. He'd made it clear he wasn't going back unless it was with Alex.

"Rick said the car ride lasted fifteen minutes from Alex's apartment. Based on the description he gave of the room, there's only a few places that fit all the criteria."

"How's the tracker doing?"

"It was working for the first ten minutes from when they grabbed her." Michelle's voice came online, all business. "Assuming their vector didn't change we can narrow it down to two possible locations. The first one seems the most likely; the building hasn't been used for months. The other one is twice as far away and had a break-in last week, but is still being used on a regular basis. It's also more centralized and closer to downtown. It'd be hard to fly under the radar from there."

"Send both sets of coordinates to our PDAs." Tony instructed calmly. "Rick and Wiley as well. Jack and I will take the first location and they'll take the second."

"Copy." Michelle closed her eyes for a second longer than she meant to, promising herself it would be fine.

* * *

Alex hadn't realized she'd lost consciousness until she felt someone backhand her and her eyes snapped open. The room was as dark as it had been when her dad left, except now she was strung up with her hands tied to some overhead beam. The man from the van stared back at her, the glint in his eyes apparent.

"How ya feelin', sweetheart?"

She said nothing. The man chuckled.

"Still angry about what we did to your boyfriend?" her heart clenched at mention of this.

"Don't worry. He's still functional…" the man winked. "If you catch my drift. Though I can't say the same will be true for you once daddy dearest is done with you. You must've been a real brat."

She remained frozen while his hands cupped the back of her neck and slid down to her waist. They paused before sliding back up and pressing against her breasts. She didn't move a muscle.

"Your sister didn't take this as well as you are." The man taunted, his greasy black hair catching the light. Alex tensed and he noticed.

"Don't worry. Your boyfriend convinced us to let her be…said you'd make it worth our while - "

Alex shifted her weight to her dangling arms and kneed the man in the stomach so hard he dropped to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. It was a moment before he could stand. The man smacked her again and mumbled expletives at her.

"Your dad will be back to see you soon…enjoy these last few minutes of your life." The door slammed behind him.

There was no fear left inside Alex as she fought to try and loosen the ropes even in the slightest. Unable to reside herself to defeat, Alex kept working and hoping that by some miracle she'd catch a break…

Suddenly, something on the ground caught her eye. It was silver and it shone in the moonlight. Alex leaned forward as best she could to see what it was. Her heart pounded in her chest when the small object came into focus.

A lighter. The guy must've dropped it when she kicked him to the ground. She stretched out a foot as best she could, her entire leg straining as any part of her foot tried to touch the small object. Her body screamed in protest from the beatings, but she ignored it.

Finally, her toes got under it enough to flip it over once, bringing it closer. She did it again, and again, transferring all of her weight to her arms again as she used both feet to pull the lighter in.

Now came the hard part, getting the lighter to her hands. She kicked off both shoes, and used her right foot to remove her left sock, sandwiching the lighter between her toes. Her entire body ached uncontrollably but it was only a question of mind over matter. She could do this.

Trying to adjust her hands so she could get some sort of a grip on the beam, Alex shifted her weight yet again and growled as she pulled her legs up towards the ceiling and wrapped them around the beam, easing some of the pressure off her burning shoulders. Her left foot slid towards her fingers and transferred the lighter from her cramping toes before she dropped back to the floor.

Three clicks and she got it to ignite and the threads of rope started to burn at a horrendously slow place. There was nothing she could do about that though, it wasn't like she was going to find a bucket of kerosene sitting in the windowsill.

Sighing when the flame went out, Alex ignited the lighter again and held it to the ropes, wondering how much time she had before her dad returned to finish her off.

* * *

Claire noticed that Lewis' hand hadn't left her arm since they stepped out of the car. She wondered if he was following instructions or whether he was doing it out of some obligation towards her sister.

As soon as the elevator doors opened Claire ripped free of Lewis' grip. She sprinted through the room in search for a familiar face…anyone who could tell her what was happening with her sister or at the very least could make her feel safe.

Words couldn't have described how happy she was to see her uncle come running to meet her. Her lithe body crashed into his and she swung her arms around his neck. She was proud of herself for not crying but her hold on him became almost vice-like. Eventually he pulled away and she noted his eyes were damp. He kissed her forehead softly when he'd placed her back on the ground and pulled her into his chest.

"Are you okay, honey?"

She nodded, sniffling a little and exhaling softly when his hand found her matted hair and smoothed it gently.

Claire nodded quickly. "Where's Aly? Did they find her yet? Do they know where she is? They had us blindfolded so I didn't see anything but…"

"It's okay." Bill assured her gently. "We narrowed it down to two possible locations. Rick and Wiley went to one and Tony and Jack went to the other. We'll get her back, Claire."

He pulled her back against him and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

Tony checked his weapons, tucking a handgun in the waistband of his pants and taking a rifle from Jack. He adjusted his Comm. feed.

"Michelle, we're here."

"Copy. Chloe's got infrared scans of the inside of the building. We count upwards of twenty people."

Tony glanced at Jack. They hadn't been anticipating that many obstacles. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be as simple as walking into the building and taking out a few guards.

"There's a Tac Team prepping. Once we have a definite location I'll dispatch them." Michelle continued.

"Alright, thanks."

After a few seconds of silence Tony felt Jack's hand clasp his shoulder. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Tony nodded curtly. He just hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

Alex glanced upwards when someone walked into the room. It was two of her father's men, which told her something was up. Already, she'd been suspicious of the amount of time it had taken them to return to see her. Not that she was complaining.

"Grab her and let's get moving." The first man uttered. Alex looked up expectantly.

"It seems like you have some visitors." He declared to her horror. They had had surveillance set up.

"We're moving you to a more secure location to give your father time to deal with them."

Alex tensed, knowing it was now or never.

When the second man approached her she wasted no time: Her now-freed hands dropped from the beam and she dove immediately for his weapon, throwing one elbow into his face and finding his gun. His body shielded the shot from the first man and Alex used her gun to take him out as well.

The two bodies pooled in blood on the dirt ground. Alex tucked the first man's gun into the back of her jeans and fumbled for his cell phone. She shoved it into her pocket, pulling open the door and disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

"Michelle, what's happening with Jack and Tony? Did they find anything?"

"They found two guards at the entrance with military-issue machine guns. The Tac team's on its way."

"Alright. Wiley and I are turning around. We'll get there faster than the Tac team."

Michelle glanced quickly at Bill, who nodded immediately.

"Okay. We copy."

Rick nodded at Wiley who spun the car around, barely slowing down. He hit the gas in the opposite direction.

* * *

Tony covered Jack as he ducked around a corner and into a new corridor. The entire building looked the same and they had no idea where Alex was being kept. Twice they almost got caught, ducking out of sight in the nick of time thanks to Michelle keen eye and Chloe's scans.

Jack motioned for Tony to follow him in yet another direction and Tony wondered if there was any sort of method to his madness (there always was). They couldn't exchange words for fear of being overheard.

Rick and Wiley arrived at the location in record time. Rick told Wiley to wait for the Tac team outside. He managed to slip in the west side of the building unnoticed. It was completely empty, but he moved cautiously through the halls, looking for any sign of where Alex might be.

Jack held up a hand, wordlessly telling Tony to stop. Tony obliged, listening to hear what Jack heard. The sound of soft footsteps on the other side of the wall echoed towards them and Jack glanced warily at Tony, who got ready to resond.

Jack spun around the corner, his gun inches from the face of the person whose gun was inches from his. Tony saw the curtain of blond waves first and released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

"Al…" his voice was just above a whisper and he saw the relief in her eyes form instantly. Jack grabbed her arm, pulling her between them.

Tony lowered his head, mouth against her ear. She looked like hell.

"You okay?"

She inclined her head as his hand dropped to the small of her back, leading her back the way they came.

"Michelle, it's me." Jack's hoarse voice spoke from in front of them. "We got her…no sign of Ben though. Get the Tac team ready to do a sweep."

"Rick went in!" Michelle exclaimed urgently. Jack cursed.

"Get him out _now_. Before the Tac team goes in."

* * *

Rick heard a commotion a few feet in front of him and froze. He peered around to see what was there. Suddenly, the whole room shook. An explosion erupted from the far end and smoke started billowing down the hall. Rick pulled his t-shirt up to cover his nose and mouth, fighting to not cough as he watched four men rush past him, armed with weapons.

He didn't hear Michelle's voice over the Comm. thanks to the noise. Rick had to find Alex before the whole building went up in flames.

"Came back for more, did you?" a voice behind Rick made him spin around. He came face to face with Ben Evans, both their weapons poised on each other.

"Where's Alex?"

"Gone."

Another explosion came from behind them and Ben turned ever-so slightly. Without warning Rick knocked the gun out of his hands, grabbing it for himself. Ben stared at him, seemingly unfazed by the fact that he was completely unarmed.

"Where is she?" Rick snarled, aiming both weapons now. Ben laughed harshly.

"She's gone, Almeida."

"_Where_?"

"Where do you think?"

Rick raised his foot and kicked him hard in the chest. Ben stumbled backwards, his breathing ragged now.

"Where we're both going if you don't get the hell out of here!"

Rick felt the hatred bubbling up in the back of his throat. She couldn't be dead. He couldn't have killed her yet…

"Rick, answer me!" he finally heard Michelle. He found his voice and responded.

"What happened?" she yelled.

"They're blowing up the place. I've got Ben in front of me. He said Alex is - "

"Tony and Jack found Alex – get the hell out of there! The Tac team will pull out everyone else in a few min…"

Ben had taken advantage of his distraction and leapt towards him. Before he could get within arm's length Rick pulled the trigger as the flames continued to fill the hallway…


	9. My Heart

Against the Grain

**A/N: **_I've been so nervous about these last few chapters, so I'm unbelievably glad you guys enjoyed the last one. Thanks so much for reviewing! I really, really hope this one doesn't disappoint : )_

Chapter Eight – My Heart

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please? _

_- __**My Heart by Paramore **_

"_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Alex sprinted down the center staircase. The steps were covered in thick, purple velvet and the polished wood of the banister felt cool and smooth against her tiny fingertips. _

_She was four. _

"_Daddy!" she shrieked with glee at the sight of her father who scooped her up in one arm with complete ease. Her blond hair had just been curled into tight ringlets and bounced as she came nose to nose with him. _

"_Hi Daddy." She smiled bashfully. "Darcy said you were coming back early today." _

_He beamed back. _

"_Darcy was right. I only had one meeting today. I'm kinda sleepy though…I think I'll go take a nap…" _

"_Noooooo!" Alex's mouth formed an 'o' of protest and he laughed deeply. In her white lace dress and blue satin bow she looked like one of the kids in the Sound of Music. Her brand new blue shoes matched perfectly and he had to remember to ask Darcy to take a picture for his wife and his mother. They loved dressing up the girls. _

"_Please, please, please can we do something today?" Alex's bottom lip pouted the smallest amount and he squeezed her cheek. _

"_You look pretty, Aly." _

"_Darcy curled my hair for me." _

"_So does that mean I have a date now?" he teased. She giggled. _

"_And where would my pretty date like to go? Wherever you want Aly…just say the word." _

_Her brow furrowed in concentration as her pink mouth tried to form the words. _

"_I want to see the…the…Chomps Ellie-say." _

_Ben laughed again and kissed her forehead. _

"_We'll have to work on your French." _

_She blushed but nodded. She'd practice if he promised to bring her back to Paris another day. Just them. Even when Claire was big enough to come as well she wanted it to be just them. She liked her sister, but she liked having time to her dad by herself more. _

"_And then tonight…" he continued, shifting her to one hip as he walked towards the grand staircase and up towards the elevators. _

"_Tonight we're having a nice dinner at my favorite restaurant and then we're going to the opera." _

_For the first time all trip her nose crinkled a little in dismay. _

"_But I don't know what they're saying…" _

"_You like the singing though." he reminded her easily and then winked. "I guess we'll have to work on your Italian too." _

_She still looked skeptical. _

"_You'll like it Aly, I promise." He tweaked her chin. _

_She sighed exasperatedly and Ben had to contain a chuckle. His pint-sized daughter was certainly not lacking in personality…or sarcasm. _

"_O-kayyyy…" _

_His hand moved towards the small necklace around her neck. _

"_You like it?" _

"_Uh huh…" her fingers replaced his own. "I saved the box too so I can show Mom. Darcy said it's crystal." _

"_Darcy's right…as always." They stepped into the elevator and he angled her downward so she might hit the button for the top floor. The necklace was simply a tiny crystal in a silver setting. He'd wanted to give her something she could keep forever without get sick of. He'd even ducked out early on a meeting to pick out the token himself. After all, how often did he get to take his daughter on a business trip with him? _

"_Have you been bored without me? I know it's not fun for you when I'm working…" _

"_No Daddy. I like it here. Everything's pretty." _

"_Prettier than New York?" _

_He watched her consider this with amusement. _

"_I like Paris." She declared. "Only to visit though. I like New York for living." _

"_Me too, sweetie." He smoothed her hair out of her eyes. _

"_I don't think I got a kiss for your necklace, Ms. Evans." _

_Alex giggled and smacked her lips against his. _

"_Thank you, Daddy."_

* * *

"What the hell was that!?" Tony exclaimed. He'd had steadied himself against the wall as the building shook violently. His free hand grabbed Alex's hip.

Jack spun around to face them. "Explosives. They're blowing up the building, we have to get out of here."

"Did Rick get out?" Alex gasped anxiously. Jack's eyes flitted briefly to Tony before he answered.

"I don't know, but we have to move now. This whole thing could collapse any second…"  
"But what if he's still - ?" After everything she couldn't leave him now.

"Michelle knows we have you. She'll get him to get out." Jack's hand circled her arm and he dragged her forward.

"We have to move, come on."

They didn't meet much resistance on the way out. Tony pressed Alex back against the wall and covered Jack as they ducked around each corner, but only once did they have to open fire. The air was getting thicker which made it harder and he knew they were running short on time. He'd still heard no word from Michelle as to the location of his brother.

* * *

It wasn't long before cold night air flooded their lungs. Alex's breaths came painfully as she started to keel over. Tony's hand stayed on her, urging her out of range of any flying debris and towards their waiting vehicle. Vaguely in the distance they heard the sounds of sirens, but the fire department wasn't getting anywhere near that building until the Tac team was in place and the perimeter had been secured. Tony threw a final glance at the smoking building behind him.

"Michelle we're out; where's Rick?" Jack bellowed first.

"He said he's on his way too. They're blowing up the evidence…that's what the explosions were."

"How long for the Tac team?"

"One minute. Bill got LAPD to send over some SWAT."

"Fine. Let us know if you hear anything from Rick. We're coming back to CTU."

"Is…" Alex gulped in mouthfuls of oxygen, wheezing from the smoke.

"Is he okay?"

"He's on his way out." Tony's breaths were coming a little uneven as well, but he'd dropped to his knees beside Alex, rubbing circles into her back as she coughed up phlegm onto the concrete.

Her head bobbed up and down quickly, acknowledging that she'd heard him, but she wouldn't feel better until she saw Rick and could verify everything for herself. For all she knew, a wall had collapsed and he hadn't been able to get out.

Alex wobbled as she rose to her feet, and had to steady herself on Tony.

"Jack, you okay?"

Jack nodded wordlessly.

"Alex we have to get back to CTU..."

"Well where the hell's Rick!?" she exclaimed, the words catching in her throat.

"He'll find his way out…we can't wait much - "

" – Al!"

Alex lifted her head to see a slightly dusty, exhausted Rick darting across the far side of the lot. Her aches and pains disappeared for that instant and she pulled away from Tony a split second before Rick's arms tightened around her. Her knees buckled as soon as they touched and she was grateful he was holding her in place. The lump in her throat thickened as his fingers delved into her matted hair.

"I'msorryI'msorry…I'msosorry…" the words came out jumbled, but he caught the drift. Rick shook his head, running his hands up and down her back and forgetting Tony and Jack were right there.

"It's fine, it's fine." He inhaled deeply, absorbing as much as he could of the feeling of her body against his.

"Are you okay?" she whimpered and he had to smile. He pulled back to wipe the dirty tear streaks from her face and kissed her gently.

"You're not crying, are you Yankee?" he teased softly.

This got something between a laugh and a sob. She moved into kiss him again, but it was more of their lips bumping together than anything else.

"I'm fine" she gasped, "I'm…are you?"

He sighed and nodded, tilting his forehead against hers. He was fine now.

His eyes closed and hers did the same; neither of them had ever felt relief like this before. Her hands slid to his shoulders, her fingers firmly pressing into them and tracing their shape, as if trying to reassure herself he was there. He felt her warm puffs against his mouth.

"Guys…" Tony looked wary to interrupt, but no one wanted to spend the rest of the night in front of the decimated building.

Rick pulled back unquestioningly and Alex gruffly wiped her cheeks. She slid into the back seat of the truck, with him right behind her.

* * *

"Dessler."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, it's me."

Fingers pressing into her brow, Michelle relaxed finally.

"Hey. The Field Team can't enter the building yet. They're waiting for the fire department. The perimeter's secure though; we'll pull out everyone we can."

"Alright…" Tony rubbed the side of his face. "Let me know if anything changes before we get back."

"You're on your way?"

"Yeah. Claire got there okay?"

"She's with Bill now. Medical's on standby to deal with any injuries you guys have."

Tony heard something in her voice, but he let it go for the time being.

"Everyone's fine. No permanent damage." He stole a glance in the backseat, noticing the black eye Alex was forming and her fat lip. She looked groggy and Tony was reminded of the fact that neither of them had slept in almost three days. The sun would be appearing on the horizon soon and he ached to slip into bed behind Michelle and sleep for a hundred years. Rick seemed okay from what he could tell, but there was a good chance he was trying to tough it out. Alex's head tilted against his brother's chest and Rick's mouth moved to her hair.

"Tony…" he hadn't realized Michelle had been calling his attention back to her.

"Yeah, honey…"

"We'll see you in a few minutes."

"Yeah."

* * *

Alex braced herself when she entered the bullpen and immediately noticed a head of almost white-blond hair pushing through the Conference room doors and darting through everyone to meet her. Bodies collided as Claire threw herself into her sister's arms, tightening her hold and choking back sobs.

Alex contained a wince and shushed her gently, a hand smoothing the hair across her back.

"You're okay?" Claire sniffled, pulling back long enough to make eye contact. Alex smiled gently and nodded, pressing her lips to her temple.

"Did you go get checked out?"

Claire nodded quickly. "They didn't hurt me. I'm fine." she hugged Alex tightly again.

"I was so worried, Aly. He said he was going to…"

"Stop." Alex ordered firmly. "It's done. Just take a deep breath and try not to think about it too much. Okay?"

Claire wiped her eyes gruffly, but agreed.

"I love you. Don't scare me like that again."

Alex laughed and nodded, smoothing back her sister's hair.

"You should go see Uncle Bill."

"Upstairs?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright…" Alex started to pull away, but Claire retained a firm hold on her sister's hand, obviously intending to go with her.

* * *

"Tony…" Michelle exhaled against his shoulder as he pulled her into his arms. He could feel her quivering a little against him as he circled his palm across her back while his other hand curled around her waist.

"You okay?" he mumbled quietly into her hair. She nodded and pulled back to kiss him. His lips were soft under hers and the kiss deepened when she placed a hand on either side of his neck and the angle changed slightly. Her tongue circled his once briefly and he made a small noise into her mouth. She pulled back, her forehead tilted against his.

"You told me to tell you when I'm done…" she sighed into his mouth. "I'm done, Tony. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go somewhere safe; I want kids; I want to not have to worry about whether or not one of us is going to get killed for just doing a job."

His fingers dug more firmly into her back and he nodded immediately.

" 'Kay." He kissed her softly. "Good. Me too."

She gave him a small smile and her fingers curled in his hair.

"You should go get checked out."

"I'm fine, Michelle. Medical has enough people to look after right now…"

"…Tony, Mr. Hammond's on his way over." Chloe's voice interrupted them. Michelle spun around and a frown formed on Tony's face.

"Why is Hammond coming to CTU?"

"I have no idea." Michelle looked wary. "Did he say why?" she called to Chloe, who shook her head.

"No…like he'd tell me anything. He said he just got off the phone with Senator Warrington though."

And just like that, their few moments of peace ended.

* * *

She was on her way to Medical when Alex found Tony slumped down at Michelle's desk looking worn out. Silently, she stepped up behind him, her hands each landing on a shoulder and squeezing gently.

"Any news?"

"Building collapsed. Fire department's still trying to put it out. Tac team and SWAT covered the perimeter but they haven't picked anyone up…" he hesitated. "We'll get someone in there as soon as we can but…I don't think your dad's gonna make it out of this one, Al."

She stiffened a little and her hands stopped kneading his shoulders. Tony let out an exhaustive sigh and she bent over.

"What's wrong?"

"Hammond's on his way over."

Alex frowned. "What for?"

"Dunno. He won't say, which doesn't give me the impression it's anything good."

"Okay…" she bit her lip. "Well I'm going to Medical for a bit just uh…let me know what he wants."

He looked worried. She could tell he looked worried. Alex exhaled again and circled her arms around his neck, her nose brushing against his cheek.

"Tony, thank you."

His grimace disappeared and he reached back a hand to pat her arm.

* * *

Alex smiled softly when she pushed through the doors of Medical to the exam room. Rick grinned a little back at her from where he sat. His shirt was ripped and smudged, there was a gash on his cheek but he looked good anyway.

She moved to sit beside him on the exam table.

"What's the verdict?" her fingertips brushed against the stitches on his cheek and he flinched. He smiled reassuringly when her blue eyes clouded with worry.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He nodded, curling his bandaged arm around her shoulder and pulling her against him.

"How are you?"

"Tired." She let her eyes close, feeling relaxed for the first time since he left for DC.

"I just want to forget today." She sighed, twisting her head slightly so her face pressed into his neck. His lips nuzzled her ear.

"Gimme an hour and I'll make you forget everything but your name…"

Her laughed echoed through Medical and it soothed him instantly. He laughed too quietly, dropping a kiss to her flushed cheeks as he tightened his hold on her.

"Sleep first."

"_With_ you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes dear," she muttered facetiously. "Just at my place because of…"

"Claire." He finished. "I think we can do that."

She grinned and settled back against him.

* * *

"Listen um…" Alex swallowed the bundle of nerves in the pit of her stomach. "I forgot to tell you something before and then we got in the car and it wasn't exactly the right time…" saying 'I love you' when just Rick could hear her was difficult enough, even if she did meant it; saying it in front of Tony _and_ Jack wasn't happening.

Rick met her eyes seriously.

"I have to tell you something too."

Alex lifted her head off his shoulder looking confused. "Okay…"

Rick was cut off when the door to the room swung open. Wiley looked at them apologetically.

"Hey uh…sorry to interrupt but…"

"Everything okay?" Rick frowned and Wiley bit his lip unconvincingly.

"Yeah, they just need you on the floor Al…to sign off on the debrief you gave."

He was lying. She hadn't given her debrief yet.

"Yeah, sure…" she touched Rick's leg as she slipped off the bench, promising she'd be right back.

Wiley didn't say anything to her but Alex knew something was wrong. He looked anxious the entire walk up to the bullpen, and the pace he set as they walked was difficult for her to keep in her bruised and beaten state.

"Hammond showed up and no one has any idea why…but it's something to do with your father. He won't talk to Tony or Bill for whatever reason…but I didn't think you'd want Rick in on it if he didn't have to be..." He stated abruptly when the bullpen was in sight. Alex felt sick, quickening her pace even further.

What she did not expect was to run smack into Brad Hammond who was flanked by three security guards. She folded her arms across her chest as he came face to face with her.

"Evans."

"Brad." She'd been repeatedly told to call him 'Mr. Hammond' by Bill to avoid stepping on toes and got a little thrill every time she disobeyed. Hammond hated it.

Her eyes moved over the security guards, expecting someone to say something. Hammond started to push past her but she held a hand out to stop his advance. He glanced at security as if expecting them to forcibly remove her from his way. They didn't look too eager to do so.

"I have unfortunate news." Hammond finally declared, looking anything but unfortunate. Alex cocked her head expectantly.

"Your father is dead."

She didn't flinch. Tony had told her to anticipate it. The building collapse must've killed him.

"And that's a problem?"

Hammond's eyes moved over her once quickly.

"Senator Warrington seems to think so."

"He admitted to being involved in terrorist activities."

"The senator feels we have no proof for his involvement."

"A room full of people heard him confess."

"The senator feels as though those people weren't exactly objective…"

"He kidnapped my sister!"

"As it were, he placed a call to the senator's office this morning saying you were refusing to let him visit with your sister – a legal adult – and threatened him - "

"You've got to be kidding me..."

Hammond got a nasty look on his face.

"The senator believes we have insufficient proof of his questionable activities and thus have nothing to convict."

"He blew up the building himself to cover his tracks! How is that not proof?" her cheeks grew red with anger and Hammond sighed.

"And there's the question of his murder..."

"Excuse me?"

"The forensics report shows he was shot at close range. Execution style. The bullet was from one of our weapons."

Alex stared back at him. CTU had killed her father? The Tac team hadn't even gone into the building.

"Someone needs to prosecuted for the death of a civilian - "

"He's a terrorist! He was in league with the woman we pulled out of the hotel earlier today. She admitted it."

"You forced the confession out of her. The tape from the feed of the room showed how violent you got."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"That she probably lied to save herself for fear you would kill her if she didn't tell you what you wanted to hear - "

"So the fact that my father kidnapped a federal agent has no bearing?" Her shook with anger and she stared him down. Hammond pushed past her.

"If you'll excuse us…"

"Where are you going?"

"It's confidential."

Alex stepped her body in front of his, pushing lightly against his chest.

"Where are you going?"

Hammond scowled.

"We're taking Rick Almeida into custody."

"For what!?"

"You have no authority here, Evans, regardless of what your relationship with him is - "

Her hand snatched Hammond's arm as he pushed past her.

"Manslaughter." He stated monotonously. "We have reason to believe that he pulled the trigger."

"What reason?"

"No one else from CTU entered the building except Bauer and Tony Almeida…and yourself, of course. He had the opportunity - "

"That's circumstantial!"

"And we have one witness saying they saw him commit the murder…"

"What _witness_!? We haven't pulled anyone out of that building alive!"

Hammond tried to pull away, but Alex retained her hold.

"Rick didn't do anything."

"Your loyalty is admirable, but it's not as if there isn't…_precedent _for this type action_."_

"Meaning what?"

"That this wouldn't be the first time someone has taken the law into their own hands due to personal relations…In light of these new circumstances, it doesn't look good for him."

"You sonofabitch…" he was wrong. He was so, so wrong. Rick wouldn't have killed her father, not even for her…And even if he _did_ have to… Fuck. This was just like before; her dad was dead and was still going to get away with everything and someone else was going to have to take the fall.

"If you'll excuse me now, Evans…" her fingers slackened as they pulled away. One of the security guards met Alex's eyes apologetically.

"Wait!" they couldn't arrest him. "Brad, listen…"

Hammond looked bored when he turned around to face her impatiently.

The words were out of her mouth before she could think about them:

"I killed him."

Hammond stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"I killed him. Maybe your _witness _should get their eyes checked."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Tony and Jack saw me. We bumped into my dad on the way out and I killed him. Rick didn't do anything. I even had motive." She couldn't believe the words she was saying, but they flowed easily and without reservation.

Hammond gave her the once over.

"Such as?"

"He's worth thirty million to me dead." she hadn't even had time to think about that, but it was true. With him dead she'd have access to her Trust Fund. Thirty million was certainly a lot of motive.

Now Hammond looked at her curiously.

"You'll sign a confession?"

"Yes."

"Tony Almeida will have to verify your statement."

"He will." Alex assured Hammond simply. "He tried to stop me. He watched the whole thing."

Hammond studied her wordlessly for a few seconds, as if testing her resolve.

"Fine. We'll get a clerk in here to take your statements. I'll inform the senator."

"Rick doesn't find out, Brad." Alex snarled. "This is between us. Are we clear?"

Hammond hesitated briefly.

"Fine."

"You don't leave the Conference room."

"Are you really in a position to be giving orders right now, Evans?"

Her eyes told him she didn't care.

"If I sign the confession I save you the complication of going to trial when you have no evidence." Her chest tightened as she spoke, but she kept her voice level. "I'm sure the senator will appreciate that."

She was right. His expression said that he knew she was right.

"The clerk will be in momentarily. If you leave the premises we arrest Almeida on the spot. Understood?"

"Yes."

"The same goes if Tony Almeida can't verify your statement."

The bastard knew. He knew she was lying and he knew she'd have to convince Tony to lie with her. Animosity bubbled inside her and she wanted to smack the smug expression off his face.

"He'll verify it." She stated through gritted teeth.

Hammond nodded curtly and left to go to the Conference room.

Oh god, what had she just done?

* * *

Alex's heart was pounding as her eyes frantically scanned the bullpen. Michelle, who had just finished relieving Chloe for the day, crossed the room quickly to meet her.

"Hey…" her eyes were filled with concern. "Did Hammond tell you anything?"

"Where's Tony?"

Michelle's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why? What does Hammond want?"

"Nothing. I just need to talk to him. Where is he?"

"Upstairs." Michelle still looked worried.

"What about Bill?"

"He went to call Division."

"I need you to keep him out of the way if he comes back."

"Alex, what's going on?" Michelle's voice lost any of its formalness and she looked deeply concerned now. Alex's face filled with panic.

"My dad's dead and I did something... fuck…I can't believe I just did that."

"What?"

"I told Hammond I killed him."

"Why would you do that - ?"

"Because Senator Warrington wants to pin his death on somebody and if I hadn't said anything they were going to…" she brought a hand to her mouth abruptly and Michelle's eyes filled with horror.

"Rick."

"Yeah." Alex ran her fingers through her hair. "If Bill comes back keep him busy. Hammond's bringing a clerk in to take my statement. I have to talk to Tony."

"Alex…"

Alex ignored her, dashing towards the stairs.

* * *

She found Tony crossing the distance between his office and Field Ops and dragged him into his office without a word.

"They want to arrest him," she blurted out, angry tears stinging her eyes. It wasn't fair. Even dead, her father ruined everything.

Tony's cheeks lost some of their color. "What?"

"Rick." she gulped. "They want to arrest him."

Tony's jaw clenched in anger. "For what!?"

"Manslaughter." Alex took a deep breath. "Forensics found my dad shot at close range from a CTU weapon. They're claiming they have a witness who saw him do it - "

"What witness!?"

Alex snorted. "The ghost of Christmas past."

"So he's getting arrested because someone has to." Tony snarled bitterly. "Alright listen uh…try to keep them preoccupied for a few more minutes…"

"Tony…"

"And as soon as Bill gets in here I'll get him to get Karen on the phone…"

"Tony…"

"And even if he did pull the trigger - "

"Tony!" Alex's cheeks were flushed and she clasped his shoulders under her hands, shaking his focus back to her.

"Listen to me…" her voice was level, but her eyes flashed. "You saw what happened when my dad showed up last time…Justice does not apply to him the same way it does to other people. You pay off the right people and you get what you want. They'll see that CTU filed a report that my dad attacked me four months ago and that our District Director claims that someone I was…" she winced. "Involved with was the last person to see him alive…who also has military training and could've made that shot blindfolded…"

Tony's face had contorted into something painful now. Someone would be charged for her father's death no matter what his involvement in today was. He was friends with the right people.

"Rick didn't do this." She stated with such conviction it was almost staggering. "_Even if_ he was the last person to see my dad alive you know and I know that _he would not do this…_not unless he had no other choice." Rick did not kill in cold blood. Rick killed when it was necessary and always with a level head. He didn't have it in him to do it…

Tony nodded solemnly, fingers clawing at his cheek.

"We'll work it out, Al. Karen will back us up on this one. The evidence isn't enough to - "

"_Tony, it doesn't matter whether there's enough evidence. _This won't be legal. They could ship him off to Guantanamo without anyone knowing."

His head dropped to his hand.

"I don't know what to do." He stated heavily, a lump forming in his throat. He couldn't let his brother get arrested…not for something he didn't do.

"He can't…this will…" she took a deep breath, her voice quivering slightly. "I need you to tell them you saw me do it."

Tony's head snapped up so quickly he could've given himself whiplash.

"What?"

"I talked to Hammond…I…" she gulped. "I told him I did it."

"You didn't do anything." Tony snapped. "I'm not saying that."

Alex shook her head.

"You've been to prison, Tony. Are you really going to send your brother there?"

"I not sending you there either!"

"Yes you are." She said firmly. "I would've done it anyway if I had the chance…Tell Hammond you saw me pull the trigger…There'll be no trial if I confess…I disappear and no one needs to know."

"I'm not doing that!  
"C'mon Tony…I'm calling in my favor…" There was the smallest amount of wryness to her voice. He knew what she was referring to. She was the one who pulled Michelle out months before. He owed her, he just hadn't thought he'd owe her like this.

"I'm only asking you to help your brother…" she said softly, a hand on his arm. Tony's mouth twisted and he lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Please Tony, just do this for me."

He studied her determined expression carefully, feeling dizzy. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Michelle entered Medical, her head spinning. Bill had called from the parking lot to say he had to run to Division for an hour. He'd asked where Alex was and she'd lied. It seemed like she would be doing a lot of that in the next few minutes.

"Hey…" Michelle smiled easily at her brother-in-law. It was times like this she wished she could lie better. Tony was a good liar, Alex was a good liar. She was afraid she'd drop the ball on this one.

Come to think of it, she had a feeling Tony and Alex weren't being completely honest with her now. When she'd asked them what was going on Tony had snapped at her to just 'keep Rick out of the way' and let them sort it out. She wasn't sure she was going to like what Tony's version of 'sorting it out' was.

Rick grumbled exasperatedly when he noticed her.

"Doctor's taking forever to release me."

Michelle smiled sympathetically, holding a folder in her hand.

"I thought I could do your debrief while we waited."

He shrugged. "Yeah. Might as well get it done."

She slid onto the bench beside him and pulled out a pen.

"How are you feeling anyway?"

"Good. Fine. I just want to pass out." his palm circled her back. "How you feelin', Dessler?"

She shrugged. "Can't complain."

"Hey uh…what's Al doing? Wiley said she just needed to go through some paperwork but…"

"Oh yeah…" Michelle cursed internally. "She's with Bill going over some stuff. I think he's trying to keep her at arm's length." She managed a light laugh. Rick sighed.

"Yeah, well so am I."

"Yes, but you're also going home with her tonight." Michelle reminded him, feeling like in a few hours time she'd be hating herself for saying the words.

After a minute she pulled out the debrief forms.

"So, you want to get started?"

"Yeah…" Rick rubbed the side of his face and reminded her of Tony as he had a tendency to do sometimes. They were so different, but the little things, the little mannerisms they shared always shone through.

Rick interrupted her thoughts. "Fire away."

_Oh god Tony, please don't do this to me again_.

* * *

Tony's hand was shaking as he put his pen to the paper, scribbling his signature at the bottom of the page. Hammond nodded curtly and pulled the document away from him, throwing the folder at the clerk who had been taking their respective statements. Tony hadn't stopped glaring across the table throughout the entire proceedings, but it meant nothing. His hand squeezed Alex's knee beneath the table and she shut her eyes tightly when he did.

It was done.


	10. Empty Apartment

Against the Grain

**A/N: **_LAST CHAPTER!!! (There's an epilogue though :) ). Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. A special thanks to any anonymous reviewers since I can't contact you directly. I really appreciate you taking the time to review. When I started writing this series I had no idea what kind of a response I'd get and the fact that you're all still with me is the best part. Thanks again! Enjoy! _

Chapter Nine – Empty Apartment

_It's okay to be angry and never let go_

_It only gets harder the more that you know. _

_When you get lonely and no one's around_

_You know that I'll catch you when you're falling down. _

_We came together, but you left alone _

_And I know how it feels to walk out on your own. _

_Maybe someday I will see you again _

_And you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend._

_**- Empty Apartment by Yellowcard **_

_The phone on the nightstand started jingling and Alex groaned and rolled onto her stomach, reaching for it. _

_Glancing at the display she sighed, trying to untwist herself from the sheets a little before flipping it open. _

_"Hey Michelle…" she yawned into the receiver, hearing Michelle's light laugh on the other end. _

_"Were you sleeping?" _

_Alex yawned again, pressing her face into the pillow and trying to bite back her own laugh. _

_"Yeah…we went to bed late…" _

_She was blushing and she had a feeling Michelle knew she was blushing. _

_"Mhm…good night?" _

_"Michelleeeee…" _

_"At least I didn't interrupt anything." _

_Alex groaned into the pillow, feeling a hot palm against her naked back. His mouth slid across the top of her spine, making her shudder. He grinned against her, still ruffled from sleep. _

_"Hey baby…" he drawled scratchily. _

_Goose bumps formed on her skin and she winced a little into the pillow. She really, really hoped Michelle hadn't heard that. Alex rolled over to face him and his lips landed against her neck before he slid a sleepy arm around her stomach and pressed his cheek to her shoulder, muffling a yawn. _

_ "You still with me Evans?" Michelle teased, making Alex laugh again. He pressed a kiss to her throat when she did and tightened his hold. _

_"I'm here." _

_"I just wanted to see if you felt like kicking my ass again at the gym today." _

_"Mhm…what time?" _

_"Like an hour?" _

_Rick snatched the phone from her so quickly she could've sworn he was a different person than the one who'd been trying to coax her back to sleep a second before. _

_"Sorry Michelle…I know your husband's kind of old and rundown, but some of us still have a sex life…" _

_"If I were you I wouldn't bring up things you didn't really want to hear about..." Michelle warned casually, listening to Rick cough a small noise of embarrassment on the other end of the phone. _

_"…For future reference." _

_"Touché" he surrendered the phone back to Alex who had slapped him lightly on his bare back. _

_"Two hours?" _

_"Sounds good." Michelle grinned a little. "I'll see you then." _

_She'd barely snapped the phone shut when Rick grabbed it out of her hands and tossed it to the side. Her teasing protests were cut off when his tongue slid between her lips. She groaned, his stubbly cheek scraping her palm as he moved deeper into her mouth. She arched into him, thoughts of morning breath and fixing her hair a million miles away. _

_He pushed the fringe out of her eyes as he pulled away slightly and slid one arm beneath her and the mattress. His mouth curved into a grin. _

_"Morning." _

_"Morning…" she grinned back as he brushed the tip of his nose against hers. Without warning his hands slid to her hips as he rolled over, bringing her to sit across his hips. _

_"So you're leaving me?" he whined. She rolled her eyes and dipped her head down to press their mouths together. Her hair fell over her face and his fingers pushed some behind her ears so he could see her eyes. _

_"Not forever." She muttered dryly and pressed a light kiss against his chest. "You'll survive." _

_"Oh I know…" he shrugged innocuously. "I was more worried about you…I mean how are you gonna survive without __this__" he motioned to his torso suggestively "for the next - " _

_She shoved him back against the mattress, squealing when his warm hands dug into her sides in retaliation, tickling her beneath him. Her hysterical laughter replaced her shrieks of protests as he eased her back against the pillows and kissed his way down her body…_

* * *

"Now that that's been dealt with, I have a proposition for you." Hammond had just excused the clerk and stared across the table at them.

Tony exchanged a look with Alex, whose face was stone cold.

"What kind of a proposition?" her voice was soft but there was a distinct edge to it.

"Thank you Almeida, you can leave now."

Tony folded his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair and making no move to get up. Hammond sighed in annoyance, continuing with his eyes on Alex.

"You don't want to go to prison, Evans. Just ask Tony…"

"Go to hell." Tony snarled. "No one has to go to prison. You're just trying to cover your ass - "

"Senator Warrington has agreed to an alternative form of retribution. It would serve the country better than having you behind bars would. You're a good agent Evans. You'd be more useful elsewhere."

Alex felt the bile thicken in the back of her throat. Had this been his plan all along? Had he been banking on the fact that she would intervene in hopes that he could get a mission out of it? This was a way to get rid of her.

"And obviously you couldn't continue to be productive at CTU…not given the personal situation you're now in."

Bingo.

"Convenient that I offered to sign the confession then, don't you think?" Alex snapped. Hammond sighed.

"Had you not Almeida would be going to prison."

She felt Tony shift in his seat beside her.

"What do you want, Brad?"

Alex had to contain a smile. She loved Tony for his ability to cut through the crap.

Another file was tossed on the table.

"Senator Warrington has authorized a covert operation against Cheng Zhi. He's a former member of the Chinese government and used to be stationed here in Los Angeles at the consulate…you'll remember Tony."

Tony gritted his teeth and said nothing as Alex leafed through the file. There were a few photos of a series of buildings set in an open area.

"Intel suggests he's gathering weaponry to mount an attack against the west coast…These photos were taken at the border with Siberia. Chatter's increased substantially over the last two weeks."

He waited for someone to respond and continued when no one did.

"Bauer's already agreed to participate… Senator Warrington has authorized us to send in a covert team to try and extract information about Cheng so that we might take action against him. We suspect the Chinese government is aware of his operations but is refusing to take action and we can't do anything until we have concrete proof."

Jack agreed because of what they did to Audrey and for no other reason than that. Jack wanted revenge. Tony knew.

"So you need me to get proof?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Bauer and yourself. We'll give you a SOF team to assist. I understand you have experience in these matters, Evans?"

"Yes." She hissed through her teeth, fuming from head to toe. "I ran operations with SOF and SEALs in Eastern Europe a year and a half ago."

_And you know that you goddamn asshole. _

Hammond nodded. "Then if you agree to this there'll be no prison term for you. You'll just be unable to return to US soil after the operation is complete. Security reasons of course. It's a covert operation and in order to protect the upper echelons of the United States government this has to be kept confidential. We can't run the risk of you being exposed. You'll be arrested the moment you step back on US soil."

"She can't come home!?" Tony exclaimed angrily. Alex's hand moved to his arm and she smoothed her fingertips across it.

"No. If Cheng were to discover your identity the senator would be at great personal risk…"

"Tragic." Alex drawled bitterly.

"And there's also the issue of your father's influence. If anyone were to find out we'd cut a deal with his self-confessed murderer action would have to be taken against you. " Hammond ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "You can't come back to the US but you won't be in prison."

He waited a beat.

"Do we have a deal?"

"What about me?" Tony blurted out sarcastically. "I know about your operation. Do I have to leave the country as well?"

"If you mention it again we'll deny it and have you thrown in a mental hospital for post-traumatic stress disorder. How would your wife feel about that, Tony?"

Tony started to jump out of his seat but Alex pushed him back down.

"It's fine." She breathed softly. "He's right. It's better than Guantanamo."

"So we have a deal, Evans?" Hammond cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes." She gulped. "When do we leave?"

"A military unit is still surveying the area. You'll be on standby until further notice."

"But she'll be with Jack?"

Hammond shrugged. "That's up to her." he glanced between them. "You know the drill Evans, you're not to tell anyone where you went or why you went there. Say your goodbyes however you see fit. If we can't get in contact with you when the time comes we arrest Rick Almeida. Understood?"

"Yes." Her eyes were starting to sting and she gulped hard. She thought of saying goodbye to Bill and Claire…to Michelle…of telling Rick she was disappearing and not able to tell him why. It was enough to make her grateful she was sitting down. Everything happened so fast and only now was the adrenaline starting to wear off. This was really happening. She wasn't going home tonight.

"Any of the resources here are at your disposal to get you out of the country unseen. I suggest you connect with Bauer before he leaves. Someone will be in contact with you regarding the intricacies of the operation as we collect more Intel."

Hammond rose silently, documents in hand.

"Good luck, Evans."

The door to the Conference room shut and Alex stared at the table in front of her, trying to find her breath.

"Al…" Tony's hand touched her back. Her breathing was ragged and her head hung over the table.

"I need to take care of some things…make some calls…" was the first thing she said.

"Use my office." He answered in confusion.

"Do you think Jack knows they were trying to get me to go with him?"

Tony hesitated. "Maybe. I'm going to find him now and we're going to get Karen in on this - "

"No." Alex gasped, shaking her head. "No. Don't. It won't do any good and it'll just put her and Bill in jeopardy."

"She can talk to the President."

"I signed the confession, Tony. I'm guilty as far as they're concerned. Why would Palmer want to help a murderer?"

Tony leaned in a little. "This isn't over yet, Al."

She wondered if was trying to soothe her or if he really believed that. She shook her head sadly.

"Just find Jack for me."

* * *

Michelle pushed into Tony's office only to find Alex was seated behind his desk with the phone glued to her ear.

"And the last one is three – six – eight – five – seven – six – nine – zero – nine." She confirmed to the person on the other end of the phone. Michelle watched her carefully but Alex didn't acknowledge her.

"Yes…immediately."

Her brow creased.

"Well when do you expect the transfer to be completed?" she barked into the phone, then shrugged. "Fine. That's fine. As long as it gets done."

"Thanks, you too." She answered robotically, dropping the phone and leaning back in the chair.

"Hey…" Michelle studied her cautiously. "What happened? I heard Hammond left."

"He did."

"Where's Tony?"

"Finding Jack. No one's getting arrested. We took care of it." Her voice was icy and her face emotionless.

Michelle looked puzzled as Alex rose to walk past her. She touched the girl's arm gently. "But I thought Warrington…"

Bewildered, Michelle watched the tears cloud Alex's eyes. Seeing Michelle just reminded her of yet another loose end she had to tie up. It all felt so robotic right now – so clinical – and she hoped to keep it that way. If she just focused on going through the motions and not thinking about it too much she could get through it. _Detach_ the rational part of her brain urged her. The decision she'd made was made with nothing but her heart, but if she kept this up she was never going to survive what was to come.

She couldn't think about what was to come. _You just have to detach. _

"Alex, what hap - ?"

"Where's Rick?"

"Taking a shower. What's going - ?"

"I need you to come to with me," Alex pleaded, pulling Michelle towards the door. "Please…it's important."

* * *

Dr. Benson looked up when he heard the door to Medical fly open.

"Alex, I heard you might need some treatment…"

"I'm fine." Alex answered abruptly.

"At least let me give you a check up…"

"No um…" she glanced around anxiously. "I need to sign a medical release form."

The doctor's frown deepened.

"Alright…what kind of release?"

"I need Michelle to have access to my test results. I won't be here tomorrow."

Dr. Benson looked immediately towards Michelle, whose eyes were watery.

"Can I ask why?"

"No." she didn't mean to be rude, but there wasn't much choice. "I just need to sign the release. I don't have much time."

"Alex…" Michelle protested pointlessly, her hand on the girl's arm. Alex shook her head to stop Michelle from asking the question. She knew what Michelle meant to ask and she didn't have an answer for her right now.

The doctor looked between them.

"Let me call the lab again and see if they got to your results yet."

* * *

"Alex agreed." Jack stated as soon as Tony found him. Tony rubbed the side of his cheek and inclined his head.

"She said she's got some stuff to sort out."

"Is she leaving with me?"

"You're going now?"

"Yeah. I can't run the risk of Kim finding out I'm here."

Tony's face contorted.

"She's just a kid, Jack."

"And she made the choice to sign the confession."

Tony's expression changed to one of fury and his fist tightened at his side.

"It's still better than prison." Jack interrupted the outburst he felt was coming.

"I'll get Cheng."

Tony scowled. "This whole thing is bullshit..."

"I'll watch out for her." Jack insisted. "She's capable, Tony. We both know that... And she can get a life out of this once it's over."

Tony said nothing. She might get a life, but it wouldn't be the one she wanted.

Jack spoke again after a minute. "Is she saying her goodbyes?" he sounded a little remorseful when he spoke. He couldn't imagine doing this at twenty-three. At twenty-three he'd still had Teri and Kim.

"I don't think she's saying goodbye." Anger coated Tony's words. She didn't even get to say goodbye.

Jack exhaled heavily.

"The chopper's flying me the airport in fifteen minutes. She can come with me if she wants. I don't know where I'm going until we get the go ahead but it won't be California."

"I'll tell her." Tony lingered for a moment and then disappeared without another word.

* * *

Tony pushed past the corridors of the locker rooms, bumping into Michelle and Alex on their way out of Medical. Alex looked nauseous and Michelle was refusing to meet his eyes.

"Jack's leaving in fifteen minutes to go to the airport. The chopper's going to fly him over."

"He's leaving the country?" Michelle sounded bitter and she was still refusing to look at him. Tony nodded solemnly, reaching out to touch Alex's shoulder.

"He said you can go with him if you want…"

"I do." She said simply. "I just want to grab some stuff from my locker…"

"I'll help you." Michelle volunteered softly as Alex disappeared through the door. She started to follow when Tony grabbed her elbow.

"Michelle…"

Her eyes lifted to his blankly and he felt his stomach tighten. She paused expectantly waiting for him to say something. When he didn't she slipped inside the locker room as well.

* * *

Alex shoved another t-shirt into the duffel bag. A plastic folder rested on the bench beside her and her passport that read 'Lexi Harrison' was tucked into one side compartment. Her mother's video message was hidden between a pair of sweats.

"Alex…" Michelle tried again quietly as the tears finally spilled over the girl's lids. She sniffled a little, wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

"I'm not a mom…" she shrugged hollowly as she zipped the bag shut. "I'd just screw it up. It's better this way."

Michelle knew better than to disagree at that moment. Instead she reached up and squeezed her arm warmly.

"Honey, you can still change your mind…you don't have to do this…" her eyes lifted towards the ceiling. "God, I wish there was something I could say to make you not do this..." her thumb swiped a heavy tear off the young woman's cheek. "_Rick would not want you to do this._"

Alex shook her head. "Before everything happened I didn't even know what I wanted to do and now…" she gulped hard. "I don't want any of this if he isn't around…and if I go now I have a shot…he'd be at Guantanamo whereas I at least…" she shook her head gruffly. "At least he can still get a life out of this."

"But if he knew what you were doing…"

"If you tell him Michelle, I swear to god…" her voice changed suddenly. "The only reason he was involved in any of this was because of me…he shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes…"

"You didn't do anything, Alex!" Michelle's words were filled with frustration. "You didn't murder anyone and you still don't know what happened in that building…"

"If he did he did it because of me!" she snapped. Her volume lowered again. "This whole thing with me and him got too deep anyway. Yeah…sure it was good before but now that everyone knows…everything would've changed."

If only she could make herself care about that. For the first time she could honestly say she wouldn't have cared if she couldn't be in Field Ops anymore. She just wanted him.

Alex inhaled slowly.

"It's done."

The finality in her words made the back of Michelle's throat prickle.

"And it's better this way."

After a few minutes of silence they both rose. Michelle had to fight to keep from shaking as they embraced tightly.

"I'll miss you." Alex choked out against her hair. She wanted to say more. She wanted to thank her a thousand times over and tell her to go disappear and have babies and be happy – Michelle deserved to be happy. But the words wouldn't come.

"I'll miss you too…" the shoulder of Alex's shirt finally dampened as Michelle lost the last reign on her tears.

* * *

Alex had her bag slung over one shoulder and walked purposefully through the hallway leading to the helipad. The chopper waited on the roof and Jack was already outside. The sun rose over Los Angeles, casting everything in a soft orange glow. Under different circumstances, this sight might soothe her; under different circumstances she might be getting ready to go home and shower and sleep and…

Her khaki jacket covered most of her cuts and bruises, though she'd barely had time to splash water on her face to clean up. Tony walked in step with her and his eyes continued to flit towards the plastic folder in her other hand. She hadn't looked at him since she left the locker room with Michelle. His wife's damp eyes had been enough to make him feel even guiltier than he already did.

Jack glanced up as they grew nearer, the pilot of the chopper was already in place behind the controls and Alex tensed a little at the sight. This was it.

Before they got to Jack she stopped, touching her hand to Tony's bicep softly. He met her eyes sadly.

"Look uh…" she held out the folder to him. Tony frowned.

"Since my dad's dead uh…well…Claire and I kind of have Trust Funds…It's been like that since we were babies and a lot of it's my grandparents money so he couldn't dissolve it without their consent…I talked to his advisor and my grandmother has every intention of filing the paperwork immediately in the event that something should happen to him…she doesn't know he's…" Alex trailed off while Tony watched her carefully.

"Anyway…" Alex pushed the folder towards him. "I had three offshore accounts set up. All the paperwork is in there. Once the money gets wired into my account I'm having it divided between the three."

His hands clasped the folder she'd pressed into his chest. He looked confused.

"So it's ten for you and Michelle, ten for Bill and Karen and ten for Rick."

His eyes bulged.

"What?"

She colored a little and looked at the floor.

"I uh…my Trust Fund was capped at thirty million…"

"Christ…I'm not taking that!"

Alex shrugged. "I don't need it."

"I'm not taking your money."

"Tony, c'mon…" she brushed the back of her hand across his collar. "I don't need it…"

"Al, I can't…"

She shoved him a little affectionately, her eyes glassy.

"Just do me a favor and get the hell out of here, okay? Put it to good use…" her voice broke, but she got it under control quickly. "And don't spend it all in one place now…the IRS tends to notice these things."

Tony still couldn't grasp what she was saying.

"There are some contact numbers in there if you run into any problems but you should be fine." she licked her lips. "If there's one thing I learned from my dad it's that if the price is right you can get away with anything…"

"Al…"

"Don't argue, okay? I want to. I can't use it myself anyway so…" she shrugged. Tony bit his lip but nodded, smoothing her hair back from her face.

Neither of them moved for a few seconds. Her eyes had focused on the horizon and she exhaled deeply.

"It's worth it, right?"

He knew what she meant and it made his chest hurt.

"Like…if you hadn't got pardoned…or if you hadn't come back to CTU that day and you'd stayed divorced and all that…" she squeezed her eyes shut for an instant. "You wouldn't regret it?"

Never. He'd never have regretted it; even with all the bitterness and anger he'd felt towards Michelle in those months following prison he'd never regretted his decision. Even if he'd been given the death penalty his only regret would've been the pain he caused her. He'd never regretted saving her.

"Tony?" Alex interrupted his reverie.

"No." he answered firmly, fighting the stinging in the corners of his eyes. "It's always worth it."

She nodded decisively before throwing his arms around his neck. His hands circled her waist as her cold and wet cheek pressed against his.

The hug ended too quickly for both of them. She pulled away wordlessly, managing a tight smile before picking her bag off the ground and crossing the distance to the chopper without looking back.

She'd have to work on this detachment thing.

* * *

Tony sighed exhaustively and hung up the phone as Michelle entered the office looking equally as weary.

"Hey," he met her eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" she nodded curtly. "She's gone?"

Tony nodded. "Chopper just left."

Michelle lowered her eyes. "Rick's looking for her."

A hand came to his face and he clawed briefly at his cheek.

"You didn't say anything?"

She shook her head. "I didn't know if you'd want to yourself…" she swallowed hard as the corners of her eyes started to burn. "And I didn't know what to say."

"I just…I just can't believe she's gone…"

"You mean you can't believe I let her go." He snapped suddenly.

Michelle just looked away and Tony shook his head in frustration.

"What else was I supposed to do, Michelle?! Someone was going to take the fall and Alex wanted it to be her…And if there was _anything_ I could've done to stop it from turning out like this I would've done it!"

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds.

"Have you talked to Bill yet?"

"No…" he growled. "She asked me not to."

Michelle stared at him in disbelief. "Tony you have to tell Bill. Karen might be able to pull some strings in Washington and - "

"And it's my word against Hammond's who, incidentally, is the same person that charged me with treason…and I was convicted."

"Karen will support you."

Tony laughed hollowly. "Maybe…but I uh…doubt anyone else will."

"We have to try… we can't just leave her out there to…"

"She specifically asked me not…I think the least I could do would be to - "

"She's pregnant, Tony!" Michelle cut him off abruptly. The color drained from his face.

"What?"

"She's pregnant." Michelle gulped. "She found out…after she signed the confession."

"Sonofabitch." Tony sighed heavily. "Does Rick…?"

"No." her teeth clamped down on her lower lip. "Of course not."

Tony hung his head.

"This is my fault. I should've done more to stop Hammond and I should've called Karen and I should've told Rick what was going on. I should've done more…"

Michelle's iciness faded and she crossed the room to place her hand on his arm as he slumped back against his desk in defeat. Her touch still wasn't as warm and soothing as it usually was.

"Her mind was made up." Michelle's eyes closed for an instant. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"She's taking the hit for something she didn't even do... I dunno why I let her talk me into it…" he shook his head sadly. "I should've protected her."

Michelle looked a little surprised.

"Because she asked you too…and you feel like you owe her… "

He met her eyes. He felt like he owed Alex for saving Michelle.

"And now I've gotta lie to Rick about why she left …and let him think…"

His voice broke and his hand crept to the back of his neck. Michelle stepped wordlessly into his arms, pulling his hand away and palming his cheek.

"I'll tell Bill the truth."

"I'll talk to him if you want…" she offered gently.

"Nah it's okay but uh…" he gulped. "Can you - "

"I'll tell Rick she left. Nothing else."

"And I'll make sure Bill does the same."

"He can't tell Claire either."

Tony nodded. "I know."

Michelle squeezed his arm gently and was gone. Tony ran his fingers through his hair as he picked up the phone, not sure who should be dreading their conversation more.

* * *

"Where'd she go?" Rick asked expectantly as soon as Michelle stepped into men's locker room. He looked anxious now.

"We uh…I just talked to Tony and…" she slumped down on the bench beside him. "We need to talk."

The color drained from his cheeks.

"Where is she?"

Michelle swallowed the lump in her throat.

"She uh…" her eyes closed briefly and she took a deep breath. "Alex got asked to go on a covert operation with…with Jack. She had to leave right away."

Rick stared at Michelle in confusion and shook his head slowly.

"She wouldn't go without telling me." He declared firmly.

"She didn't even tell Bill…or Claire. I didn't know until a minute ago."

He shook his head again decisively. "She'd tell me…"

Michelle shook her head slowly in response, reaching out a hand to touch his cheek. His jaw clenched beneath her fingers.

"I'm so sorry."

Rick stared at Michelle for a few seconds before jumping to his feet and storming out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

Tony picked up the phone exhaustively and started dialing. It answered on the second ring.

"Hey Bill…listen uh…you need to get back here. Something's come up…"


	11. Epilogue

Against the Grain

**A/N: **_So this is it! Thanks so much for everyone who's been reading and reviewing so consistently. I appreciate it so so much. For those of you who are interested, I'll probably be starting to post the third part in this series sometime next week. Just word of warning, this chapter should probably be rated M/NC-17 or whatever for subject matter and one steamy little part I threw in there just for Tooth Fairy and Jurojin. Thanks again for sticking with me through this guys! I hope you enjoy it! _

_Epilogue _

Tony wondered if he looked as weary as he felt when he finally followed Michelle's messy dark curls into the house. Bill had yelled – a lot – and Rick wasn't answering his phone calls. Bill knew the whole story but Rick only knew that Tony was the last person to see Alex leave and had neglected to tell him. Michelle wasn't happy either. Normally after a day like they'd just had where they were both tired and achy she would touch him lightly on the drive home, or rest her cheek against his shoulder on the way out the door. He knew why she was mad. She felt like had he just held off a few minutes on signing his testimony and _told her _what was going on she might've been able to get Alex's test results before it was a done deal.

He had a feeling even knowing her test results the choice Alex made wouldn't have been any different. It made him a little nauseous to think…she was pregnant. With what technically would've been his niece or nephew. It killed him that he'd (unknowingly or not) put an end to the entire thing in five seconds flat.

Michelle kicked off her heels and stretched her arms over her head, making a small noise when she did. Now she'd either profess that she was either going to bed immediately so she could be asleep before he had time to join her, taking a shower so he would be asleep when she finally did go to bed or going for a run. He knew Michelle needed time to cool off, but he hated the idea of her falling to pieces alone on the side of the road.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." She declared without looking at him.

_Right…_Tony thought. For the last few months she'd been running with Alex – said she pushed harder when she did. Running would be off the table for a few days at least. Again, his fault.

"Alright…"

When he heard the shower start Tony picked up his cell phone again. It rang twice and then clicked to a message, so his brother was obviously choosing not to answer his calls. He couldn't blame him really. Had Rick done to Tony what Rick _thought _Tony did to him Tony would've permanently disabled him. Had Rick done for Michelle what Tony _had_ done for Alex Tony would've killed him. Quite literally.

And with everything that happened with Alex and Christensen…Tony shuddered, trying not to think about how Michelle might've handled the situation. He'd had to share her with far too many people in the last year and the idea of her willing let someone else touch her like that made him violently ill. The fact that Rick hadn't punched a hole in the wall – or Christensen – was a testament to his self-control. Tony had self control…just not when it came to his wife.

And he himself was the reason Alex might have to do that plus something a thousand times worse. God only knew what Jack would get her into.

Twice since Michelle had broken the news to him about Alex's "condition" he'd considered telling his brother everything. He knew he couldn't though; there was nothing Rick could do for her now and telling him would only make it worse for everyone involved. He had no idea what had happened in that building but he did know that neither Alex or Rick were in prison nor he had to consider that a win.

Despite the huge mess they were all in now Tony was certain of one thing – he'd find a way to bring her back if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Claire Evans' eyes were red and puffy when she pulled back the door of her apartment. It was just before eleven and she started a little when she found Rick Almeida standing in front of her, hair dripping into his eyes and soaked to the bone. He'd been wandering around aimlessly from the moment he'd left CTU, trying to clear his head.

"Hi." Her voice was low.

"Hey." He bit his lip and wiped the water from his face. "How you holding up?"

"I'm sleeping at Bill's." She said simply, her voice distinct and decisive. She inclined her head to the bag beside the door.

"I was just leaving now. Karen's flying in from DC. I said I'd pick her up the airport."

Rick pursed his lips together solidly and nodded.

"Yeah alright…I'll get out of your hair."

"It's raining?" She blurted out as he started to pull away. Rick nodded quickly.

"Started like an hour ago. Be careful driving, alright? Traffic's a bitch right now."

"I will." Claire nodded, her expression softening a little. She took a step closer to him.

"Look…um…if you want to dry off a bit here or something…" her eyes flitted up towards his. "I mean, you know where we keep the spare key so…"

He exhaled softly and nodded.

"Thanks Claire."

She shrugged, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I should go. I don't want to be late."

When the door slammed behind Rick he hung his head a little, kicking off his shoes and his dripping jacket. He left the shoes at the door and tossed his jacket and jeans into the bathtub to dry. His cell phone with about fifteen missed calls (at least half of them being from Tony) rested on the counter. He had no intention of calling back.

The apartment wasn't big but it felt so empty right now. The only light on was the one from the hallway. He flipped the switch for the living room and surveyed the damage, noting the faint bloodstain where the man from before had lain. CTU had cleared out the body already.

All of that seemed so long ago. From the moment they'd grabbed him and Claire on their way outside, to the exchange, to the fire, everything seemed so far away.

He killed the light and made his way down the hallway to the bedrooms. He didn't know what he expected to see there, but a part of him hoped he'd find her asleep in the bed, ready to jump up and yell "psych!" as soon as he entered.

Her room was almost black and he didn't bother with the light this time, choosing instead to observe the rumpled sheets and blankets and the pillows that still held the slightest indication that someone's head had lain there before.

On the floor in a heap lay his crinkled dress shirt that she'd wrapped herself in when they'd crawled to bed. His hands shook a little as he bent down and picked it up, bringing it to his face. It was cold. Not like it had been when she had been wearing it. His warm breath heated the fabric, revealing the scent of her shampoo mingling with his cologne. His lip quivered and he gulped hard.

Not wanting to go searching through her drawers for any of his clothes, he pulled his slightly damp t-shirt over his head and disappeared back into the bathroom, dropping it into the tub as well. Beneath the cupboard he found a towel and dried his hair quickly. His entire body felt weak with exhaustion but his mind was still going a mile a minute. He didn't want to give himself time to think about anything.

He disappeared back into the bedroom, wondering how morbid what he was about to do was. Tony would tell him to sleep at their place if he wanted to, but he wouldn't sleep there…and he needed to sleep badly. This would all seem better in the morning…

Or worse. In the bright light of day it would become blatantly apparent that this whole thing wasn't some horrible nightmare. There would be no mess of blond hair on the pillow beside his when he rolled over and he wouldn't be able to reach out and curl an arm around her as he snuggled back down into another few minutes of sleep. It would be real.

The absolute last thing he needed right now was to be asleep in Tony and Michelle's spare room only to wake up and see them all happy and together and grateful they were still as they had been a day before. He didn't want Michelle to offer him coffee and a sympathetic expression only to catch a glimpse of her hand sifting gently through his brother's hair, or see Tony's fingertips press unconsciously down his wife's spine whenever she stood in arm's length. Maybe they meant well, but he didn't need that right now.

Sighing, Rick returned to her bedroom and shivered a little even though he didn't feel chilled. He dropped to the mattress exhaustively. The sheets were cold and he pulled the covers up to his chest, rolling over and burying his face into her pillow. Maybe it was his overactive imagination, but it still smelled like her.

* * *

Alex Evans had given up trying to relax a little and remained sitting rigidly in the orange, plastic chair that she'd been directed to by the receptionist. The walls of the room were a sterile white and the fluorescent lights were starting to hurt her eyes. She hadn't had a decent sleep since…well, since Rick had been in DC, so that probably wasn't helping.

Outdated magazines lay scattered on a small end table; a dish filled to the brim with condoms sat on the receptionist's desk, seemingly untouched. She felt that after something like this most people wouldn't be up for anything that required condoms in the near future. She focused on the little things, anything to drive her to distraction. People watching passed the time and she was good at reading people. She had to be. Especially now.

The room was filled with mostly women. Nine women, four men. They all looked exceptionally young (some even younger than Claire), save for one who wore a business suit and flawless makeup and crossed her legs purposefully. She had picked up a stylish magazine, Alex noticed, but she leafed through it too quickly to have actually seen or read anything and her top leg bounced mindlessly in time with her turning of the page. Her pristine exterior suggested this was merely an inconvenience; a blip on her radar that forced her to take a few hours off work and lose a few hours of sleep, but her eyes said otherwise. Her eyes gave away her conflict.

No one in the room looked happy or filled with relief; everyone looked like this was a last resort they hoped they'd never come to. These were scared teenagers or people from broken homes or bad relationships or people who didn't have the resources to deal with this…_issue_ at this point in their life.

Some of the girls sat with their mothers, eyes red and puffy from crying. One mother looked particularly stern and it was easy to see the fury behind her expression. Her daughter was one of the ones who kept dabbing her eyes with a rolled up tissue. A shiny gold watch hung on the mother's wrist with a few small diamond studs around the face. They probably had money. She'd be the mother who kept the whole thing hush-hush to avoid people talking about what a disgrace her daughter was.

Another mother was crying and her daughter was the one soothing her. It didn't seem like a fair situation; the daughter shouldn't have to be the one holding it together for the mother. Sympathy was one thing but this wasn't right. This would be the mother who simply wanted nothing but what was best for her daughter but empathized too much. This was a mother who couldn't detach enough to be the rock when her daughter needed.

Alex's own mother had been a recurring thought these last few days. Now, Alex tried to place her in this room. She'd be the mother who rubbed her knee firmly but soothingly and told her everything was going to be fine; she would make everything fine.

Alex wouldn't have believed her, but it would've been nice to hear.

The men intrigued Alex the most though. One man was a kid really. He was young like the girl he was with. He looked nervous and uncomfortable but kept trying to soothe his companion's shattered nerves as best he could. The sweet, pimply-faced kid probably had never expected to be there. She had a feeling if they were a few years older and the same thing had happened he would be the one who wanted to be a daddy; he would be the guy who wanted to stick around with her when this was over. He cared.

Another man was older and sitting with the clear-cut most attractive girl in the room. Alex had two guesses who he was: either the concerned father or someone engaging in an affair with a much younger woman. Watching a little more closely, Alex decided it was probably the latter. There was no fatherly concern in his eyes for the well being of the young woman beside him, he just looked miffed and irritated like he'd been through this before and just wanted it over and done with. He wore a pinstriped suit and his salt and pepper hair was cropped close to his skull. A hand dipped into his pocket and his eyes angled downwards. She would've bet dollars to donuts he was checking his Blackberry to see if he was missing out on anything important, or to make sure the five grand he'd promised for her silence had been wired into her account.

And then there was Jack. Honestly, she'd told him not to bother coming. She could handle this herself. For a moment, Alex wondered what people thought of them, both looking stiff and rigid and not daring to fidget and Jack obviously much older than she. He could've been her father…he could've even been _the _father…

A thickness formed in the back of her throat and Alex ran her fingers through her hair abruptly, fighting the urge to try and place Rick in this room. The girl sitting with her strict mother shot Alex the smallest of watery smiles. Alex watched the girl's eyes land on her bruised face and touched her fingers to her cheekbone reflexively. She knew what the girl was thinking.

A nurse appeared at the entrance to the exam rooms.

"Alex Evans." She called clearly. Alex nodded and reached down a hand for her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Jack made to move but she shook her head briefly; she didn't want anyone there to see this…to see her do this.

It had been two weeks, seven hours and thirteen minutes since she'd disappeared and she, if possible, missed him a little more everyday. She wondered if Jack could tell where her head was as he watched her walk down the small hallway. If he could, she didn't care. She'd find something to take her mind off of Rick and everything would be fine. This was just her first step towards finding a way to keep functioning without him…

She really couldn't believe she was doing this.

* * *

"I went to the doctor today." Michelle stated casually as she entered the den. In the weeks since Alex disappeared and they left CTU for good a lot had changed. For starters, neither of them seemed in any immediate rush to get working again. Once the fallout from everything that day had been contained Tony and Michelle were relieved of their contracts. Rick was Director of CTU now and he seemed content to do as much paperwork and contend with as much bureaucracy as was required of him. Michelle could understand that – after the divorce was the only time working at Division had ever appealed to her. The long hours and the distraction from everything else that was going on made it almost necessary.

Now, working at Division or CTU or for anyone but themselves seemed anything but worth it.

Tony's eyes snapped away from the TV at her comment and he looked instantly worried.

"Is everything okay?"

"Mhmm…" she said slid onto the couch beside him, her eyes on the TV now while his hadn't left her. He'd been so out of it these last few weeks. He was constantly checking his phone for word from Jack or pressing Rick to at least have dinner with them. She hoped this might him something a little happier to ponder.

"She said I could stop the pill whenever we decided we were ready." Her head turned casually to face him and she watched his eyes bulge slightly.

"Huh…"

"Yeah…" she rubbed her arms a little, cutting the chill. His jaw shifted slightly as he observed her.

"Well, I'm ready." He stated simply. Her head tilted and she studied him for a few seconds.

"You are?"

"I was ready the first time we left CTU Michelle. Hell, I was ready if I ended up getting that job at Langley." He didn't sound the least bit accusatory. "It was you who wasn't - "

"I'm ready." She blurted out, biting back a grin when she saw the corners of his lips start to twitch.

"You are?"

She nodded eagerly, eyes watering slightly. They were actually doing this; after so many years they were actually getting ready to do this.

"Yeah…" the word came out softly and Tony cracked a smirk.

"Then why are we wasting time talking?"

Her grin escaped her lips and she laughed.

"No idea…you're going to have to be a little more vigilant if you want this to – "

She squealed when his hand slid around the back of her head and he pulled her mouth to his. Their bodies melded flush together and she brought her hands to his cheeks, her grin widening when she nipped at his bottom lip.

"Bed?" she suggested coyly, forehead still against his. Tony kissed the tip of her nose and somehow managed to get them both off the couch – with her in his arms – and move towards the bedroom.

* * *

_"Let's make one thing clear, you are only here because I think you can be useful…" _Jack's angry words resonated as she stepped off the train and into the cool night air. He'd cornered her on the way out the door saying she couldn't just disappear in the middle of the night by herself. She'd snorted defiantly saying she knew the city at least a thousand times better than him. Alex Evans didn't have an escort in Manhattan. This was her happy place. It might've been where everything started with her father, but the city still felt like it was hers. It made sense this was where it all ended. The last thing she would ever see of the life she knew was her home; the Empire State Building; Broadway; Central Park; Brooklyn Bridge; even the trek down to Yankee Stadium in rush hour had seemed worth it ... They were sights she never tired over no matter how many times she'd seen them. They were comforting. At least, they were supposed to be.

So how come they didn't feel comforting anymore? How come she'd spent the first sixteen years of her life in this city, walking these streets and she felt like a stranger here now? Why was she willing to give up every second she'd ever spent here if it meant she could steal just one more kiss from him before she left – a kiss she knew was the last one they'd ever get – or brush her fingers against his shoulder one more time. What she would give for the knowledge that their last time of everything was actually going to be their last time; she would've savored it, soaked up as much as she could. She would've spent less time trying to keep walls up and more time trying to…to love him.

She hated the way the words sounded in her head. It didn't seem like something she would say or feel or…

_"You're strong, Alex. No one's doubting that…but I don't want you to be afraid to need something or someone…I don't want you to grow up and be afraid to __feel anything__ because it'll just hurt you more in the end. Someone can't love you if you're always afraid to let them…" _

Her mother's words made her throat tighten. She'd watched the video three times since leaving CTU that morning and every time it still made her ache uncontrollably.

Which brought her to where she was now.

Alex crossed the cobblestone path without making a sound, still wearing the same clothes from that afternoon. When she approached the site, she smoothed the hair in front of her eyes and tightened her fingers around the bouquet of lilies in her left hand. They were the kind you found on every street corner in the city for five bucks, but her mother loved lilies. White lilies to be precise.

It was hard to read the inscription in the starless night sky, but she'd memorized it years before. Once she knelt onto the cool, soft ground her fingers traced the outline of the chiseled letters, the words coming back to her.

She exhaled harshly, putting the flowers to the side for now and smoothing her hand across the top of the tombstone.

"I'm early, I know." She declared wryly. She used to think it was ridiculous every time she watched a movie and saw someone talking to a piece of rock mounted in the earth. Once her mom died her opinion changed entirely. She needed the connection, however feeble it was. She needed to believe her mother could hear her somehow.

"I don't think I'm going to make it for Christmas this year though, so I thought you'd forgive me." She bit her lip at her little. It was a morbid joke.

"A lot happened these last few months." She'd found her stride now and the words came easier.

"Claire's doing great…or she was anyway. We got an apartment downtown. She says she likes school but I think mostly she just likes having a million different people to hang out with."

The urgency dissipated from her words and she continued.

"Bill's married. It was a little weird at first… Karen's…" she shrugged. "I mean it's not that I don't like her it's just that she's away a lot. In D.C. And the thing is…I know he gets lonely and I know he misses her and it kinda makes me wonder why she would've married him if she didn't plan on being around more than a few days a week…It just doesn't seem fair."

The smallest of smiles formed on her face now.

"Rick took me to see _Les Mis_ on my birthday…I thought of you the whole time. When he told me what we were doing I panicked a little because I _knew _I was going to bawl like a baby for the last half of the show." She snorted. "And I totally did and it was fine…and honestly I don't even know why I would ever worry about that stuff. I can't even think of one time in the entire time I've known him he hasn't reacted in exactly the right way to every thing I've ever done…even when I'm being a complete idiot…"

A soft laugh escaped her lips.

"And what I'm about to tell you now there's no way in hell I would ever be able to tell you to your face because you would absolutely annihilate me for it…" she shook her head with amusement. "We were sleeping together…only…we weren't. That's all we were supposed to be doing but that wasn't all it was. Everyone found out a few weeks ago and it was this huge ordeal…"

A wave of contentedness surprised her.

"You probably would've forgiven me once you got to know him though…he's pretty amazing in pretty much every way. This is gonna sound cheesy but…I learned all this crazy combat stuff at Langley and abroad and I can take care of myself if I have to but…but I think for the first time since dad started everything…I think I _actually _felt safe. When I was with him I never felt on edge and waiting for something to happen, I just felt…happy. I thought I was before with everything I was doing but I just felt accomplished; these last few months…I was really happy. "

She sighed heavily, the moisture rising in her eyes.

"And I did something a few hours ago that was just…" she shook her head abruptly.

"I don't think I've ever missed you more than I did today…" the words came out like a sob and her stomach clenched. Instead of trying to calm down, Alex allowed herself to cry for a few minutes without restraint. It was the first time she'd done anything of that nature since she'd left and she needed the release. Finally, her breathing grew normal again the sobs dissipated, a few loose tears falling down her cheeks.

She picked up the bouquet to her left.

"I don't think I'll get to come back here again…"

She exhaled firmly and squeezed her eyes shut.

"And I don't regret what I did…I just wish I didn't have to do it."

Wiping her eyes a final time, Alex rose slowly and brought her fingertips to her lips before touching them to the top of the tombstone.

"I love you." She said clearly, wishing the words had come as easily with Rick as they did now. It was probably better they hadn't though. Telling someone you loved them and then disappearing was probably the most selfish thing she could think of.

She sighed, stealing a final look at her mother's gravesite.

"Bye, Mom."

* * *

"Thoughts, Almeida?" Brad Hammond's voice interrupted Rick's reverie. He hadn't realized he'd zoned out until Bill nudged him gently under the table.

"Sorry?"

"If this new role is too much for you to handle I'm sure we can find someone more suited and more qualified…"

Rick bit his lip to keep from saying anything.

"I would hate to think any personal matters are interfering with the work."

"It's been a long month for all of us, Brad." Bill interrupted calmly, though his blood boiled. "CTU has been putting more work into the follow-up on the entire Christensen operation than any other agency. Cut him some slack."

"A lack of sleep is not an excuse for shoddy work."

"The work has been of the same quality it was when Tony or myself was submitting it." Bill insisted. "And I've reviewed all the paperwork before any of it has been sent to District. Are you questioning my qualifications now?"

"When the heads of CTU and Division in one of the largest cities in the country are having difficulty separating their personal and professional obligations I start to worry…"

"I'm fine." Rick insisted firmly, glancing at the page. "The timeline on this report is completely inaccurate, so maybe you should spend less time worrying about what's going on with us and more time worrying about your own people."

Rick's words quickened and Bill felt the anger rising in his voice. _"Easy_…" he warned under his breath.

Hammond surveyed them both with disdain.

"Fine. Why don't you take us through the timeline then, Almeida? Start from when Agent Evans seduced Christensen in the hotel room…"

Rick and Bill both tensed for a moment before Rick somehow managed to oblige through gritted teeth.

* * *

London was cloudy when their plane landed, but Alex figured she should probably get used to that. She'd been a daze the entire flight from JFK to Heathrow, wondering who in the world this 'partner' Jack spoke of was. Apparently he'd agreed to give them a place to stay until they got the go-ahead from Warrington. Knowing Jack, she wasn't sure what to expect from this so-called partner of his. All she knew was that he'd left the States months before and worked for MI-6 now.

* * *

Chase Edmunds knew within the first hour of meeting her that Alex Evans was different. Jack had warned him she had bite. Being a girl in a world of men – literally – left her no other option. She spoke very little when he was first introduced, sizing him up as he did her. Blond hair in loose waves hang on her shoulders and her high cheekbones were accented with yellowing bruises. Her blue eyes were electric, almost unnatural, and her pink mouth remained in a tight line the entire trip back to his apartment (he still hadn't really acquired the cockney slang in the nine months he'd been overseas). She was undoubtedly attractive. Attractive enough in faded jeans and bare-faced that he vaguely wondered what she might look like under better circumstances.

The call from Jack had surprised him to no end, but by now he knew better than to question anything Jack did. No matter what had happened with Kim, if Jack was willing to ask for his help Chase was willing to give it. Jack had his reasons. Jack always had his reasons.

Which brought him to where he was now: showing the stone-faced Alex Evans his new living space. (Jack had ducked out immediately saying he had things to take care of.) Chase hadn't lived by himself in so long he considered that even if she wasn't much of a talker, it'd be nice to have some company for a little while.

It wasn't until he'd shown Alex to her bed – Angie's bed, actually – that he got the first glimpse of something other than the hardness. She tossed her khaki jacket on the wingback chair, revealing a small tattoo on the back of her left shoulder slightly obscured by her shirt. He studied her small waist and defined arms as she surveyed the room.

"Nice tat." he tried cautiously.

She turned to stare at him briefly before answering.

"Nice pink room." She retorted; her voice wasn't low but it was slightly scratchy from exhaustion.

"What's it mean?" the corners of his lips twitched as he observed the foreign symbol more closely. Holding out his hand tentatively first, wary of startling her, he inched back the strap revealing the entire thing.

Instead of giving another smart response she answered.

"Our Special Ops team got them when I was in Russia a few years ago…" she blinked hard once, reminded yet again of Rick. Even in another country she couldn't escape him.

"'Strength'…" she said, lowering her voice a little and wondering if he would think it was lame. "It means 'strength'."

She'd softened slightly so he ran with it. He gesticulated to the surroundings.

"It's my daughter's…" he bit his lip, finally acknowledging her comment. "The room."

Alex studied the contents further, her fingertips grazing against the white and pink comforter.

"She's either under the age of six...has a slightly worrisome obsession with the color pink…or daddy picked out everything by himself."

Chase let out a laugh.

"She's four and I decorated it when I moved in. I wanted it to be ready when she came to visit."

Chase wondered if super-agent Alex Evans could pick up on what he was trying to hide. He missed Angie like crazy and he wanted to make up for not being around. The phone calls he got were far too infrequent and he ached for the days when he had a family…Kim and Angie and a house and someone to come home to.

"So…" he rubbed the back of his buzzed head, changing the subject. "Got any more tats?"

She raised her eyebrows, her mouth curving into the smallest of smirks.

"None that you'll ever see." Her eyes sparkled even brighter.

"Got any more pink rooms?"

He laughed again. She was funny. Sarcastic. He liked that.

"None that you'll ever see."

* * *

Michelle craned her head around instinctively when she heard the shower curtain pull back in time to see her husband's face press into her neck while his hands slid around her waist. His body warmed her in a way no stream of hot water ever could. She grinned and tilted her mouth against his.

"You're supposed to wake me for anything important." He grumbled teasingly. He smiled against her shoulder when he heard her laugh fill the bathroom.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I didn't know me showering was conducive to me getting pregnant."

His hands caressed her belly and then one moved to her thigh. Her breaths started to come more quickly and she leaned back against him.

"You being naked is conducive to you getting pregnant." He retorted in a low voice, fingers trailing along her smooth inner thigh.

"_Tony_…" she twisted in his arms and spoke breathily into his neck as soon as his thumb slid between her legs and started fondling her gently. He wordlessly shushed her, finding her lips again with his mouth and feeling her moan into it. Her hands held onto the arm still wrapped around her waist as her legs started to quiver a little and he turned up the pressure.

"Tony…Tony, please…" she panted against him after a few minutes, eyes squinting shut as the tension started to rise within her. The spray of the shower cascaded over them and she let go of his arm long enough to brush some dripping hair out of her eyes. His lips returned to her earlobe as he kissed and licked his way down to her shoulder, sinking his teeth in gently. She groaned again when he slipped two fingers inside of her and started pumping, increasing his rhythm with each stroke as his thumb continued to circle against her. Before she knew it, the release overcame her and her head fell back against his shoulder. Tony grinned a little down at her and stole a soft kiss, his hand now caressing the top of her leg.

Abruptly, she spun around in his arms, burying her hands into his hair and slipping her tongue into his mouth as he pulled her close. She moaned when he pressed against her leg. Lips still rubbing against his, Michelle snaked her hand between their bodies. He grunted when her fingers started to teasingly work their way down his length, the slickness from the water increasing the friction.

She shivered when he whispered her name into her wet skin in warning. Her fingernails raked down his shoulders to the small of his back when she released him. He groaned again, pulling back enough to pin one of her legs against the wall of the shower, his face dripping on hers as his head moved in for another kiss.

"You good?" his voice was low and rough.

"Uh huh…" she nodded, her forehead resting against his.

"You sure?"

"_Yes, _Tony…" her hands dipped below his back and she pulled him against her more tightly. He groaned even louder, nibbling down her neck as his hips circled against hers. She was practically throbbing now.

"You really sure?"

It had to be killing him. It was killing her so it had to be killing him. Pushing him away a little she shrugged, having every intention of beating him at his own game.

"I guess…no rush, though. In fact, maybe we should just call it - "

She moaned when he growled against her, lifting her leg further as he slid hard inside her.

They both jolted when their bodies joined. He wasted no time pulling her legs around his hips and started moving, one hand resting against the wall for leverage. Michelle moaned, circling her arms around his neck and pulling him closer; her breasts sealed against his chests and the angled changed for the better.

He was panting heavily and she could feel the sweat starting to replace the hot water on his skin.

"How ya doin'?" he mumbled low against her ear. She just gasped in response and dropped her hands again, pulling him into her harder as their hips collided frantically.

"Come on, Michelle…gotta come for me…" he ordered; the inflection in his words told her he needed her to get there. Fast.

"I'm close…" she managed to assure him breathlessly. "I'm so close Tony…"

His thumb found her soft spot again and after a few firm flicks she cried out, coming apart in his arms and clinging to him with everything she had. Tony followed almost immediately afterwards, burying his head into her neck and moaning against her.

With a sigh Michelle dropped back to the ground, smoothing his hair back gently until he finally lifted his mouth to hers. Their lips nuzzled together and he sighed too.

"Good?"

She grinned and nodded. He looked about ready for a nap.

"It's weird, huh?" she blurted out suddenly. He kinked his jaw and studied her carefully.

"What is?"

"To think…" she bit her lip. "I don't know…that we just might've…" her hand caressed her stomach as he slipped out of her reluctantly.

Tony reached back and turned off the shower, kissing her neck.

"C'mon Mommy…" he teased, scooping her up in his arms. She squealed and gripped him tightly.

"I'm making you breakfast. You need to keep up your strength…"


End file.
